


The Man of her Dreams

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Robin Hood References, Silly Goose deserves his own tag!, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, lots of fluff, now with a poster in chapter 1, you lucky people - it has now arrived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 43,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Early 1100s Briton, it came as no surprise to everyone that on a girls fifth birthday they found out whom they were to marry. When that girl turned sixteen they finally got to meet the man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome.
> 
> This is the story I promised earlier I was (and are) still in the middle of writing.
> 
> More tags will eventually be added - or changed, but the Robin Hood tag is there because of the time period this is set. And if you're aware of any of the stories or movies some things will feel familiar. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

 

Early 1100s Briton, it came as no surprise to everyone that on a girls fifth birthday they found out whom they were to marry, when that girl turned sixteen they finally got to meet the man.

 

When the Stark's invited the king and his family to their family castle, Winterfell. Sansa got to meet King Uther and his lovely queen Igraine at the sweet age of five.

 

When news spread of their visit, the distant cousins the Baratheon's of the queen also invited themselves.

 

Running around in her excitement, she was stopped by her heavily pregnant mother. Taken by the hand to the courtyard she saw her father and two older brothers already waiting. Standing as tall as she could, trying desperately to look like a little lady, like she knew her mother was.

 

Unable to stop her shaking excitement when she could see everyone arriving. The most beautiful carriage Sansa had ever seen, stopped in front of her family.

Her little eyes took in all the detail, nice dark wood and wonderful creatures were spread across all sides in fine gold.

They watched on as a tall young boy was the first to step down, soon followed by the king and queen.

Ned came forward immediately to welcome them. They were soon all introduced to prince Arthur.

 

Sansa blushed when the boy looking slightly older then Robb bowed in front of her, she hid her face as she gave her customary curtsey before hiding behind her mothers dress.

 

From her hiding place, she watched as more and more people arrived. Sansa was startled when two very well dressed, young men came forward to talk to Catelyn.

The dark skinned man spoke first and introduced himself as Bedivere, and went into a deep discussion with her mother.

 

Looking at the man standing quietly next to him with his hands hidden behind his back, Sansa liked the funny looking hat he was wearing.

Taking in his features, Sansa thought he couldn't be more than maybe nineteen and thinking to herself, he looked pretty.

She blushed and hid in her mothers skirts again when he suddenly turned his deep cerulean eyes on her. Neither taking their eyes off each other as they had what felt like an unusual staring contest.

 

Sansa blushed again when he gave her a small bow before he stretched out a hand to her.

Reciprocating slowly, Sansa saw he had offered her a funny looking feather. When her little hand took the offered gift she presented him with her biggest smile as a thank you.

 

Happy and loving her gift, she was disappointed when her mother ignored her as she tried showing her, so Sansa ran to show her father instead.

"What have you got there sweetheart?" He asked.

"A nice man gave me this feather. Isn't it pretty?" Sansa wanted to know,

"It is. Do you know what animal it belongs too?"

When Sansa shook her head, Ned took a closer look and smiled in recognition,

"It's a Goose feather."

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels like it's been forever since I started puking my guts out. I'm slowly starting to feel better and my tears have gone (yes I cry when I throw up) and my shaking is slowly going away. So I've returned to my darling couple to cheer myself up. 
> 
> With the horrible imagery gone, hope this cheers you up too.

 

 

 

That night at dinner Sansa was disappointed sitting next to her mother, looking around the large dining area Sansa saw her brothers with prince Arthur and the Baratheon's young son, Joffrey.

He didn't look to be that much older than her, so she didn't understand why she couldn't sit with them. They were laughing and joking and having a great time, while she was stuck with all the adults.

Sitting across from her, the two men who approached her and her mother earlier were talking amongst each other, Sansa couldn't help staring at him again till he locked eyes with her, causing her to duck her head and lower her eyes.

Blushing at being caught she turned back to the queen, who was on her other side trying to cheer her up, trying to pay attention to her stories of the mischief the prince liked to get up to.

 

Afterwards when her father went into his study with king and a few other men, Sansa followed silently behind. Luckily someone had left the door slightly ajar as she tried to eavesdrop.

"Lord Wilson is a good man." Bedivere spoke.

"He's new to my council, he'll make a fine choice." Uther contributed.

"I'm happy we agree." Ned answered the king as they shook hands.

Sansa got spooked when a man bushed his hand along the back of her hair.

Looking up she saw the same man who gave her the feather, when he placed a finger to his smiling lips to indicate for them to remain quiet, they both turned back and looked through the gap together.

"Tomorrow should be as good as any day to tell them." Bedivere spoke up.

"What do you think?" Uther asked Ned.

"Yes, but I think it'll be better if I told Sansa."

When she heard her father mention her name Sansa felt a hand cover her mouth before her gasp could escape. Her hand came up and covered his as she could feel his callouses, especially on his finger tips. Thinking to herself it most strange for a Lord to do any work that would cause that.

As the men starting rising from their seats both Sansa and the gentleman left in opposite directions.

 

 

 

The following morning after a delicious and quiet meal by herself Sansa was asked to visit her father in his study. Opening the door she saw he was already waiting for her on the chair by the fire place.

Jumping onto her father's lap, Ned gave a long pause before he found the right words. "Sweetheart, we've found you a husband."

"When can I marry him?" Sansa asked excited.

"Huh, not till you're much older."

Ned strengthened his grip when she started bouncing.

"What's his name? What does he look like? Is he nice?"

"Slow down, Sansa. He's Lord Wilson."

"Have you met him?"

Ned couldn't believe how well she was taking the news. "Once."

"I bet he's wonderful. Big and strong. Is he handsome?" "He's handsome. Smart! He's really smart and brave like a true knight should be. And he'll fall in love with me as soon as we meet each other. He'll do anything for me. We'll live in a big castle, I bet. Oh, and he'll make sure I get anything I want." Sansa was firing off a million miles an hour in excitement.

 

Ned lost his grip on Sansa as soon as her excitement got the best of her, no sooner had that happened she slid from his lap and darted out the room. "I'll have the best husband ever."

 

 

Lord Wilson was found wondering the grounds of Winterfell castle alone when his king's guards found and escorted him outside. A small table was set up where Uther was sitting and enjoying some fruit set out in front of him.

Looking out further they saw men gathering and preparing to train Arthur and his new friend Robb. "Sit."

He took to the empty seat next to Uther as he spoke.

"I know you told me you never wanted to wed, but we need this alliance."

"How important?" Wilson asked.

"Ned's on close, friendly terms with Robert. If this fails, it cause a major rift for Briton."

Uther watched as the young man was slow to answer as he huffed to himself.

"Who?"

"Ned Stark's daughter, Sansa. Please, will you agree?"

Uther waited anxiously as he mulled it over in his mind, he eventually sighed with relief when he finally nodded.

"Thank you, my friend." Uther said.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this really long chapter, into two. Mainly because I want stretch my story out - and because I can ;) wink

 

 

 

Months after Sansa turned sixteen her family travelled down south to Camelot, to finally meet her husband-to-be.

 

Sansa was beyond angry and frustrated when they reached the castle forcing the carriage door wide open when a man was trying help them out. Not bothering with the man and rushing down, Catelyn's reprimand fell on deaf ears when Sansa's angered voiced raised higher.

"Oh, shut up Arya! Never are you to make me travel with her ever again." Sansa yelled.

"Why don't you shut up! You never want to have any fun. I hate travelling with you too!" Arya fired back just as loudly.

"Girls enough!" Catelyn shouted and both stopped when their mother yelled at them.

 

Ned came up behind them from the second carriage towards his wife, "Problem?" He asked Catelyn.

"Yes. I told you they would need splitting up, but you refused to listen. Next time - no, there won't be a next time. They're to never travel together for that long - ever again! Got that, Ned?"

Ned just nodded at his wife to keep the peace.

 

Walking away and taking both her daughters arms, he heard his wife's departing words.

"Don't expect to share my bed tonight. I'll need all the rest I get."

When his eldest boys came up to him and patted his back, he couldn't help laughing with them.

"Tough break, dad." Robb joked.

 

 

Sansa felt her embarrassment burning her face when she turned towards the entrance steps and saw the royal family and a few of their men standing watching their horrible family drama play out in front of them.

Her mother had no such problems with her hands still clutching her daughters came straight up and thanked them for being invited into their home.

 

When Sansa raised her head from her curtsey looked around and saw a man watching from the first balcony window hanging near where he had the perfect view and hiding place.

With the hat upon his head prevented his hair blowing around like everyone else's and Sansa couldn't help shaking the feeling his eyes seemed familiar to her some how.

 

Her focus snapped in front of her again when Arthur came and offered to escort her in.

 

Walking around arm-in-arm, she couldn't get over how well he'd aged and her silly blush whenever he spoke directly at her.

They were unfortunately stopped by Joffrey and his mother, coming over to greet them both. Sansa stayed close to Arthur's side when Joffrey gave her his knowing and horrible smile.

 

 

Years before, Sansa never told anyone he had stolen her first kiss when she still thought she'd had a chance to change her parents mind about who she was to marry. Joffrey had seduced her young mind into thinking they could one day rule as king and queen if they so wished.

Twisting her mind into thinking he really could love her. Her foolish young mind believing his sick words till one day she spotted him raping and beating one of their servant girls. Unfortunately no one believed a young teenage girl over the word of a Lord-in-the-making.

 

 

But when she saw the strange man walk past again, Sansa made up an excuse to leave right away.

Following him up one flight of stairs in the direction she saw him go and as she turned, almost tumbled over when he suddenly stopped.

"So sorry my Lady."

He helped right her and lowered his hat from his head in respect. Sansa's mouth was open with a reply at the ready when she spotted a feather tucked between two of his fingers.

"Silly Goose?"

"Excuse me?" He asked clearly confused.

"The feather." Sansa said, pointing at the mentioned object. "I was given a Goose feather as a small girl. I used to call the man 'Silly Goose' in my head for years."

"So you _do_ remember me." A smile grew on his face, "You where 'shy nervous girl' before I knew you to be Lady Sansa."

"Shy? Nervous?" Sansa asked a little appalled and some parts embarrassed.

"Well you did try to hide in your mothers skirts, so I thought it fitting."

"Fair enough."

"All though, sorry my saying so. But you still look to be nervous."

"Meeting one's husband for the first time tends to do that."

"True." When he saw Bedivere desperately trying to seek his attention, knew their stolen time was up. "I'm sorry to cut this short. I truly was enjoying our conversation, but I'm needed."

"Please don't let me keep you, if it's important." Sansa said politely as her hand was taken and raised as he placed a gentle kiss there.

 

Luck was on her side when he turned and departed before her blush rose again, but quickly turned annoyed when she realised she still didn't get his name.

 

 

Hours later after the Stark family had settled into their rooms Sansa sort out her father demanding to know how much longer she was to wait. He turned and explained Uther had arranged for them to meet privately before they where to go down to the feast tonight.

 

Not wanting to make the wrong first impression, Sansa decided not to take her fathers arm as they walked into one of the large private meeting rooms.

When she saw a group of men gathered round the king, loud and laughing, she knew her father had lied about it being private.

Uther noticed her enter and came to welcome her, "Lady Sansa Stark, come meet Sir William Wilson."

When he approached and took her hand, placing another kiss there like the one earlier, she could only stand there frozen.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brother was kind enough to do some research for me while I was sick (luckily didn't ask me why) and found - with Guy Ritchie confirming - Goosefat's last name is Wilson. 
> 
> Yay! 
> 
> Oh, Tommy you think you're soooo clever! - Gives evil eye - Kidding, love! :D - I love and hate how well you know what I'm doing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry bout the wait.

 

 

 

Uther and Ned both noticed from a distance, how silent Sansa became when she laid eyes on William.

During their quiet exchange, Uther gave the signal for the others gathered to slowly make themselves scarce and giving them some space.

 

When neither spoke for some time and feeling the awkwardness between the pair, they came over to break the tension.

"How does a nice big wedding in a few weeks sound?" Ned asked them.

"No," Sansa said adamantly.

"Fine." William mumbled, but when they heard Sansa's negative all men turned to her.

 

"I don't want a large wedding. Can't we have a small ceremony, say tomorrow or in a few days?" Sansa asked them.

William gently grasped her arm and took her aside to talk.

"What's wrong?" He saw something in her eyes when she spoke before, needing an explanation for the change. "The king and queen where informed from your mother of your wishes for - "

"I was a stupid girl with stupid dreams. People change and grow up. Just a few people with be fine. Please?"

Eyes looking pleadingly at him, he knew he was missing something.

"You're sure?" He asked, when she desperately nodded her head with her eyes pleading to him, William relented.

"Tomorrow then. Just your family and the royal - "

When she grabbed the front of his coat and cut him off, William was determined to find out.

"No, please? My family, yes. The Pendragon's can, but not the Baratheon's." Sansa sounded desperate.

"Are you sure? Something small?"

"Yes, William."

Taking her hands and releasing her death grip from his clothes he turned back to the two men.

"We've decided, something small and discreet." Turning to Sansa for confirmation and seeing her nod, continued, "Tomorrow, as my bride wishes."

 

 

 

Plans where quickly put together for a man of the cloth to meet them at the Lady of the Lake for a simple ceremony, witnessed by the Starks and the Pendragon's.

No one dressing their best or too flashy, trying their best to leave the castle the following morning as to not to cause any suspicion.

 

 

 

As William made his way to the lake with Arthur and Bedivere saw the others where slowly gathering.

When Sansa finally emerged, William lost his breath when he saw her make her way towards him.

Her hair had been left flowing loosely down, wearing a long blue dress. Looking like it floated around her, and tied to one wrist was the feather he asked her brother to hand to her this morning. Matching the one around his.

Vows where said and plain gold rings where exchanged.

A sweet kiss was placed to her lips and they where married before noon.

 

 

 

Everyone split up into odd pairs as they disembarked and make their own way back to the castle, leaving the new couple behind.

Sansa's nerves didn't go unnoticed as the newly wedded couple walked back together.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I think it just hit me. I'm married."

Sansa thought she'd held up fairly well, taking everything better than she'd ever done. Not missing out on any sleep the night before, taking her family's concern for the ceremony being pushed forward without any warning with ease.

Her mother worried for her mental state when she explained it was her idea and not bothered by any of it.

But when their lips met, it finally a dawned on her.

Sansa was now a married woman with a wedding night looming over her, waiting, with the hours ticking down for the sun to set. With a man she barely knew, who could wisk her away and do whatever he wanted.

She didn't even know where she was to live now.

"Feels strange, doesn't it?" He asked.

Sansa's feet kept moving and she nodded her head when he spoke.

All of a sudden she yanked on his arm to stop them.

"I need to know. Where are we to live?"

"I'm staying in the castle for now. We have my family home, but we can find our own if you wish." He answered.

 

 

 

Walking up the castle steps William had a strange foreboding, cautiously making his way inside with his new wife behind him.

Holding hands they paused when someone screamed, they saw the guards scattered dead around the throne room.

"Oh no. My parents!"

"Sansa!"

She didn't hear his yell as she ran away.

Needing to know what happened to the royal family, left in the opposite direction.

"Bill!" Hearing Bedivere's voice, he turned down the closest hall to where he was hiding.

"The Baratheon's have gone nuts. They killed Uther." Bedivere explained.

"What?! We need to find Arthur! The king needs protecting." Bill rushed.

"Follow me."

Following down some narrow stairs to a small opening where Arthur was hunched under a dip in the wall. If Bedivere hadn't pointed it out, it would have been brushed over by anyone going past.

"Where's my mother? I'm not leaving without her." Arthur stated.

"You're our most pressing concern. We need to leave right now." Bedivere answered back.

"Not without her." Arthur was worried and adamant in his choice.

"Go. The both of you, I'll find Igraine." Bill spoke up.

"No, you need to come with us." Bed said annoyed.

"I can't leave without Sansa anyway, so go. Now!" Bill explained to him and pushing his friend, he made sure they left before he turned back.

 

 

Making a quick detour to his chambers to collect a few things, he followed the sounds of women screaming and yelling.

From his hiding place at the top of the secret lookout of the courtyard, he saw Cersei holding onto Igraine with a dagger placed against her neck. Causing Catelyn and Sansa to stop their advancement.

Being too far away, he couldn't hear what they were saying.

Unfortunately they didn't notice Joffrey was coming up behind them with a large number of his men. But took action when the queen's throat was sliced open, an arrow flew through the air and stuck through Cersei's neck.

But unfortunately did hear Joffrey's scream of 'Arrest him!' with his finger pointed right in his direction.

His path down was blocked by a number of Baratheon guards, but saw before he was dragged away, Joffrey had Catelyn stabbed in the back by his closest guard.

And Joffrey himself had taken a fistful of Sansa's hair, pulling her away screaming.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found out a long time ago, back then brides would wear blue, not white. Meaning purity. That's where 'something blue' comes from. (huh, the more you know)
> 
> One of the many useless facts for me to share that floats around in my brain, that no one asked for :)


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Two large men held an arm each as they dragged, more then moved their prisoner towards the last cell at the end of the dark path.

William didn't even try to fight as he was pulled around like a small doll.

When the door slammed behind him as he was thrown into his cell, one of the guards spat at him.

Luckily the man had no aim and the disgusting brown spit missed him by a mile.

It wasn't long before the false king soon made his presence known with his stupid brat tagging along behind him.

"So you're the one that killed my wife?" Robert asked him.

"Bring me her body and I'll gladly put another arrow in her."

Robert banged both his hands across the bars as he tried to intimate William. Not even flinching he came closer to look at Robert.

"Watch it, traitor."

"Pot. Kettle." Bill pointed out.

Robert chose to ignore the last comment and continued on as if he never heard, "Tell me where Arthur is and I'll spare your life."

"Dad, you promised I could kill him myself." Joffrey butted in.

"Don't worry son. You still might." Robert informed his son.

 

William took advantage of Robert's distraction and reached through, with quick reflex's, smashed Robert's face into the bars.

He stepped back in time before Joffrey could get to him. A guard came and helped Robert back to his feet. Clutching his bloody nose, Robert hammered out,

"Congratulations, scum. You're the first to volunteer for a public execution."

 

 

Keeping constant vigilance, Bill was silent and patient.

Slipping through the bars, he slowly walked along the corridor, having a quick look in every cell as he passed.

Noticed near the entrance to the dudgeons, his father in-law, "Ned? What are you doing in there?"

The man was sitting on his makeshift bed and looked up at the man standing before him.

"Robert had me arrested when I refused to bow to him. Wait, I saw them drag you into a cell. How'd you get out?" Ned asked.

"Easy. I've lived here almost as long as Arthur. I know this place better then most."

"Where's Catelyn?" Ned needed to know.

"I'm sorry, they killed her." Bill said gently.

He watched as the last flicker of anything resembling emotion left Ned. When the sounds of metal on metal registered with Ned he took stock of William trying to pry his cell door open, Ned rushed to stop him.

"Don't you fool." Ned yelled.

"You're a fool if you think I'm just gonna leave you here." Bill said.

"You have too."

William really wanted to knock some sense into Ned, but thought better of it.

"Your children - your family needs you." William implored.

"Not anymore. I watched as - who I thought - was my best friend run his sword through our king. He thinks he needs me to get the North's allegiance, but I know if you find and keep Arthur and Robb safe, Robert won't win."

"How dare you."

Ned saw the anger rise through William.

"My responsibility is only to my wife. Yours is your family. How dare you give me that burden."

"You need too." Ned said.

 

"No! You bloody coward, "William started pacing back and forth as he continued yelling, "How dare you!"

"How dare you! Your sons and daughters are depending on you and - you! - Arh! - You want to die. What I'm I suppose to tell them?"

"What the hell am I gonna tell Sansa?"

 

When the air finally left him and William slumped his head against the bars he felt Ned presence close by.

 

"I'm sorry, son."

He felt more then saw Ned move back further into his cell after his last words.

 

 

Trying not to fight the death grip Joffrey had on her hair, tried following him as best she could.

His stride getting faster the closer they were to the throne room. Sansa fell to her knees and braced herself into stopping her face planting on the ground.

Through her blurry vision she saw a set of feet not far from her.

"I see your plaything is married." She heard Robert say.

"She is? Who cares." Joffrey laughed.

Sansa made sure the tears gathering in her eyes wouldn't fall as she heard them laughing at her.

"So, does that mean I can keep her?" Joffrey asked his father.

"Only if you don't leave a mess like last time." Robert pointed out.

Joffrey looked around at the guards surrounding them and pointed at the only man who didn't look angry at them, "You. Help take this to one of my rooms."

 

The tall man with dark wavy hair, covered in armour stepped forward and lifted Sansa under her armpits to her feet and made their way up the closest flight of stairs. Sansa was aware of him directing her to the first set of guest rooms and took her to the one at the very end.

Sansa found it strange when he gave a gentle push to her back to make her move through the door.

She turned around alarmed when she heard him lock the door behind them. Franticly looking around for anything to use to defend herself.

"Lady Wilson, please I won't hurt you."

Sansa dropped the butter knife she found at the only table in the room when she heard how he addressed her.

"William would kill me if I didn't protect you."

"Who are you then?" Sansa asked.

"Sir Du Lac."

 

 

As William ran down the spiral staircase he bumped into someone. Going for his dagger he sighed with relief when he saw Wet-Stick.

"Bill? I thought they had you."

"They did. That's not important, where's Arthur and Bedivere?" Bill asked.

"They went on ahead. We're meeting at Arthur's hideout."

"Seriously?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but it's the only safe place for us to hide."

"Where are - " Bill was cut off when they heard the sounds of guards heading their way, he tried fighting Wet-Stick's hold when he grabbed his arm. Unfortunately was pushed into one of the boats in time for them to leave unnoticed.

As they headed down stream, out of danger Bill finally hit Tristan.

"I need to go back." Bill yelled.

"We just got out of there. I'm not going back."

"I need to find Sansa and her family."

"George found Arya, and Gawain found Jon and Robb. All are heading to where, we're going."

Bill hit Wet-Stick again and again.

"Ow. What the fuck!"

"My wife you dick. What about Sansa?" Bill asked pissed off.

"Ow! Last I saw she was with Lancelot."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tag was changed to underage, because of Sansa only being sixteen when they married
> 
> CRAP - forgot to mention, Jon yeah, I made him a Stark again. And Bran and Rickon don't exist


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited to wait, so I'm posting early
> 
> Enjoy!!!

 

 

 

Days. Sansa had been locked in her small room for days, waiting and hoping Joffrey wouldn't walk through that door.

The first day she spent in her room, she watched as men came in and out as they stripped the room clean of everything except the bed.

That first night was the worst. As the sun set, Joffrey made his first appearance. Stumbling in and reeking of alcohol.

Coming straight towards her, knocking Sansa off her feet and striking her across the face. He tried beating and ripping at her clothes. As soon as she started screaming Sansa was thankful when Lancelot came in and dragged Joffrey off her and pulled him away.

The following day when he came in with her breakfast, Sansa was relieved for her only friend there, that Joffrey was too drunk to remember how he was manhandled.

The second night she heard through her door Joffrey's voice to his men, they had free reign of the red head.

If it wasn't for Lancelot hitting and knocking out some of the men and locking himself in with her all night claiming she was his, Sansa didn't even want to contemplate what could of happened to her then.

Being a gentlemen, he kept a careful visual of the door that night, with both hands holding the hilts of both swords strapped to either side of his hips.

The following day Joffrey thinking the worst of her state of being, left Sansa to her supposed misery, demanding she not receive any food till she'd seen her father die.

That now felt like a long distant memory.

Lying on her bed with one of the only sheets she had, wrapped around her.

Covering anything that showed through where her wedding dress was ripped and fingering the lone goose feather still tied to her wrist.

From her window Sansa had a clear view, as only that morning she watched down below as her father was beheaded.

The remains of the tray of food left by Lancelot, long since scattered on the floor behind her. All her tears had long since dried up, lying there Sansa was starting to lose hope, wishing for night to never arrive.

 

 

Down amongst the people a group of men with their hoods up, watched with everyone else as men after men were executed for not bowing to their new king.

No one was any wiser when Bill and Bedivere where smart enough to hold back Robb when his father was brought out. Bedivere was quick to cover his mouth before they were discovered.

"There's nothing we can do. We're too late." Bedivere whispered.

"I'm sorry Robb." Bill spoke quietly from Robb's other side.

Unfortunately someone chose that moment to bump into Jon standing in front of them, who stumbled and knocked Arthur's hood off.

"Prince Arthur?"

"It's true, the king is alive."

"The king has come to save us."

More and more people started to raise their voices and draw unwanted attention to them.

Arthur was quick to cover himself back up and most of them tried to make a run for it.

Bill needed to make sure Arthur had a clear path, punched the nearest guard in the face, that was trying to follow.

"Clarendon. Arrest him."

The man in question was fast to cuff Bill's hands behind his back and pulled him towards the castle. Looking around him, Bill hoped everyone else had escaped.

 

 

As he was pushed through the halls, he was asked repeatedly.

"What's your name?"

"Not important."

"Tell me who you are."

"Nothing but a silly Goose."

"Your name!"

"I don't have one."

As they passed a gathered group of bystanders one of them yelled out. "Bill." He purposely didn't react to his name, the voice sounded surprisingly like Maggie, wanting the guard to think they where addressing someone else.

 

 

Bill fell to the floor of his cell with a loud crash, as he was tossed inside with his hands still chained behind him.

His face was screaming in pain as he was unable to break his fall. The only luck he had, he was immediately left alone.

As he lay on his side waiting out the worst of his pain to ebb, he slowly started moving. Manoeuvring his arms down and over his legs so his hands where in front of him, pulling out his cuff key from his boot and released his hands.

Soothingly rubbing his wrists, he got up and started working on the door.

 

 

As Sansa started drifting off to sleep, so she didn't bother lifting her head when she heard scratching at the keyhole of her door. Or when it finally opened and closed behind someone.

She did startle when the bed dipped behind her and a hand reached over her.

Trying to fight off the arm, she panicked when his other reached under her and covered her mouth so she couldn't scream.

"Look at my wrist Sansa."

Looking down, all the fight left her when she saw the identical feather tied to his wrist.

Turning her head back to look at him she cried in relief when she laid eyes on William. Turning over she immediately wrapped her arms around him.

"Please tell me, we're leaving?"

Feeling him hug her back, Sansa was suddenly pulled off the bed as he replied.

"We're leaving. But we have to be quiet. We don't have much time."

She watched as he picked up a large bag he'd left on the floor and silently opened the door.

"What about Sir Du Lac? We can't leave him here." Sansa whispered right behind him.

"Lance is watching the door."

He turned back to face her, "Don't you worry, he's coming with us."

 

 

Running down the spiral staircase, Sansa clutched to William's hand tightly as her other was keeping her sheet around her chest.

They startled when they where stopped by guards standing by the dock under the castle.

Her shaking almost took over until one of them turned and smiled at them.

"Lance. We found you guys a boat. But you need to leave quickly, we don't have much time till they notice our absence."

"Thanks, Bors." Lance replied.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Bill asked the men.

"We're sure. Someone needs to stay."

"You know it doesn't have to be you, Dagonet." Bill responded.

"We're trusted, aren't we Dagonet? Some of us need to stay. Find out what these bastards are up too." Bors passionately spoke up.

"You'd all best leave now." Were Dagonet's parting words as the three of them finally got on and left.

 

 

Sansa sat in the middle of the small boat with her sheet still wrapped around her and the bag next to her legs finding it too heavy when she tried placing it in her lap.

She leant back between William's thighs, slowly resting her head there and closing her eyes as he and Lance rowed them away.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist bringing back my baby. Dagonet, I still love you!!!
> 
> Lancelot is very much taken from 2004's King Arthur. He was ambidextrous and fought with two swords. In case you where wondering.... or not.


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

Looking down at the head resting on his leg drifting down close to his knee, when her head almost fell Bill gently moved Sansa down so he could move to get up.

As the boat stopped Lance and Bill together pulled it onto the shore. Reaching in Lance took the bag, tossing it over his shoulder as he walked off ahead.

Bill reached in and manoeuvred a sleeping Sansa into his arms, following slowly behind Lance.

They didn't have far to walk where George was waiting with a few horses tied to a nearby tree.

"Sansa, wake up."

Bill shock her gently as her arm tightened around his neck before she moaned and blinked her eyes open.

"What's going on?"

"We're going the rest of the way on horse back, time to get up." Lance spoke up ahead of them.

 

 

Sitting behind Bill and holding onto his waist, Sansa tried desperately to not fall asleep again. Sansa still remembered witnessing with her young eyes, someone falling off a horse. The horrible way he got trampled and his scream haunted her nightmares for weeks after that.

She still felt tied from all the nights clinging to her state of wakefulness during her incarceration, not having a clue of the last time she slept more than a few minutes at a time. The hours of missed sleep was still screaming at her now that she finally felt safe.

"How much further? How long till we get to where-ever we're going?" Sansa tiredly asked.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"And what is 'this' place we're going?"

Sansa heard the amusement in Bill's voice when he answered.

"A cave Arthur found when he was playing and got lost as a child. Only a handful of us even know of it's existence."

"It's safe?"

"The safest."

Sansa tightened her arms and hugged Bill close the rest of the way.

 

 

When she was helped down off the back of the horse, Sansa looked around in all her curiosity trying to figure out where they could possibly be headed now.

Curiously looking around as she followed, her eyes widened when Lance moved a curtain of leaves and vines to what looked to be a relatively large cave.

"Welcome to our new home." Bill joked.

"It's what I've always wanted."

Her retort was received with a pleasant sounding chuckle.

Seeing the bag Lance had dropped unceremoniously on the ground, Bill picked it up and indicated for Sansa to follow.

Making a turn down the tunnels from the left side of a large open area, they passed a number of smaller alcoves housing an unusual amount of cot-like mattresses for everyone to sleep.

Most already containing someone's belongs, placed near each bedding she saw.

Following down the end towards a larger alcove Sansa saw bedding large enough for the both of them to share.

"Arthur was kind enough to give all the married couples the larger spaces. We're at the end to give you some more privacy."

"With the situation, it's fine."

Dropping the heavy bag down on the ground, Bill tried assessing her.

"Sansa?"

She turned and faced away, hugging her sheet closer to herself.

"I'm really tied, but is there anywhere I could wash first?"

Untying the feather and placing it under his pillow, Bill opened the bag and moved around what looked to be a lot of silver and gold items. Digging down deeper he pulled out some green fabric.

If she hadn't dried out her eyes earlier, Sansa would've cried, but settled on a gentle smile when she saw him pull out a dress and night slip for her.

"Follow me."

 

 

Along the end of another tunnel, at the end was a bed of water. With an opening through the cave wall where you could look at the surrounding forest, the surrounding rocks looked as if it be hard to spot if you happened to pass from the other side.

Sansa couldn't stop looking at the wonderful picture it made.

The opening in the cave spread in enough light, making the load easier for their storage of candles. As Sansa was about to drop her sheet, she saw Bill still standing at the entrance with his back turned away from her.

"You're staying?"

"Yes. Standing guard."

"What for?"

"Unwanted company."

Accepting his reasoning, made quick work of her ruined clothes and dropping her feather on top of the pile.

Dipping her toes in the water, she was surprised at how pleasant the temperature was and fully immersed herself.

 

 

When he heard the sounds of Sansa struggling with her dress, Bill was about to offer his help when he glimpsed Sansa tearing down the front of her ruined wedding dress and pooling it by her feet.

A part of Bill was saddened to see the once beautiful dress dirtied from days of wear, and worse, torn up. From first assessment but hoping he was wrong, it looked as if Sansa had been attacked and raped. He wouldn't surprise him, from the way she'd clutched her filthy sheet to herself the moment he'd seen her again.

His eyes blinking furiously, Bill stupidly didn't look away in time, eyes widened and took in her naked profile. Examining her soft curves, looking up towards her breas-

Forcing himself to face back, Bill fought his whole being to not turn back when he heard sounds of water splashing.

Making a tight fist with his right hand and slapping his own cheek with the other.

"You alright, Bill?"

He turned in time to see Wet-Stick making his way over and laughing when he saw Bill slap himself.

"Yes, now piss off."

"But I wanted t-"

"It's occupied, so go away."

"Fine."

Bill heard his laughter as he walked away.

 

 

At the sound of men talking Sansa ducked under the water, not wanting to be discovered. When the person left, Sansa slowly went back to washing her hair.

Having another look outside Sansa felt relieved, finally free from that monster. Not wanting to think a second more of him while being in this nice water, she quickly got to work on removing days worth of filth. 

 

 

Seeing a pile of multiple sheets, Sansa quickly grabbed one to dry herself off. Pulling on the night slip and saving her dress for latter, made her way over to Bill.

He startled slightly when he felt Sansa place her hand on his arm.

Turning he saw Sansa using the sheet she was using to try and dry her hair, also making sure it was covering her barely covered chest.

"Ready?"

Bill couldn't find his voice so he gave her a nod. Retrieving her ruined items before they left, he directed them back to their, space.

 

 

Hair freshly brushed and braided, Sansa immediately dived under the warm bedding.

From her place were she curled up on her side looking at his every move, asking curiously.

"How was the water so warm?"

"No idea, I only know it comes from the Lady of the Lake."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Sansa watched as Bill unpacked all the clothes from the bottom of his bag.

"What's with all the gold and silver?" Sansa asked.

"Soon we're gonna need all the money we can get our hands on."

Quietening down, Sansa understood completely.

 

 

When he accompanied her on their bedding, Sansa shuffled back in alarm.

Bill sighed as his head landed on his pillow, before he turned over and faced away from her.

Feeling confused Sansa couldn't help speaking to his back.

"Don't usually men demand their wedding night?"

"Ours ended days ago. I'm tied, your tied, please just go to sleep."

As he drifted off he felt Sansa shuffle closer and move her head into his back, as her legs tucked up behind his while she curled up right behind him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose the same cave from 'Legend of the Sword' and put my own spin on it.
> 
> There's no magic in this story, except the Lady of the Lake's water always being a comfortable temperature.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

As Sansa slowly roused, a shiver rolled down her when for that split second, she thought she was still locked in that horrible room.

That was until the hand resting on her stomach grazed, then gave a small squeeze to her skin as the person moved closer to her. When she felt something strange pressed into her back, Sansa was quick to roll over to see what the problem was.

As she faced her husband, Sansa's eyes didn't get further than his right cheek where she saw a large purple, yellow bruise forming.

Reaching out to inspect the damage, her wrist was suddenly grabbed in a strong hold.

"What are you doing?"

His voice sounding croaky from sleep.

"William, what's wrong with your cheek?"

"Nothing."

"But there's a - "

"It's nothing."

Wrenching her arm out of his hold, Sansa rushed from the bed and as quick as she could, pulled on the green dress over her slip. Sliding on her shoes, Sansa snapped before briskly walking away.

"Fine!"

 

 

When Bill watched Sansa's jerking movements and snapping as she left, he couldn't help talking to himself.

"Nice one, William. Good job."

Feeling the cold air wafting through, he searched for his leathers before wrapping his coat around him. Finding his spare fur coat, he made his way to the kitchen.

 

 

Sansa tried remembering how to make her way back towards the entrance they came from, but must have gotten lost. For she only found where she'd bathed last night.

Feeling the unwanted tears pooling, couldn't stop them from falling down her cheeks.

"Sansa?"

When she looked up, there stood Lance. He got a big shock when he was pulled into a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"I got lost."

For some reason she couldn't bring herself to divulge anything that happened with William.

"Hey, no worries. I'll show you round. Where do you want to go first?"

"I am rather hungry."

Placing a hand across her shoulder, Lance showed her the way back.

 

 

Finding only Bedivere, Arya and George preparing the food, asked if they needed any help. When they declined, Bill sat at the table and waited for anyone else to show up.

"Cool bruise. How'd you get it?" Arya asked as soon as she saw Bill's face.

Slumping his head on his hand, he mumbled his reply just loud enough for her to hear.

"Doesn't matter."

Arya rolled her eyes and turned back to her chopping.

"I can see why you guys like him so much. He's a great conversationalist."

George and Bed both laughed at Arya's wit.

 

 

When food was placed in front of him, thanking them under his breath, Bill became aware of more and more people arriving with the smell of ready-made food.

Spoon in hand, managing a few mouthfuls, Bill almost threw it when he spotted Lance with his arm around Sansa. Instead he raised his left hand and rested it across his jaw hiding his mouth.

 

 

Sitting directly across from their brother in-law, Jon and Robb both saw Bill's wedding ring shining off his finger, the light catching from the candles placed in the centre of the table. Looking behind him, Jon saw what had made Bill so annoyed.

 

 

The whispering between the brothers didn't go unnoticed by Bill as his eyes followed his wife and friend sit together further down from him. Loosing his appetite, he sat and listened to all the conversations happening around him.

 

 

Sansa was more then excited to see her family again and quickly got into discussions with all of them, asking how they got out of the city.

Arya explained in great detail of witnessing Robert pulling out his sword in front of everyone in the court and charging at the seated king and ramming straight through him and throne itself. Making Cersei and Joffrey cheer and laugh as they each held onto Igraine, forcing her to watch. George and some of his students had been there and where quick to grab Arya as they all rush away before the fighting started.

Jon and Robb got caught in the fight with Robert's men, but managed to get away with the help of Gawain and Rubio. Robb went on to say that trying to escape through the streets of Camelot had been his stupid mistake. They got noticed and recognised by more soldiers guarding the castle and Rubio sacrificing himself was the only way they had made it out alive.

 

 

As everyone became more lively the more they ate and talked, Arthur was the last to arrive. Taking in and looking at everyone, Arthur made his way over and sat himself beside his best friend, Lance.

Taking a piece of toast and pouring himself some tea, Arthur slapped the back of his friends head, hard.

"What the fuck!?" Lance yelled in pain.

Arthur ignored him and spoke, addressing everyone. "Snow will soon be upon us. I think we should all start preparing."

"Maybe think of assigning duties for everyone?" Arthur asked.

 

Sansa was still drinking her tea, holding it with both hands as she desperately tried warming up. She listened to everyone figuring out who should do what.

Listening for her name, her and William where asked to help with food for the next few weeks.

Feeling anxious, Sansa hoped he'd be willing to help show her what to do.

As men where departing for the days hunt she felt someone come up behind her and place a warm fur coat over her shoulders.

Turning to say thank you, Sansa only managed to watch in time, to see William already walking away.

She threaded her arms through the sleeves and wrapped herself in his warm furs. Pulling the collar closer around her neck, Sansa breathed in his comforting smell.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh! Arhhhh! Yay, now we're slowly heading into Robin Hood territory.  
> lol :D


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

Putting his archery skills to good use, Bill managed to gather enough feathered-friends to last everyone quite awhile. Choosing to stay to himself, Bill took out his frustration on all the flying animals he could see.

Not in all his years had he'd ever been angry enough to want to harm any of his friends for anything or anyone. Sure he'd taken a couple of ladies to his bed in his youth, but when he'd seen them with someone else, clearly having moved on. Bill had never felt the urge to throw a spoon in the guys eye before.

 

 

Wanting to think about something else, went to see how the others where fairing.

Clearly they didn't know hunting anything larger than a chicken required stealth. These guys where acting worse than a bunch of little girls.

"Don't look at me man, you're on your own."

Arthur held up his hands to Lance when he tried getting his closest friend on his side.

"But I swear, I was just being a friend."

Lance tried imploring to Robb.

"Really? And how many women can you name, that you're only friends with?" Arthur asked smugly.

If looks could kill, the death glare Lance directed at Arthur would have evaporated him out of existence.

"Well.... Sansa, for one."

"Anyone else?"

"Ummm...?"

 

 

Hearing the guy trying desperately to defend himself, Bill felt like the biggest foul. It made prefect sense. He'd properly been Sansa's only friend, for days. It was no wonder they got close.

Some friend his was, knowing Lance had always been a ladies man. But knew deep down the guy would never do anything to harm any of his friends in the way everyone was implying.

Heading up to him, Bill patted Lance's back. "Hey buddy, I need your help carrying the birds."

"Sure thing, Bill." Lance gave him a thankful smile as they headed off. 

 

 

While they where all heading back everyone paused when the saw a few Baratheon guards making their way through the forest on horseback. They decided to have a bit of fun with them.

When he got the signal, Bill took out his bow and fired off some arrows to spook the horses.

 

 

The sounds of men's laughter was the first indicator that they where coming back in time for lunch preparations.

Sansa had been spending her morning laughing as she watched Arya trying to learn how to fight with Mike.

They asked if she wanted to join, trying to persuade Sansa by saying it was a great way to warm-up. But Sansa was content to sit on the chair and watch them make fools of themselves.

George was observing them and like Sansa, didn't feel in the mood to join or even correct them.

When  everyone all stored away their catch for preparations later, Sansa almost knocked her face into the hand stretched out in offering next to her.

"Lunch?"

She asked and took her husbands hand when he nodded.

 

 

Standing by the bench, she watched as William got out some vegetables for her to prepare. As he finally got to work cutting up some carrots it came to his attention she was still just watching him.

"What's wrong?"

"To be honest, William. I've never done anything like this before. Maybe I should ask to do something else. I know I'll just get in your way."

Dropping his knife he came to stand in front of her and gently took a hold of her arms just below her elbows, gently pulling her forward.

"Don't talk like that, please? You'll see, it's really not that hard."

"Really?"

"Sansa, I'll never lie to you. Now, come see."

She was pleasantly surprised how quickly it all came to her.

"I'm sorry about this morning."

"You really took me by surprise, William."

"I was asleep and my reflexes kicked in when I felt someone try to grab me."

His hand landed on top of one of hers, paused her cutting.

"Again, I really am sorry. But I didn't know there was a bruise, is it bad?"

Sansa tentatively reached up to cup his face. When he moved his face into her hand, allowing her to move him how she needed to get a better look.

"The colour isn't too dark, does it hurt when I touch it?"

The bruise reached from the bottom of his jaw up to his cheekbone, not wanting to cause any real pain, pressed in a finger in a few different places.

"No."

"How'd you get it?"

"I was arrested the day we escaped, I had my hands cuffed behind my back when I was thrown into my cell."

He stood in shock for a while when Sansa placed a gentle kiss to his purple cheek, before going back to chopping.

 

 

When Sansa took over de-podding the peas, she couldn't help throwing one at William's head. As the corner of his mouth turned up in a smile, she threw another at his temple.

Her giggling escaped as she threw more, but squealed when he tried grabbing her. Jumping back and rushing around the kitchen to escape his hands.

They laughed as he tried grabbing her every time she threw more peas she'd kept hidden in her fists.

Bill was silently impressed as she hit her target - him - every time.

Predicting her next move, he faked left and captured Sansa from behind, wrapping his arms around her middle as she tried banking right.

Sansa's laughter raised as she was lifted off her feet slightly, and felt him trying to pry her hands open.

"Noo."

They both struggled and paused when they saw Bedivere and Jon smirking at them.

"Mind if we can get lunch any time soon?" Bedivere couldn't contain his amusement.

Bill forced Sansa and himself to awkwardly walk forward, towards the boiling pot and finally pried her hands open. Where she laughed out again.

"No, you silly Goose, stop!"

Making sure the squished peas fell in with the rest of the vegetables.

"You'll get lunch once it's ready, like everyone else."

Sansa giggled at his strong reprimand.

"You're the one who's silly, you naughty thing."

 

 

Together they made some cold meat sandwiches and a cooked cut-tossed vegetable stew, enough for all the hungry mouths waiting impatiently.

 

 

While Sansa was preparing for rest, she saw William had already made himself comfortable in bed. As she brushed out her hair to braid again, Sansa listened as he told her what the men had done that morning.

Scaring the horses so much, the soldiers had fallen and slid off their backs. They had tried pulling their weapons in their panic and only managed to have them stolen.

Sansa giggled as he explained they had covered their faces and tried to tell the scared soldiers that these woods belonged to them. That they where the creatures who've always dwelled here. And if anyone else tried coming back they'd better be prepared to lose everything they carried or lose their life.

"That's cruel."

"But extremely funny. One even pissed themselves."

"Eew, William! That's gross." 

He laughed and moved back to his own pillow as Sansa crawled in beside him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More from Sansa, coming soon :)


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

Feeling the fresh breeze blowing through her hair and across her face, making her whole body shiver. Sansa wrapped the warm fur coat closer to her chest to keep warm from the surprisingly cold day of spring.

Knowing Summer was soon upon them, it felt like a shock to the system when a cool day came after weeks of warmer weather.

Seeing the larger distance between her and the men she was supposed to be following, Sansa fastened her pace so she wouldn't lose them through the trees.

With only a short gap now separating them, Sansa couldn't help being hypnotized from the way the tight leather pants hugged all the men as they walked.

Hearing her name called, Sansa finally snapped her eyes away from the great view that had stolen all her attention.

"Sansa, you're up."

 

 

From her hiding place behind the bush, Sansa could clearly recall the horrible Winter they almost didn't make it through. The first month passed with relative ease. Everyone still made regular patrols of the forest from unwanted visitors and hunting as necessary.

Sansa was slowly starting to feel more comfortable around her husband during the day. Their time cooking and preparing most of the meals together really helped Sansa see the kind of man she was stuck with.

Nights felt like the worst, when the haunting memories of everything she went through and the parents she lost came back. William was always there to help dry her tears and his back was presented when she needed a place to hide her face.

 

 

Half way through the second month people started feeling the pressure of Winter truly settling in.

The Weather getting colder and the days getting shorter and the animals finding their places to hide was no concern to Sansa. When Lancelot and William sat her down and explained they had talked about her.

Feeling the betrayal on both sides, Sansa refused to talk to either of them for a couple of weeks. They where the first ones to crack and apologise, Lancelot for betraying the trust that had quickly formed between them and William for not asking her first.

 

 

When the last month hit, it came with the biggest blow to everyone. The entrance to the cave iced and completely froze over. Locking and trapping them all in the cave.

Tensions where flying high as more days passed and no one was any closer to braking through the ice. Rations were finally divided and handed out.

But as every day that went and the food got fewer, another person would some join the panic.

Walking around for a distraction and trying to clear her head, Sansa accidently heard William's voice. Quickly covering her mouth, she hoped they hadn't spotted her.

 

 

"There's no reason to feel ashamed of finding your wife attractive."

"Bedivere. She's almost seventeen."

"So?"

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come to you."

"Hey, sorry. I'll listen, really. Explain it to me."

"I just..., notice the way her eyes follow all the younger guys."

"And?"

"Have you ever seen the way she blushes whenever she's alone with Arthur?"

"Once, when he was teasing her about something."

"It's been more then that, trust me."

"So?"

"Well, I.... Okay, I listened and followed Lance's advice, letting Sansa call the shots after almost being raped. But this..."

"Oh!"

"What?"

"I think I'm getting it now."

"What?"

"I know her friendship with Lance no longer bothers you. You're actually hating all the attention she gives the rest of the guys."

"And your reason being?"

"You're falling for her."

 

 

Before she could hear William's response Arya chose that same moment to find and drag her away.

"Arya this was important."

"Yeah, so? So is this."

Her wrist was in Arya's really strong grip as she was pulled away from the conversation she desperately wanted to hear the end of. When she got distracted by what she was being shown.

Arthur, Lance, Robb and Jon found the axes and finally got to work on hacking away at the ice.

Anyone who wanted to help, happily took turns in shifts to break through their prison.

 

 

Waiting for sounds of anyone approaching, Sansa still spend weeks contemplating and over analysing the conversation she'd eavesdropped on. She really liked her husband and couldn't see a future without him in it.

William was kind enough to tell her early on that their marriage was going to go at a pace they where both comfortable with and if she ever wanted anything more, she only had to ask.

Tears shined when she recalled the memory of her almost running through all her rations after a particularly bad day of cramps, she'd been panicking something chronic when William had found and calmed her down, telling her he'd share his.

 

 

She stilled and breathed deeply when the sound of hooves clopping along the path got closer.

Pulling off her coat, Sansa brushed her fingers through her wind swept hair, making it look more wild, before she ran out of the bushes with her arms flaying about.

"Help!"

"Please, you have to help me!"

The men jumped down from their horses and from the carriage. One man was even nice enough to pull off his coat for the scared woman with dried up blood all over her neck and ripped clothes, wrapping it over her shivering shoulders. 

"What's wrong? What happened to you?" The nice man asked.

"These crazy, psychotic men kept me as their prisoner for weeks."

"How on earth did you escape?"

"With our help." A voice up from the nearest tree bellowed out from above.

They all looked up to see a man with a bow and arrow pointed right at them, smiling down at them and giving the crazy woman a wink.

With Bill's distraction, they didn't notice they were surrounded on all sides.

The man who's coat was no longer around Sansa's shoulders had her dagger lying across his throat.

"What's in the carriage?"

Sansa asked as she pressed the tip of the dagger deeper into the mans neck.

"Gi.... gifts for King Robert."

"What kind of gifts?"

"Gold, silks, wine."

"Are you loyal to the false king?"

"Of course."

"Wrong answer."

The man didn't have time to raise his arms and defend himself as his throat was quickly slit open.

That was when an arrow flew down and went straight through another's neck, all men broke out fighting.

Sansa ducked when someone swung their sword for her. From her knees, Sansa threw the bloody dagger in her hand into the mans chest.

Turning at the sounds of grunting Sansa spotted someone trying to climb the tree. With quick reflexes, Sansa threw her other dagger into the mans back.

Making him lose his grip and fall to the ground. Imbedding the dagger further into him, his scream finally cut off.

Taking and climbing the same path William took, she sat herself next to her husband on the sturdy branch and watched as the men continued winning.

"How'd I do this time?"

"You where so good."

Sansa smiled when he placed a kiss to her cheek.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To give a bit of back story, I've loved as long as I can remember, LOVED everything King Arthur and Robin Hood.  
> I binged watched season 1 - 7 of Game of Thrones,  
> (last year, after years and years of nagging from A LOT of friends and family members)  
> in eight days and saw Legend of the Sword a few weeks after.  
> After seeing both so close together, this last part of the chapter - the ambush - was the very first thing that was written down in a note book.  
> So I'm really happy to finally be sharing with you all, the birth and the beginning of my love of Goosefat Bill and Sansa Stark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, so I hope this makes up for it

 

 

 

Bill could have sworn he'd fallen asleep with Sansa curled up behind him again. When he felt consciousness slowly ruining his peaceful sleep, Bill felt his tempting wife pressing insistently into his lap, feeling the constant back and forth of her rolling hips.

Bill realising they had moved in their sleep, he tried tightening his hold on her waist to pause the tantalising movements, his erection got worse when Sansa pushed herself back into him.

Wishing for someone to listen, hoping for anything to stop Sansa's cute little sleepy moans escaping past her lips. He knew she was waking up so in his panic Bill closed his eyes faking sleep.

 

 

Sansa was having the most pleasant dream, not wishing to be disturbed and much to her disappointment was thrust back into the land of the living by strong hands trying to holding her still.

As her eyes betrayed her and opened wide, Sansa smiled at the feel of the erection welcoming her as it had been for the past few months. Rolling to her back and into her morning stretch, some places popping as the air left some of her joints. Sansa turned and saw William still had his eyes closed.

Trying to muster up the courage, Sansa slowly leant forward to kiss William when she felt her full blader calling out to her. Sitting up instead Sansa really looked and took notice of his pillow scrunched up tight in one of his fists and his chest moving with his uneven breaths. Knowing he wouldn't fake sleep for no reason, sighing in disappointment got up and left.

 

 

 

Sansa was sitting against a tree and casually pulled apart leaves into tiny little pieces when she wasn't busy watching Bedivere, Wet-Stick and her husband breaking apart the carriage she helped them obtain for much needed firewood.

Her eyes kept straying back to William every time he swung down his axe upon the part he was completely focused on. Lance had eventually come out to join her and followed suit with the leaves.

Sansa hated admitting to herself, she was getting concerned the longer in the day it got. Arthur had taken her sister and brothers, as well as some of the others to the city to find out how it was fairing under Robert's reign. The sun was getting lower in the sky and there was still no sight of any of them and no word for almost two days.

When she saw the sweat rolling down William's neck making his skin look shiny, and his hair getting darker and curlier the hotter he got. Sansa was just about to suggest more removal of clothing when he granted her wish and threw his shirt to the ground beside him.

Her tongue was just about to moisten her lips when a hand waved across and blocked her perfect view. Turning to Lance, Sansa answered his smirk with her best glare.

"This better be good."

"But Sansa, I'm just so worried about the others. I need comfort."

Sansa smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand, not at all impressed with Lance's humour.

"Suffer silently, I'm busy."

"Clearly."

Leaves where forgotten as Lance found his true source of entertainment.

"Ask him." Lance stated.

"Who?"

"Bill."

"And ask what exactly?"

"To give you what you want."

"And what do I want?"

"Him."

Lance laughed when she smacked his chest again but didn't miss her pout as she crossed her arms over her chest. His smile dropped and wrapped her grumpy self under his arm.

"Alright, Possum. Tell me what's wrong."

"Possum?"

"What? I'm trying to sound all 'dad' like."

"Not Possum."

"Fine. But seriously sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Daughters don't usually talk to their _dad_ about this sort of thing."

"Sure they do. If it helps, think of me as new agey."

Sansa's head rested against him as she opened up.

"It's been happening for a while now. I've been hearing everyone make off handed comments that we should 'get it on', but every time I try to get close to William, I..."

"Freeze up? Get cock blocked? Get pushed away? All of the above. Which is it? Help me out here."

"I guess I chicken out."

"Oh! It's simple then, just talk to the poor guy."

"How?"

"Easy, say 'Bill I want you to make me woman' or 'I'm ready, take me now'."

Lance fluttered his eye lashes while he spoke and tried for a breathy girls voice, which sounded horrible but managed to make Sansa laugh.

"All joking aside sweetheart, I really think he needs you to make the first move."

 

 

 

Having stood guard for William as long as he had been for her, Sansa learned fairly quickly how long he took to wash himself. Waiting for the right opportunity as William dunked his head under the water, she now had her chance and handed everything to Lance. He gave her an encouraging wink before he rushed away. 

Before going back to her guard duties Sansa couldn't help watching as William's upper body surfaced from the water and ran his fingers through his hair.

 

 

"This isn't funny."

Sansa refused to turn around when Bill re-emerged from the water. He couldn't find his clothes or anything else to dry himself off with.

"I want us to talk."

"Sansa, I really think this can wait till I'm dressed."

"It can't."

Bill quickly covered himself with both hands and yelled her name in shock when she suddenly turned around and faced him.

"If we wait, then you'll think up some excuses and we won't talk for days again."

Seeing a sheet Sansa was trying to hide behind her back he tried appealing to her good nature.

"Please, I'm cold and wet. Can we please talk once I'm covered?"

"Not till you hear me out."

"Well I clearly don't have a chose."

"Sure you do. You can leave anytime."

"Funny."

Bill was clearly getting annoyed from his sarcastic tone and with one hand still trying to desperately cover his modesty, took a chance at trying to grab the sheet with the other. When Sansa dodged him, he huffed and gave up.

"Fine, you win."

"Does that mean you're my prize?"

Sansa found it amusing when his eyes did some strange blinks before they widened.

"What are you trying to say Sansa?"

"That I'd like for you to ask me to share a meal with you. Just the two of us."

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

 

 

 

Listening to everything his wife wasn't saying sent a shiver rolling down his naked body as he fought off his smile. His patience now was being rewarded with her standing before him, waiting to be courted.

Water from his drenched hair kept his spine wet as he no longer cared for his modesty. Bill raised his hands to Sansa's waist and brought her in closer to kiss her cheek.

His lips lingered longer then usual as he whispered, "Have dinner with me tonight?"

Thinking it was cute how Sansa suddenly turned shy with red glossing both her cheeks as she refused to lower her eyes past his face.

"Sure."

Being cheeky, Bill pushed her flush against his wet body hugging Sansa close, soaking the front of her dress. The sheet was pushed into his arms, Bill smiled and finally let out his small laugh at Sansa's quick departure.

 

 

 

Freshly dressed and walking through the tunnel, Bill saw Bedivere up a head. Just as he was about to pass him, Bill grabbed his sleeve and forced Bedivere to walk backwards for a bit.

"Come on, I need your help."

Bedivere adjusted his shirt back into place as he followed his friend.

"What with?"

 

 

Sansa was sitting in the main area watching Lancelot working his charm to the max with one the pretty ladies that had captured his attention as she'd walked past them earlier.

 

"We're having dinner together." Sansa told Lance in all her excitement.

"That's great, sweetheart. When?"

"Soon, I think."

"Now, this is - hold it! Who's she?"

Sansa tried searching for what distracted Lance.

"Who?" Sansa asked.

"Her."

Lance didn't give Sansa a chance to say a thing when he immediately left and blocked the other ladies path. So Sansa went and sat some distance away as Lancelot put the moves on the cute blonde with the big chest.

Really wishing not all men liked the sickening display that girl was putting on.

Breasts where pushed up almost in the guys face and her giggling. The high pitch of her voice, sounding utterly ridiculous from here. Hanging on his every word like he was preaching gospel and with the amount of blinking. She clearly looked as if she had something lodged in her eyes.

Really wishing there was.

Sansa rolled her eyes as Lance had one of her light curls twisted round one of his fingers as they moved in closer.

 

"Sansa?"

Bill was standing to the side as he waited for her attention to drift to him and offered his hand as she started getting up. Sansa got confused when Bill directed them out of the cave into the thick forest.

 

With the sun still taking it's time setting, gave off enough light to guide them.

Curiosity peaked when Bedivere tipped his hat at both of them as he passed and gave a thumbs up clearly meant just for Bill.

 

Torches where set up around a small open area of soft grass, with a blanket spread out with their dinner in the centre waiting for them. A bag was placed to the side with Sansa could only guess what was inside and both coats waiting encase the temperature dropped.

"What's this?"

"Can't you see Sansa?"

"See what?"

"We just got married. Everyone is here celebrating, the feast has been spread out for us. Your parents are here looking on, so happy for you. And with the rest of your family, they're sitting just over there."

Pointing off in one of the directions with one of his fingers.

"The band is over there and the music is joyful, almost deafening. There are so many people here, I don't recognise a lot of these people. With not a single sober face in the house. All of whom, are waiting for our first dance as husband and wife."

Sansa's tearful eyes where not missed.

"Can you see _it_ yet?"

Sansa was unable to find her voice.

"May I have this dance?"

Bill didn't have any resistance when Sansa instantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hands held her waist as they gently swayed around the small patch of grass.

"The music has turned soft and beautiful. The perfect mix for our dance. Can you see everyone looking on, envious of the vision you make?"

"I - I see it." Sansa's voice cracked.

One of her hands cradled the side of his face as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Can you hear them? Cheering for - "

Sansa cut off the rest as she covered his lips again. Bill's hands clutched her lower back as he brought her in closer.

Sansa really didn't want their kiss to end but separated them anyway.

"William?"

"Yes?"

Sansa shivered as his voice turned raspy.

"I'm hungry. Where's our wedding feast?"

Bill shook his head slightly, making his eyes clear up as he helped Sansa onto the blanket.

Choosing more than enough finger food for the both of them, they stuffed themselves till it was just picked at by Sansa. Once finished, Bill chose to lie on his back with one of his arms as a makeshift pillow.

"William, what was all _this_?"

Sansa was still sitting up as she still picking at the fruit.

"This was showing I care."

"For _me_?"

Bill grabbed her nearest arm and nudged Sansa till she stumbled and landed over him.

"Of course _you_ , silly. I wouldn't do this for anyone else."

"Really?"

"Sansa, I was here waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"A sign you felt the same."

Unable to resist his cuteness, Sansa moved into kiss him again. She moaned into his mouth when his palm cupped the back of her head and rolled them over.

Tongues tangled, hands roamed and more moans escaped them as they lost track of time.

One of Sansa's ankles was hooked over one of his legs and one of her hands, had fingers tangled in his hair as kisses where pecked along his neck when Bill lifted his head at a strange noise.

"You hear that?"

"Yes, I moaned."

"No, I mean - yes I heard _that_. But I hear hooves."

"William, focus on me."

Bill was smart enough not to ignore Sansa's tone and leant down kissing her.

But when he heard the clopping getting closer he lifted his head again, Sansa huffed and pushed him off her.

"I'm gonna kill 'em."

Sansa opened the bag to see her daggers and Bill's bow and arrows.

 

 

Standing side by side blocking the path, Sansa had a dagger in each hand and Bill had an arrow pointed at the solo traveller. Stopping his horse a few paces away from the threatening pair.

"Please don't hurt us."

The man raised his hands up in surrender and sounding legitimately scared.

"We just need safe passage away from the mad king. Please?"

"Who's we?" Sansa's loud voice asked.

"Me and my son."

A young blonde boy poked his head out from behind his father.

"Not unless you tell us what happened." Sansa answered.

"That bastard raised everyone's taxes so high, it was impossible for us all to pay. When we couldn't, they..."

The yelling stopped and he quietly spoke to his son before he dropped down from his horse. With his arms still raised he approached them slowly.

"Blue doesn't disserve to hear what they did to his mother."

"What happened?" Sansa asked as she lowered her weapons and made Bill lower his.

"The king," he spat out in disgust "and that brat of his, both raped my wife and... killed her, as they made me watch." "I barely got us out of there alive."

"What's your name friend?" Bill asked.

"Backlack."

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

Sansa watched on forlorn as Blue stuffed his face like he hadn't received a descent meal in days.

Bill and Bedivere where sitting beside her as they went over the wanted poster Backlack gave them earlier.

"I'm tenth on the list." Bedivere pointed out.

"Look here, I'm... twentieth? Really?" Bill answered. "Almost everyone is on here, it's strange how Arthur's not even mentioned."

Backlack lifted his head and finished swallowing his mouthful before answering.

"That's 'cause he killed some blonde fella and strung him up on the steps of the castle. Claiming it to be the long lost dead prince."

"It's really disgusting, he's got no face and been there for months." Blue cut in before being reprimanded, and went back to his meal.

"Lancelot is even on here and so are you, Sansa." Bill pointed out.

"Really?" That got her attention.

"Yeah, under your maiden name. Second most wanted, congratulations."

Sansa pointed a finger to the name under hers.

"Goosefat Bill is the third must wanted. Who's that?"

"Huh - no idea."

George was sitting across from them and laughed, clutching his stomach.

When his amusement died down and still clutching his aching chest, George noticed many pairs of eyes looking at him, waiting.

"Bill, you idiot. They put you on there twice."

 

 

Sansa watched as Bill prepared for bed, she wasn't the only one annoyed. Ever since George dropped his news on them, Bill had withdrawn and been grumpy the rest of the night.

Waiting for him to join her, Sansa turned and sprung on him the moment he fell beside her. Poking Bill in the ribs and chest, anywhere she could reach.

Sansa only stopped when Bill grasped both her hands.

"What?!"

"I don't like being ignored."

Sansa sounded just as fed-up us him. His hands released her and drew her in close to peck her lips.

"Okay. Sorry."

Sansa allowed him one more kiss before she settled back down on her pillow.

Once Bill rested on his side, Sansa wrapped herself around his back.

"Sansa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please not call me Silly Goose in public again."

"Why not?"

"Never mind."

Sansa moved up and rested on one arm to look down at his profile.

"Surely you don't think it's my fault?" She asked.

"No, it's probably mine. Just ignore me, I don't know why it's bothering me."

"Because you're my Silly Goose, that's why."

Sansa ruffled his hair and felt proud she got a smile and a small chuckle out of him as she begun placing kisses to the side of his face. Sansa moved down and gently rested the side of her face against his temple.

"William, let's run away together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, run as fast and as far as we can. Just the two of us, alone without a care or trouble in sight. We could go where no one would ever find us."

"Sounds nice."

"You think so?"

"Mmm, but?"

"What's with the but?"

"There always is."

"Not this time."

"Mmm-hmm."

"You don't want to leave with me?"

When Sansa's small unsure voice reached his ears, Bill instantly turned over and pulled her down into his arms.

"If it's what you truly wanted, I would have packed our bags already."

"So you were just humouring me?"

"Of course not. I'm listening to your fear and trying to help, calm you down."

"I don't need calming down. What I need is, is a husband on my side."

Sansa pushed herself up so she was now sitting beside him.

"I'm on your side, Sansa, you know that. Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know!"

Bill wrapped Sansa in his hug and ran a few fingers through her hair as she leant down against him.

"I'm scared too. And if you still want to leave in the morning, we'll go."

"Really?"

Sansa's question was muffled in his shoulder.

"Yes."

Sansa moved with Bill as he laid back down on the mattress.

 

 

Bill didn't know how long they stayed there holding each other, the candle was almost burnt down to the wick. When he shifted slightly, the material of his shirt close to Sansa's face was damp.

"I'm sorry."

"Sansa, you never have to apologise to me."

"You were right. Seeing our names in black and white, really brought everything forward."

"We'll be fine."

Sansa moved up and instantly met his lips, as his hands held her back. Feeling more comfortable in his embrace, Sansa moved her arms around his shoulders and deepened their kiss, never wanting it to end.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

Bill woke later then expected and immediately noticed Sansa wasn't anywhere. Once ready for the day ahead, he made his way to the kitchen.

Turning the last corner Bill's eyes instantly zoned onto the long familiar red hair. Placing a kiss to the top of Sansa's head, Bill never got a chance to sit when she moved to her feet and grasped his hand pulling them away.

"We volunteer."

Sansa yelled behind them. Once out in the morning air Bill asked.

"For what?"

"Hunting."

"And are we?"

Bill's question went unanswered but he saw her daggers strapped to her waist with his bow and arrows in her other hand.

Not concerned in the slightest, followed Sansa to whatever destination she had in mind. Sansa lead Bill to the tree he always used to guard the main road.

Helped Bill to strap his quiver to his back and handed over the bow before climbing up to Bill's perch. With him hot on her heels. Once they settled next to each other Sansa pulled Bill into a kiss.

"What was that for?" Bill asked.

"I'm thanking you for helping me with my huge freak out."

"Then -" he reciprocated the kiss, "I thank you for helping with mine too."

"You were scared?"

"Is it really so hard to believe?"

"That's not what I meant."

"You think it was easy for me? Seeing my wife's name on a wanted poster?"

"William, I - "

"Don't doubt for a second - there was a part of me that really wanted to steal you away last night."

"You did?"

"Yes. Because I want to keep the woman I love safe."

Her lips immediately slammed onto his and wouldn't stop placing kisses to both his cheeks and across his jaw and back to his lips again.

"I love you, too."

 

Feeling lost in each other, they lost track of why they were out there and how long they stayed.

At some point Bill sat back against the trunk of the massive tree and had Sansa leaning over his chest as they slowly passed the time together.

 

The sound of people approaching put them both on instant alert. High up on their perch, saw too many people to count, heading towards them.

Sansa clung tightly onto Bill when they saw everyone. His arms instinctually wrapped around Sansa, bringing her closer to his chest. Neither knowing what to do.

"Should we get down?"

"Fat chance." Bill answered.

 

They watched on as everyone soon had them surrounded and looked as if they where setting up camp.

"Who are you?" Bill yelled down at the man standing under the tree.

The man looked up while shielding his eyes from the sun to get a good look.

"I'm Vardis Egen, we've come from the north to help the king."

"And who is your king?" Sansa asked.

"Arthur Pendragon. We came as soon as we could."

"Who sent you?"

"We received a letter from people who claim to be our friends, Bors and Dagonet."

 

Once they climbed down Sansa heard Arya's angry voice travel from the opposite direction.

Bill observed from a distance as Sansa rushed to her siblings and helped Robb with Jon, who was struggling on his feet. Bill rushed over and relieved Robb and helped Sansa bring Jon back to the cave.

"You just had to try and play hero. Well I hope you're happy." Arya was still mad at Robb.

"What happened?" Sansa asked.

"We almost got ambushed in what we thought was our safe house."

Jon started, but with his pain Arya talked over him.

"Arthur and Gawain where with us when we heard Joffrey's guards breaking down the doors. When they recognised all of us, Robb tried sacrificing himself to let us escape out the back."

Bill's jaw tightened as Arya went on.

"Only they anticipated that and came barging through, so we went for the secret tunnel under the floorboards and Jon got a sword in the back for protecting the martyr here." Pointing her finger over her shoulder at Robb. "I locked the door in time for the idiots to escape and closed the trap door behind me."

 

When they saw the cave's entrance up ahead, Bill asked Arya to take over.

Grabbing a hold of Robb's arm, Bill forced him to follow him away from the others.

"Hey, let go!" Robb yelled as he tried to get Bill to release his arm. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What the hell is yours?" Bill yelled back. "What the hell where you thinking? Or where you at all?"

"I thought I was trying to be a good man and do the right thing. Just like my father!"

"Huh!" Bill sarcastically laughed out. "Your father was an idiot! He wasn't a good man, be better than him!"

Bill's words angered him, and caused Robb to punch him in the face.

"Ned was a pathetic coward!"

Robb's fist connected with him again. When Robb tried charging, Bill raised his hands and shoved Robb backwards, making him stumble on his feet.

"I was there, I saw! And I tried everything to help Ned escape prison."

That finally got through to him.

"What do you mean?" Robb asked.

"I picked the lock of Ned's cell and fiscally tried to push him out. Just like you, he punched me in the face." "Remember the bruise I carried for weeks? A wedding present from your father."

"I didn't know."

"I punched Ned right back and pulled him out. We didn't get very far, till the guards heard Ned's yells for me let him go. I stole a guys dagger and killed him, if I hadn't I wouldn't be standing before you now."

"Why did father do that?"

"I don't know." "I know he felt betrayed by Robert and I saw him shutdown when I spoke of Catelyn, but it could've been anything." Fed up and sick of the Stark men, Bill started heading back to the cave.

Robb soon caught up to Bill and tried slapping his back in a friendly manner, only to have Bill shove him again.  

"Sorry I punched you."

" 's fine. But if you ever try to hurt my wife like this again, I'll never give you the chance to become a martyr."

Robb smiled at Bill. "Noted."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm, looks like I can't kill Robb in this story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it's been the 24th for hours, so this is posted loving on Aidan Gillen's birthday.
> 
> To all my readers, you are all my friends! Love you all, so instead of my original plan of splitting this two - you're getting a longer chapter!

  


  


  


  


Sansa and Arya helped each other to mauver Jon to his bed where they laid him face down on the mattress. 

  


Meanwhile Bill went immediately to the kitchen and retrieved a lemon, instantly cutting it in half. The first half he squeezed the juices into a nearby container of water, while the other half was cut up into slices and dropped into the water. 

  


Sansa painstakingly peeled away Jon's shirt with as much care as she could. 

Unfortunately the wound was in the beginning process of closing up. Unavoidiably when the shirt was pulled away it reopened some of the wound. 

Jon hissed at in pain, but otherwise made no other complaint. Arya, had retirved a damp cloth and started dabbing and applying it to his back. 

The smell of lemons hit Sansa's nose before Bill came and stood before them. The container of water was placed by Arya who thanked him as Sansa and he left her to tend to Jon alone. 

  


  


  


As they walked away Sansa took one of his hands and brought it to her face. 

Being cheeky, Sansa breathed deep the wonderful smell of the lemon juice that lingered and quickly swiped her tongue across his palm. 

Lifting her head where she saw the redness of Bill's cheek, alarmed she stopped them dead. 

"William?" 

Her hands immediately went for his face as she tried to examine him in the low light from candles interracially placed in the grooves along the cave walls. 

Before Sansa could utter a sound she was pulled into a kiss. 

Trusting Bill to tell her if he was in any pain, allowed for his distraction to continue as her hands tangled in his hair as their mouths tangled further. 

They both let out a grunt into each other mouths as Bill was moved back into the wall. 

Hands wandered and groped low on Sansa's body, listening to her body she unintentionally thrust her hips closer to Bill's where she felt his stirring desire. 

His hands grasped her upper thighs tightly as he tried to bring them in closer together. 

  


A throat clearing stopped them as they both turned to see Lancelot's smirk. 

"What the hell is it?!" Bill said annoyed. 

"I'm just so proud to see my Possum getting her man." Lance wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye. "But in all seriousness, you guys better come see. There's looks to be more armies headed this way." 

  


  


  


Everyone seemed to gather outside, Robb and Bedivere seemed to be in deep discussion with Vardis. 

Sansa saw in every direction worried eyes looking on as two major armies where headed towards them from opposite sides. 

The two front men sitting solely on their horse, each galloped ahead of their men and headed straight for the other. They looked friendly as if they knew the other well, before they both turned together and came straight towards them. 

Vardis and Bedivere where quick to greet the two men as they came down from their horses. 

Sansa clutched onto Bill's arm and asked, "do you know what's going on?" 

"Not a clue, love." 

In that moment Sansa wished the situation wasn't so important, instead caressed his arm with her free hand. 

Bedivere beckoned them forward as he went on to introduce everyone. 

"Wilson's, come meet the Baratheon brothers." 

"We're here to help. Dagonet and Arthur asked for a large army, so here we are." Stannis spoke. "Where is Arthur?" 

"He and the others chose to stay in the capital to get more of the people on our side." Robb answered and went on. "He wished for me to thank you all. And he's waiting for us. Once we're there, he'll finally come out of hiding." 

"When is he expecting us?" Renly asked. 

"Within the week." 

  


"Is anyone else hungry? I haven't eaten all day." Bill filled in the pause of the conversation cutting through the tense atmosphere. Getting a few laughs, everyone slowly starting disembarking and heading off. 

  


  


  


Dinner was a strange affair, people had gathered together to find as many tables as they could for everyone to eat under the stars. With mostly candle and torch light, making it bright and pleasant enough for everyone. 

For the first time in the longest time, tensions and anxiety was lifted from everyone. The look of hope was finally returning to peoples faces as most of Briton seemed to gathered in this forest. 

The sound of music was playing from the side as people brought out their instruments. 

Even the sound of laughter returned and echoed into the night. 

Lance was in his prime poking fun and cracking jokes with anyone willing to join in. 

As Bill sat to Sansa's side caught in a conversation with the Baratheon's, she was left to talk with the tallest but most shy woman she'd ever met. 

It wasn't long before their hands reached for each others as they shared the same thought. 

"Dance with me?" 

Sansa's question was answered by Bill rising to his feet and pulling her up with him. 

Lance and Stannis shared a laugh as they saw the couple head into the cave instead of the area were other couples had already gathered dancing. 

  


  


  


  


Lying on their bed, Sansa and Bill immediately crashed together. Desire running high and their movements desperate, Sansa helped lift Bill's shirt over his head not bothering about any of the buttons. 

His strong gentle hands moved Sansa's dress down her shoulders, wanting to take his time but Sansa's squirming fastened his pace. Bill's mouth lowered down her body as the dress was pulled way.

Following suit, Sansa's lips placed loving kisses down his bare chest and lower as she helped lower his trousers from his legs. 

With no more clothes obstructing them, mouths met as bare chest's touched. Sansa's head was cradled in his arms as her legs wrapped around Bill's hips. 

"Tell me you want me?" 

"I want you, Sansa. I love you." 

Bill didn't start thrusting against her till he felt Sansa's hands grasp his waist to move him. 

Their kiss broke apart when they moaned at the feeling of his hard cock rubbing against her entrance for the first time. Keeping the slow pace, Bill built and allowed Sansa's body time to prepare. 

"I love you, William." 

When Sansa felt confident and ready she reached down and wrapped her hand around his girth, causing Bill to groan into their kiss and thrust. 

Her hand tightened slightly to pause his hips and gently placed the tip of his penis at her entrance. 

One of his hands moved down and cupped Sansa's thigh to spread her wider as he slowly eased himself in. 

Sansa didn't know what to do with her head as she pressed back and dug into the pillow beneath her as her fingers tightened there grip on Bill's back. 

Once he stopped moving Sansa felt their whole connection and with panting breaths asked him to move. 

Hips met and their pace built, Sansa learnt what she liked, what felt uncomfortable and what would make her throw her head back and cry out in pleasure. 

Bill found a rhythm that caused Sansa to wish her thighs together, deliciously squeezing against his hips as his thrusts increased. 

Her thighs soon turned to uncontrollable twitching as it all collimated and built to her beautifully powerful orgasm. 

Feeling her walls tighten and twitch around his cock brought him into his, until he bodily collapsed upon her, no longer able to hold himself up. 

As they both lay there panting and trying to catch their breath, Sansa followed with Bill as he rolled onto his back, not wanting to separate or part for even a second. 

Resting her head upon his sweaty chest, Sansa lay there content as Bill's fingers soothed down her wild hair.

  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Lemons have antiseptic properties and were used to help with infections. They stung like a mother fucker, but helped all the same. oh, lucky you! more useless facts


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy, my darlings!

 

 

 

Something so incredibly soft tickled his face, in his tied state Bill twitched and turned over in his sleep. As he felt comfortable enough to fall back sleep knowing the moon was still high in the sky and it being to early for this, settled back down.

The tickling sensation returned as something ran across the length of his back causing him to try arching away from it.

Groaning and turning onto his back, Bill slowly started to settle again when the sensation came a third time.

Something defiantly brushed across his chest up along his neck, then under his nose. Giving up on sleep Bill finally opened his eyes to see Sansa's smiling face hovering over him with the damn feather between her fingers.

Bill raised his arm and plucked the feather from Sansa's fingers and tried throwing it away, only for it to land on the bedding beside his head.

Not caring in the least when Sansa straddled his lap and immediately leant down for a kiss. The way she tried to devour him and slowly started rubbing herself along his growing erection spoke how clearly not sleepy she was.

"Again?"

Bill groaned out when Sansa lowered her mouth and placed special attention down his neck and collarbone.

His hands grasped her head after she nodded in the positive and groaned out again when she found a particularly sensitive spot.

"I thought you said you never wanted to touch me again after the insistent?"

Knowing exactly what he spoke of, Sansa remembered earlier in the night.

 

 

Not long after they settled down and Bill's fingers running gently through her hair relaxed her immensely, asked her if she felt up to washing up before rest.

Bathing together it was unavoidable they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Sansa was half bent, her back resting on the soft ground just out of the water as Bill's cock thrust in and out of her deliciously, her cries echoed off the rocks as her orgasm washed through her.

Head thrown back in bliss and just as her eyes opened she saw the upside down figure of Blue's shocked face.

Sansa's scream caused Blue to let out a shocked scream as Bill released inside her. All the screaming lead Arya to come running in to investigate.

"Get lost kid!"

Bill finally croaked out when he lifted his head when Sansa tried pushing him away from her and pulling him closer. Realising at the last second pushing Bill away from her naked body was a bad idea.

"Oh My God! People wash in that water!"

Arya's outrage for what she walked in was heard before she quickly grabbed Blue's arm and forced them to run away.

 

 

Her mouth moved down lower and kissed along his abs making him try desperately not to buck his hips up, so her could continue to feel her tormenting pleasure.

"That was the shock talking."

Sansa mumbled into his flesh. One lick across his erection and Bill bodily moved Sansa up and into his kiss. They wasted no time at all, with one push Sansa engulfed his erection.

With her sitting flush on his lap, Bill gently encouraged Sansa's hips to start moving. Their rhythm strong and soon rushing faster, sounds of their grunts, groans as they couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

Matching eyes, both dark with desire as more moans and cries sounding off soon attracted the attention of some people trying to sleep.

"Hey! Keep it down!"

A voice sounding suspiciously like Robb travelled towards them.

"Why don't you shut up and leave them alone!"

They both knew that was definitely Lance.

Then, "Shut up!" Everyone yelled together, synchronised.

Sansa completely embarrassed climbed off Bill and curled up under the covers, even throwing the blankets over her face wanting to die of shame.

Everyone were still carrying on and arguing amongst each other, while Bill couldn't help yelling, "Assholes!"

He tried getting under the covers to join Sansa but she adamantly refused to give up any of her makeshift shield.

Moving in close to Sansa's back, he tried slowly pulling the blankets down.

"Mmm, no! Don't!"

Bill instead hugged all lumpy form he could. Curling a hand over the covers and all, brought Sansa in as close as he could.

"Sansa my love, we did nothing wrong."

"I want to die!"

"Don't talk like that."

"How does this not bother you?"

"Oh, it bothers me!"

He felt Sansa finally move under him and only let her face pop out.

"There she is."

Sansa felt comforted by his reassuring voice and smile before he instantly pulled her into his kiss as he held her face.

"May I join you?" He asked.

Sansa lifted the edge of the bedding and allowed Bill to bring her into his arms as she dropped the blankets over them both.

Sansa's breath hitched as she felt how hard he still was for her.

"We have nothing to be ashamed of. Our love isn't wrong."

"That's right."

"I love you Silly Goose."

Sansa wrapped her legs round him and forced his hips in close to her.

She let out a sigh of relief when he possessed her core once more and thrust his eager cock back inside her.

"Now, my love - "

he thrust in hard,

"do you want to be a good girl and muffle your beautiful sounds into my flesh or - ?"

he gave another hard thrust in.

"Bad."

Sansa was quick to give her answer, which Bill smirked down at her and wrapped her braided hair around one of his fists to pull her head back.

He tongued down her neck slightly as he worked every muscle to drive into her, to cause the best sounds to leave Sansa's mouth.

"That's it, naughty girl."

Sansa tried holding on as best she could and ended up leaving fingernail indentations on Bill's shoulder and back.

"Let everyone know how much you love it."

His encouraging words caused Sansa to try her best to bite her lip, wanting to stop some of her sounds.

"Tell them how my dirty girl loves my cock."

Sansa finally gave in.

"It's so good!"

"Louder, bad girl."

Letting out her cries when the fingers of his free hand moved down and played with her clit. It wasn't long after when all his efforts made Sansa climax as he quickly joined her in his release.

 

 

The second time Bill was woken up it was in a far more pleasant way. Feeling very loose-limbed and warm, he didn't want to rise as he lay there awake on his side.

Sansa's limbs where wrapped around him as she had held him all night. Her fingers had been combing through his hair as she had waited patiently.

 

 

As they walked out hand in hand, breakfast was already starting to be set up outside for everyone. They joined and sat with the few who were awake.

The shy woman was sitting across from them and in a deep conversation with Renly, but blushed a bright red when her eyes landed on them.

Sansa forgot all about it when Lance sat right next to her and pulled her into a big hug. While she was eating her breakfast Sansa's attention was drawn into Bill's conversation with Stannis.

"You think we'll need more than a day?" Bill asked.

"For sure." Stannis answered.

"How did the others take our plan? Is everyone in?"

"They're in. We got a few objections, but with the limited time, it's the best we've got."

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

 

It was almost hours later when all the people who loudly objected to their love making finally showed their tied faces. Most heading straight for the food.

Robb was the only one who looked dead on his feet, when he approached the table Bill threw an apple straight at his face. Luckily Robb saw it in time and caught it, taking a large bite out of it.

Arya heavily loaded up two large plates and immediately went back in the cave balancing both on each hand, heading back to Jon.

Bill left not long after with Stannis to find any and all information they could get, to see if and how long till everyone was ready to leave.

 

 

Lancelot kept a strong arm around her shoulders preventing Sansa from getting up and leaving. Once Bill was out of sight Lance drew Sansa in close and placed a kiss to her cheek.

"Proud of you, sweetheart."

"What is it for this time?"

"For sticking _it_ to everyone. Bunch of uptight losers, who haven't been laid in years.... or ever."

"That's not something to be proud of."

"Oh, Possum, Possum, Possum." Lance was shaking his head and smirking at her. "The way you both fucked and screamed louder, pissing them off more. I've never been more proud of both of you!"

Renly was smiling at the both of them as he listened to Lance. "So that was you?"

Sansa finally felt her embarrassment rise again and hid her face in her hands.

"Good for you honey. Last guy I had didn't know what to do with his cock, sad really."

Sansa looked at Renly through her fingers as Lance laughed next to her.

"Thanks, I guess." Sansa hesitantly responded.

"Now if you want to thank your man, this is what you should do..."

 

 

Stannis and Bill managed to convince people leaving as soon as possible was for the best. The week was drawing to a close and they'd made a promise to their king.

If there was anyone not ready to leave by noon tomorrow, it would be their own fault if they're left behind. They both went separate ways to pack.

 

 

"William, help me undress."

By the tone of her voice he knew it wasn't a question. Standing behind her, Bill moved her hair over one shoulder out the way as he examined how best to get Sansa's dress off.

Seeing how wide the collar was resting at the ends of her shoulders, decided best to just pull the whole thing down, instead of unlacing anything. Once everything pooled around her feet, Sansa stepped out as well as slipping off her shoes.

"Take off you pants."

As he complied, she helped lift Bill's shirt over his head and helped him out of his boots. Her gentle nudges indicated for him to get on the bed, so Bill quickly lay himself back and looked up eagerly seeing what Sansa had planned next.

"Now William, all I want you to do is lie there."

"Mmm-hmm."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make the next longer!
> 
> The action coming up in the next one, is kicking my butt. (I'm really trying to make sure I get it right)  
> But once it's ready I'll post, promise!


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

Bill approached Robb who was holding onto Blue's hand, whose little hand held on tightly after his father already said his farewell. Standing by the entrance to the cave and already looking sad, Robb was trying his best to be a comfort.

"Bill, I need you to promise me, you'll take care of my sisters?"

"You know I will."

Robb gave Bill a look, knowing exactly what it meant, so he continued to say, "if it comes to it, with my life - Why? What's this about?" Bill went on to ask.

"Something an idiot told me really stuck. Something along the lines of trying to be a better man. Plus if it wasn't for Jon, well... I owe him." They both looked down at Blue. "And they'll need someone here to look after the children."

"Well this idiot couldn't be more proud of you."

"Hurry up Silly Goose, or I'll leave without you!"

Bill's attention diverted to Sansa were she sat upon their horse, moving in a gallop around a few of the others. She was clearly eager and ready to get going.

As Bill climbed up and sat behind Sansa, she waved goodbye to her brother and managed to get a small wave from Blue.

 

 

Not long after they took off, Sansa found Bill to be a very distracting passenger. His arms wrapped around her kept him closer then was normal and pushed himself flush against her frame. His lips kept placing peaks to the back of her neck and behind her ears.

"Best keep your eyes open, love."

Bill's deep whisper almost made her do exactly that. With his face still buried in her neck placing kisses for anyone willing to see, Sansa almost missed Renly's wink he gave her as he passed.

Renly saw Sansa mouth a 'thank you' to him before he gave another wink and trotted off ahead.

Unfortunately they soon found themselves with more company.

"Hey-yo! Bill, isn't it great!"

"What?"

Bill finally lifted his head, but kept his strong hold around Sansa at Lance's interruption.

"Sitting behind someone. If you get an erection no one is any the wiser."

Bill couldn't contain his laugh when Arya elbowed Lance hard in his ribs. With his arms around Arya he had no way of protecting himself and got the full brunt of her blow.

"If I even think that thing is gonna move, I'm kicking you off!"

"Sounds kinky, Squirrel."

Lance replied, really unable to help himself and got another elbow to his ribs.

"Worth it!" Lance groaned out in clear pain.

"Give it a rest, Lancelot. One time I tried making fun of Arya all afternoon and she kept that up for hours till all I had left was bruises."

Sansa tried intervening.

"Now that definitely sounds kinky. Oww, shit!"

Lance cried out when Arya backhanded him across one of his cheeks.

"Now, now, no fighting you two." Bill mocked in a fake father tone.

"I'd take this over the sickening pawing you're doin' to my sister."

"Aww, thanks Squirrel."

Lance faked clutching his heart and just to get a rise kissed the top of Arya's head and laughed when her hand missed his face. Arya managed to get in a punch to Lance's leg before quickly clicking her fingers at Bill.

"Hey, hey! Hands where everyone can see them pal!"

Lance wasn't the only one being cheeky, Bill couldn't resist moving one of his hands under Sansa's top right where he knew they had a clear view and slowly moved his fingers down lower.

Arya was the only one not laughing in their little group.

"It's not that funny Sansa. How would you like to see me getting groped up by some guy?"

"Hey! I am not just some guy!" Bill huffed and flashed his wedding ring in Arya's face.

"Of course you're not. Husbands have free reign of my body." Sansa cooed at Bill.

"How many husbands do you have?"

Bill playfully asked as he nibbled her ear and kissed her, with Sansa briefly closing her eyes and leaning her head back against him as she relished in his attention. Making Arya and Lance roll their eyes at their sickening display.

"Hey Stanny, come meet my feisty Squirrel!"

Stannis chuckled at Lance getting hurt again as he came closer to the group, like many of the others he'd been watching the entertainment they'd been providing for some time.

"Pleasure, Arya. Lancy."

Arya gave a polite nod but burst out laughing at the nickname.

"Oh, busted! I am soo using that, Lancy."

"Go ahead... Squirrel."

Arya gave a yelp when Lance's hand went under her top and gave her side a sharp pinch.

"Stannis how would you like a travelling companion?" Arya asked as sweetly as she could.

"No thanks, Lancy's all yours."

"Crap! I mean, why?"

Stannis' smirk increased tenfold, "I know how hands-y he gets."

Arya was almost afraid to ask but Stannis beat her to the punch.

"He's an overly friendly drunk. Aren't you Lancy?"

"So, what if I am. It's better then Tywin." Lance defended himself.

"What about Tywin?"

"Angry drunk." Stannis replied to Arya's question.

 

 

"Is everything prepared William?"

Sansa quietly asked Bill when they finally got a moment to themselves.

"Almost, love."

"How much longer till we need to get into position?"

"Less than an hour."

"What's wrong?"

Sansa asked when she felt Bill's hold tighten almost to the point of being unbearable.

"Is it wrong to admit I'm scared?"

"Of course not, love. I am too. And you know, you just grow stronger in my eyes for willingly admitting what many men would try to hide."

Bill hid his face into the side of Sansa's neck.

"I think I've changed my mind. Let's run away. Now."

Sansa felt conflicted and confused with Bill's behaviour, fearing for him.

"I don't know what to do. How can I make this better? Tell me what to say?"

"Humour me? Help me think of something else?"

"Okay," Sansa took a moment to think.

"There once was a fellow O'Doole

Who found little red spots on his tool

His Doctor a cynic said Get out of me clinic,

And wipe off that lipstick you fool!"

Bill laughed out, "where on earth did you hear that?"

"I have brothers, they have friends. Who all get drunk and are not as quiet as they think they are."

"More, please?"

"There was a young fellow named Lancelot

Whom his neighbours all looked on askance a lot.

Whenever he'd pass a presentable lass,

The front of his pants would advance a lot."

Many heads turned when Bill's laughter caused Sansa to join in with him. When they saw Lance giving them a confused look, they laughed louder.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry my lovelies, I really tried but I lost my nerve. I did/still do have the 'blowjob' part of this chapter written out. If I get any requests I might post it as a separate/bonus thing. But it's still not in the realm of my comfort zone yet. But hopefully the cheerful chapter made up for it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one.  
> This is way toooo long, so it's split.  
> Part two, coming soon!

 

 

 

With only a small ride away from Camelot everyone stopped.

Lancelot was in the finishing process of tying Arya's hands together with Sansa beside her waiting. Her hands together and stretched out in preparation, just as the rope was placed over Sansa's wrists Bill called for Lance to stop.

As they briskly walked a small distance away Renly came over to tie Lance's hands.

"Is it everything you imagined it'd be?" Lance winked at Renly.

 

 

As gently as he could, Bill tied the end of the long rope to Sansa's wrists. Once he'd finished, her tied hands cupped the bottom of his chin and moved in for a kiss, reassuring him that she trusted in him.

Bill latched on and gripped her tight, relishing her taste before releasing his death grip.

"I couldn't let him - "

"It's okay William."

"I needed to - "

Sansa cut him off a second time with a kiss. "I know." She whispered when Bill leant his forehead against hers.

 

 

As they came back Stannis was waiting with the last piece of rope, Bill sighed deeply and stepped forward offering up his wrists.

 

 

Everyone brave enough to venture out of their homes, in the streets of Camelot could see people and soldiers coming towards them.

Before to long they were surrounded on all sides. A lone man on a horse came to the heavily barricade gate to address one of the guards of an important message for the king.

From the tree line, most let out sighs of relief when he was granted entrance.

With what felt like an eternity, a small group were finally granted safe passage through.

Stannis and Renly with a few of their close guards entered with their gifts being dragged on foot behind them. As they got closer and the castle was finally in sight, everyone could see the excited face of Joffrey and a small almost pleasant smile gracing Robert's face.

They were waiting with some of their closest people, Tywin and his sons among the few they recognised. And their personal guards with Dagonet and Bors trying their best not to stand out.

Joffrey was almost bouncing on the spot, he was so happy when his eyes caught the people tied to both his uncle's horses.

"Go faster! Father, make them go faster!"

When Joffrey was ignored he ordered one of his men to spook their horses.

When a guard stepped forward to do exactly that, Joffrey almost doubled over himself in laughter when Renly nearly fell as his horse freaked out and stood on it's hind legs.

As that happened Lance and Sansa lost all footing and got pulled through the dirt.

Bill and Arya slightly froze in shock but quickly kept walking when their ropes attracted to Stannis' forced them forward.

Bill tried desperately to untangle his hands as he saw Sansa still hadn't gotten her footing back and was still being dragged.

"Renly you Baratheon asshole, stop your fucking horse!"

Stannis took a strong hold of Bill's rope and tugged on it hard causing Bill to smack face first into the back of his boot.

"Shut your mouth you dirt bag!"

Stannis turned back to Robert and addressed him once they came down from their horses and stopped in front of him.

"Brother, we come bearing gifts."

"You've finally decided to show your faces, your gifts better be damn good!" Robert bellowed out.

Looking between his brothers, Renly spoke up when he saw Stannis' eye twitch. "We've come to offer up both our armies, Rob. In support."

"I see that. Anything else?"

"Only four people from your top ten most wanted poster. Bob." Stannis forced through a strained jaw.

That actually got through to Robert as his eyes finally showed interest in his brothers.

"Really? You're finally useful. Well come on then, who'd you bring me?"

Robert's excitement quickly turned to impatience.

"Our men found Sir Du Lac and the Stark's hiding in the forest with Sir Wilson. Some of the others managed to get away, but we have every confidence they'll be captured soon."

Renly explained as he came forth with Lance and Sansa stumbling behind him, handing over the ends to an eager Joffrey.

"How soon? Obviously your men aren't that competent if I'm still waiting."

"Better than yours."

Stannis spoke out before he could stop himself. Robert backhanded him across the face and yelled in his face.

"Speak up Stannis. No one likes a mumble. Thought you grew out of that."

"I said, brother. My men are more affiant then yours. How long have you've been king? And how many of your men have come forth with any of your prisoners?"

Stannis received another slap, forcing his head to snap to the side with the force. Then Robert brought his head down in a head lock and kissed the top of Stannis' head.

"Good work, brother."

He quickly released Stannis and quickly lifted Renly off his feet in a brutal bear hug. Renly couldn't stop his flinch when Robert gave a friendly punch to his shoulder once he was back on his feet.

"Wait a minute did you say Du Lac?"

Robert faced Lance and forced him to raise his face. Looking deeply at his features Robert dropped his face in disgust.

"You look more like that bitch. Now your father, he was a good man."

Lance spat in Robert's face without hesitation and got Robert's fist punching him so hard he fell to the ground. Moving to the side he zoned in on Sansa who refused to cower and kept her head up.

"Sansa Stark, a Stark no longer. Who's your husband? Give me his name."

Sansa stood straight and defiantly refused to speak even when Robert slapped her face. When Bill was about to step forward Arya pulled on his sleeve to stall him.

"Name, now!" Robert slapped her again.

"No worries, father. I can get the name."

Joffrey was eager to help.

"Sure son."

Joffrey stepped forward and indicated with his finger to one of his men to come over.

"Meryn and I love when people don't talk, Sansa. As you're about to find out."

Sansa looked at Joffrey who was standing right in front of her, blocking her from seeing anyone else and screamed out when the man behind her, kicked her in the backs of her legs forcing Sansa to her knees.

"Ready to talk yet?" Joffrey asked, when he got no reply he nodded at Trant to continue.

Sansa's screams where the only thing heard as blow after blow rained down her back. Trant lifted Sansa's head up with his hand around her neck forcing her back on her knees.

Just as she braced herself for his fist to hit her in the face, Sansa fell back and landed on her bum.

She saw as Bill had managed to free himself and had used the full force of his body to knock Trant to the ground. Kicking him once he was down, before helping Sansa to her feet and holding her close.

"Thought that was gonna take longer." Joffrey said, disappointed.

Robert came in front of Bill and stared into the eyes of the angry man who hadn't taken his eyes off of him once.

"Hello again, scum."

Robert pulled out an arrow from one of his guards quiver and fingered it as he stepped closer.

"Wouldn't it be fitting if your wife were to suffer the same fate you gave mine?"

"Just try it, you fat piece of shit." Bill's embrace tightened around Sansa protectively.

"Take them away."

Robert waved his hand as he sounded bored of the conversation.

Two men came forward and split the couple apart and moved them towards the dungeon.

Looking down at Lancelot, Robert looked way too pleased with himself.

"Stannis come here."

Robert's arm wrapped around his neck once he was with arms distance.

"Remember the fun games we used to love to play as kids?"

"I remember."

"How about the one with animals?"

"Which one?"

"The one where we'd see who could kick it the longest."

Stannis looked down at Lance with apologetic eyes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concerning Lancelot's back story, it was only implied but his back story with his father is one of abuse. (beaten/hit)  
> I saw a special on men who'd been victims of abuse a while back and got the idea from a man whose always cracking jokes, even at inappropriate times. Because that was his coping mechanism.  
> With Stannis, he reminded me of another guy who was beaten by his older brother all his life and became a very closed off and hard person.  
> (with their friendship I liked exploring the idea of the only person to get a smile or a laugh out of Stannis was someone else who understood the trauma)  
> Well that's what I hoped to get across in that last scene, anyway....


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lucky darlings, I have no patience :D

 

 

 

The first thing Bill felt was a man brutally pulling his arms behind his back and slapping on metal cuffs to his wrists.

He felt he was at a disadvantage as Sansa was being pulled along behind him.

"Sansa?"

"I'm right behind you, William."

Sansa didn't hesitate when she heard the worry in Bill's voice.

"Stop talking slut!"

Bill gave the guard behind him the slip and managed a strange roundhouse kick, avoiding Sansa entirely to the other guy who spoke. Kicking him in his side and making him stumble slightly.

"Take that back!"

Bill was cut off when he got punched in the face by Meryn. Him and the other guard grasped Bill's arms tightly and moved on as if nothing happened.

 

 

As they were roughly escorted through the castle, Bill was saddened to see the changes it'd been put through. Everything that gave the rooms life had been stripped bare.

Any colour was replaced with dark blues, greens and a lot of black. Robert probably thought that it gave off a more masculine feel, when really all he accomplished, was dankness worse off then the dungeons themselves.

 

 

When the cells came into view, Meryn barked orders.

"Put them into cells next to each other."

The two men did as commanded as he went on, "we wouldn't want the infamous Goosefat to miss a second of what we have planned for his whore."

Before Sansa made it through the bars, Meryn taunted Bill by licking the side of Sansa's cheek right in front of him.

Only Bill didn't give him the satisfaction of showing his real emotions, instead just kept his eyes locked on his own feet.

His eyes eventually closed in anguish when Sansa's shocked yelp reached him once she was thrown to the ground of her cell.

"See you lovers, real soon!"

Trant's taunt followed them as they were left alone.

"We knew this could happen. I'm alright William."

"William?"

Her tied hands reached out as far as she could through their connected bars as her fingertips tried and made contact with his hands. 

Bill's fingers curled around hers briefly before he turned and leaned his face against the bars. Sansa looked saddened to see the tears pooling in his eyes once he mustered up the courage to look at her.

Sansa bent down and pulled out the key Bill stashed there in her boot and moved in close to kiss Bill through the bars as she handed him the key.

Lips stayed connected as she felt him struggle for a moment before their kiss intensified.

Bill's hands reached down and untangled the rope from Sansa's wrists. Once free, her fingers ran through his hair to pull him in closer as Bill used the end of one of his shirt sleeves to gently wipe her cheek clean.

 

 

George, Bedivere, Gawain, Backlack and the rest of the soldiers were prepared when they looked up and saw the torch finally light and shine out from the top floor of the balcony.

It was time, they all drew their weapons and charged.

 

 

When Sansa and Bill were dragged away, Lancelot took the opportunity to see the crowd had grown larger the longer Robert kept them displayed on the castle steps.

Understanding the look on his friends face, Lance decided he'd do what he did best.

"Bobby? Can I call you Bobby? Thanks! - Anyway I just wanted to get a few things off my chest."

A few guards were approaching Lance from behind, but stalled when Robert raised his hand, as he allowed Lance to continue.

"I'm surprised someone as bright as you say you are, would have figured it out."

"What?" Robert spat.

"With all this power you're trying to accumulate, and you don't have the first clue how to keep it."

Lance run his fingers through his wild hair and pushed his fringe away from his face.

"Take ruling with fear Bobby. It'll only get you so far. You'd be lucky if you have a handful of truly loyal people at your back. Let's say your lucky, you'd have - what? Twenty? If you're really lucky, mmm? Fifty. And if you're extremely lucky maybe a hundred."

"What are you trying to get at?"

"How do you know your men are really your men?"

When Lance only got a dumb confused look from a slow Robert, he changed the subject.

"You make everyone run scared by killing the Pendragon's and rule the entirety of Briton with fear."

"So?"

"Bobby, fear won't last forever. People's fear will quickly turn to anger and when they find out you couldn't even kill Arthur Pendragon? Well you've pissed off the entire country."

"Arthur is dead!"

Robert yelled for everyone to hear as he pointed to the decaying corpse still struck through on a spike.

"That's not Arthur!" Lance yelled back.

"You have no proof!"

"Bobby, Briton's not stupid. We all know why you cut up that poor man's face to make him unrecognisable. And he's my proof!"

Tywin and Stannis together stepped up to Robert and each held a dagger under both of his arms.

They forced Robert to watch as a man walked up the castle steps with a sword strapped across his back. Moving away from the crowd and lowering his hood, Robert's shocked gasp was heard by many when Arthur lifted his head.

The moment daggers were drawn on Robert, Meryn tried running to help, but Bors and Dagonet didn't give him a chance to unsheathe his sword.

Their years of friendship helped them to synchronise, as Bors wielded his axe and Dagonet held his sword. Meryn's head rolled away from Bor's axe, as Dagonet pulled his bloody sword out of his useless back.

Renly quickly held his sword to Joffrey's throat as Arthur helped untie Arya and Lance's hands. While all around them, people fought and fell.

Arya spotted someone charging for them by stealing the dagger strapped to Arthur's waist and stepped up onto Lance's hunched back.

His push up helped Arya's jump, as she wrapped her arms and legs around the surprised guard as she quickly stabbed the dagger. Wedging it into the guards collarbone, spraying blood all down her front.

Lance found weapons that had been dropped from fallen soldiers and picked up two swords of the same weight and swung them together at anyone who tried to attack them. Making sure he protected Arthur's back.

 

 

"Why?"

Robert asked Tywin, feeling more betrayed from his father in-law than his own brother.

"Because I loved my daughter and your stupidity got her killed."

"But you where my most trusted ally. My advisor."

"Was I? Think you fat fool! Who do you think let all these people slip through undetected all these months? How all the letters got past the capital to everyone scattered throughout the kingdom?"

"You?"

Tywin rolled his eyes and slit Robert's throat as Stannis' dagger went up through his ribcage.

"You're nothing Bob, you always were. You'll be forgotten."

Stannis taunted as his brother looked up at him as he took his last painful breaths.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not over yet - ;) wink
> 
>  
> 
> (and yes it was Sansa and Bill who lit the torch)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, it's sooo much fun writing my Goosefat/Sansa stories to the Legend of the Sword soundtrack! I do it every time and I've not once gotten sick of hearing the beautiful music!!
> 
> ♡ ♡ ♡ 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

When Bill noticed there where no soldiers posted at the end of the hall, his fingers squeezed Sansa's slightly to indicate they were in the clear.

Still keeping to the shadows and remaining silent they stopped around the bend when they heard voices.

Sansa kissed Bill's cheek before whispering, "wait here."

Sansa started breathing heavier just before she run around the corner and purposely bumped into one of the men.

"I'm so sorry."

"What the hell is your problem, woman?!"

Neither man noticed Sansa stole a dagger in the stumble and slid it up her sleeve out of sight.

"Please help me? A prisoner escaped and tried attacking me!"

"Alright, show me where."

He took her arm and was about to step away when his older friend, who'd been watching finally made himself known and stopped him from dragging away the woman.

Taking her into his embrace, trying to be comforting.

"Trigger, can't you see the woman's scared?"

Trigger huffed, "fine, Jack's Eye. But watch her."

He kept his finger pointed at the both of them as he turned the corner.

 

 

When he came into Bill's view, staying in the shadows, he almost walked right past him. Bill was able to knock the man unconscious as he hit his metal cuffs over the back of the mans head and stole his sword.

 

 

When they saw him come out with the sword pointed right at them, Jack's Eye reached for his and was about to draw it when he felt a dagger against his crotch.

"I wouldn't." Sansa warned.

Bill came forward and with the hilt of his sword, swung it at his face knocking him out cold.

As Sansa bent down to take another dagger, Bill couldn't resist watching as the material of her pants stretched tighter the more she leant down.

"Mmm."

"Later William."

 

 

The higher up the castle they went the darker it got, taking a torch and continuing up, Sansa heard strange noises coming from rooms leading towards the top of the castle.

Bill took out his lock picks and went to work.

They looked horrified when the door was finally opened. Three women were chained to different ends of a bed post. All looked as if they been there staving for days. With flesh cuts and bruises, they'd defiantly been tortured.

As Bill tried taking a step into the room all the women screamed in genuine fright, 'and raped' Sansa and Bill shared the same thought as they both paused. Sansa snapped out of it and found a spare torch, lighting it with hers and handing to Bill.

"Go William, I'll look after them."

She immediately went to work unlocking their chains.

By the time William returned Sansa had found some decent clothes to cover them and helped convince the ladies that leaving would be best. The last one remaining had a broken leg and refused to move, so Sansa knelt in front of the frightened woman and made sure to keep some distance between them.

"What's your name? I'm Sansa."

"Kay."

She whispered so quietly she'd almost missed it.

"Kay, this is my husband, William. He would never hurt you. We just want to move you to a more comfortable room and find a doctor, is that alright?"

Sansa softly spoke to the woman crouching on the dirty floor, while Bill waited and made sure not to move till he saw her nod in agreement. Careful with his approach, Bill refused to reach out for her till Kay allowed for his touch, gentle of the bad leg, he lifted Kay in a bridal carry as Sansa wrapped her arms around the remaining two and as they walked out together.

 

 

Bill lead the way and escorted them to his old chambers and stopped by his door.

"Left trouser pocket."

Sansa reached in for the key and unlocked the door with ease, she almost wasn't prepared for the vase that came hurtling towards her face as she entered.

Using the door as a shield, Sansa very slowly took a peak inside. She didn't expect to see a heavily pregnant woman trying to find more breakables to use as missiles.

"We won't hurt you, we have injured women." Sansa quickly spoke before she threw a plate clutched in her hand.

"Really?"

She put the plate down and waddled over as fast as she could, moving the door wide open revealing them.

Bill rushed past and lowered Kay on the nearest couch as the two who'd been hiding behind Sansa rushed over right behind and stayed close together.

"Bill?"

He recognized that voice and was surprised to see Maggie and turned around to give her a hug.

"Maggie?" Once they parted he hesitated slightly.

"Congratulations, Maggie. May I?"

His hand was hovering over the baby bump so Maggie reached down and lowered his hand to the right place to feel the kicking.

Sansa looked on with narrowed eyes before Maggie reached out for her hand and placed it next to Bill's. Her eyes softened as she felt the outline of a tiny foot kicking her palm.

 

 

"Stay back!"

 

 

They all froze when they all heard the sound of Joffrey's yell echo throughout the castle.

"Maggie stay here and protect the others." Bill whispered as he took Sansa's hand.

"I can't! I need to know if my husband is still alive."

"I'm sure he is."

"I need to know!"

"Maggie!"

Bill's outrage was ignored as Maggie rushed past them and almost knocked the door into the wall when she swung it open again.

Sansa and Bill moved out and overshot Maggie's form towards the throne room and saw Joffrey clutching onto Renly, using him as a human shield.

With his own sword at his throat. They noticed Joffrey was barely holding Renly's weight as the blood poured from an ugly wound on Renly's leg. Joffey had obviously gotten the upper hand and turned the tables on his uncle.

Everyone were slowly advancing on Joffrey with Brienne, Lance and Arthur leading as the others followed behind. With everyone wielding weapons, they all had them drawn and waiting for the right opportunity.

"Grandfather, do something!"

Joffrey ordered when he spotted Tywin standing near the entrance close to Stannis, the only two not drawing any weapons.

"What would you have me do?"

Tywin's voice was calm and never reached beyond a normal level like it was an everyday conversation.

"Don't let them touch me!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your family!"

Maggie interrupted the tension, clutching her stomach protectively and moving as fast as she could. Not caring for Joffrey at all and went straight for Tywin's outstretched arms.

"Grandfather, help me!"

"Grandfather?"

Joffrey's plea's to his grandfather went on ignored as Tywin's hand was caressing Maggie's large baby bump. The back and forth motion soothing his unborn babies kicking feet.

"Kill him."

Once Tywin uttered those words two daggers flew past. One imbedded in Joffrey's hand, making him scream, dropping his sword and Reny in the process as he clutched his hand. Before the second soon followed by landing in his neck, making him fall backwards gurgling and gasping for breath.

Everyone simultaneously turned to see who'd killed Joffrey, all eyes landed on an enraged Sansa lowering her arms.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, no Bolton's in my story, but I hope you loved Michael McElhatton's other cameo!


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

 

Sansa felt like she was in a daze as everyone quickly got to work. Most stripping the castle bare while others went about preparing food for a feast.

She went out of her way to make sure finding the right people willing to help with the sick and injured.

Finding Stannis with Lance, they were staying with Renly as someone came to help clean his wound. Asking Stannis if he knew of anyone how could assist on protecting the women her and Bill had found hours earlier.

 

 

 

Stannis much to Sansa's misfortune was unfortunately lead to, two people she wished she hadn't already met.

"The women are in real need, will you please help?"

"I don't know...? Trigger what do we reckon? Trick again or is she being genuine?"

The two men pretended to talk it over amongst themselves and think it over before she got a reply.

"Lead the way, Lady Wilson. Come on Jack."

 

 

 

 

Bill, Bedivere and Arya had wondered off not long after Sansa left to find Stannis and returned when they agreed they'd found enough rooms for them on the ground floor at Bill's insistence.

It didn't take a lot to persuade Sansa to soak in a hot bath. Unaware of how long she stayed in the water, once she got out and found a slip and robe to wrap herself in she made her way through the door. 

When Sansa stepped out she got a big shock when she saw what the others had done to the rooms they'd obtained.

In the time it took for her to wash up Lance had shown up as they had dressed the room up to look halfway descent again and had gotten rid of anything indicating to Robert's reign.

"I'm next!" Arya stated as she rushed past to wash up before the men.

Bedivere was kneeling down to get a fire started in the heath while Lance wrapped an arm around Sansa and lead her through the door to their right.

 

Bill was in what looked to be their temporary chambers and had two chests sitting at the end to the first bed Sansa had laid eyes on in months. Leaning more closer to over a year.

Lance gave her a comforting pat before leaving the couple alone and closing the door behind him.

 

"Maggie told me she managed to save some of my things before Robert destroyed the rest."

Bill indicated to the chests as he opened one of the lids to have a look inside. The first thing they saw were clothes for them both, Bill rummaged through for a while and pulled out what Sansa believed to be a cloak in a deep rich purple colour.

Standing back up, Bill wrapped it around Sansa's shoulders and across her chest, he stood back to examine her with a soft smile.

"My mother had it made for you the day I told her we where to be wed. She was so thrilled I finally accepted a proposal and always wondered if she'd gotten the measurements right."

Fingering the soft material and looking at the thin gold trim, Sansa and brought it up to her face.

"I love it."

Bill pulled out another matching one for himself, which he placed at the end of the bed.

"When I became a young member of Uther's council she had mine made to represent my house. As far back as I can remember our family always had purple and yes our families crest is a Goose."

He smiled when Sansa tried to muffle her giggle.

"I've always loved the colour purple. Should we wear them to supper?" Sansa asked.

"If you want, but we might be a little over dressed."

"When was the last time we were?"

Instead of answering Bill just stood there looking upon her with heated want.

When Sansa caught wind of his look she squeezed her thighs together to try and ease her own want, it of course didn't go unnoticed when the corner of Bill's mouth raised in the beginning of a smirk.

Keeping their eyes connected Sansa slowly unwrapped her cloak, placing on the bed with delicate hands. Bill watched in silence as Sansa tantalisingly untied her robe, letting it pool around her feet forgotten. Before lifting her slip over her head revealing her naked body for his eyes to devour.

When she come forward and Sansa's hands tugged on his pants Bill unfroze and quickly undressed. With her help it happened in no time at all.

"Sit."

Bill followed her order and sat himself on the end of the bed as he brought Sansa with him so she would spread her legs and straddle his lap. Sansa leant down and immediately went for his mouth.

Her lips peaking his lower lip before delving deeper they each muffled each others moans and groans, while they slowly rubbed against each other creating delicious friction against her core and his erection.

When he held her hips and lifted her slightly to lower her onto his cock, Sansa hid and buried her face in his shoulder muffling her hum by biting into him gently.

Bill's groan left unhindered to the air when he felt her tender bite. His hands caressed and move up across her back, causing a wonderful shudder from Sansa and moved her veil of hair out of the way to have a look at her closed eyes.

When the trusts of his cock fastened Sansa felt her face heating to almost an unbearable level the longer she hid her face and moved up gasping for fresh air. Sansa's mewls grew in volume and her hips increased there movement to help.

"Come here, love."

Bill spoke roughly and brought her chest in closer so he could bury his face there. When his lips wrapped around one of her breasts, Sansa's hands cradled his head to keep him close as her head fell back and her whimpered moans escaped as they fastened their pace.

His name came out broken when his lips went to her other breast as his free hand not on her clit, cupped her wet breast as he started to spill himself inside her, moaning against her nipple and triggering Sansa's climax in the process.

 

 

 

Once her lavender coloured dress sat comfortably upon her frame and picking up her cloak, Sansa felt arms reach around her while a necklace was placed upon her neck.

Looking down Sansa saw a small gold feather on a long thin chain, "this was my gift I had made for you, which I thought was lost."

Sansa turned around and drew him into her kiss as a way of thank you. Taking in his outfit once they separated for air, she saw Bill wearing clothes that weren't leather, but fine and soft to touch with his cloak already around his shoulders.

He took a hold of Sansa's cloak, taking it from her hand and helped wrap it around her.

"You look positively elegant, William."

"And you love, look bewitchingly angelic."

 

 

 

As they walked out together and headed to the hall, Sansa was pleased to see they weren't the only ones dressed in their best. Almost everyone had the same thought as them. 

Arya was no surprise to her, still dressed in her shabby pants and shirt. Lance was no exception, they were already seated together and both devouring their food like they hadn't eaten in months.

 She saw a few others scattered around dressed the same. Bors was one and already on his second bottle of ale and close to reaching for his third.

Bedivere dressed smart with his red cloak strapped over his right shoulder as he sat with Arthur in an outfit similar to what Uther used to wear and Stannis, Tristan and Dagonet all looking their best.

Making their way over through the room, Sansa lead Bill and chose to sit with her family.

"Oh, this is heaven! Possum, Squirrel you need to try this chicken."

Handing them each over a piece and dropping them to each of their plates.

"Shit, this is awesome!"

Sansa scrunched up her nose when Arya spoke around her mouthful of food, making Bill chuckle at Sansa acting pompous. Pouring himself some wine he chuckled again when Sansa instantly stole it as he was about to take his first sip. Not bothered in the slightest Bill reached over and grabbed for another cup.

 

 

 

As the night drew on food and plenty of drink was consumed, Sansa was resting her head against Bill's shoulder contented with him running his fingers through her loose hair and leaning his head against her.

"William I can't live here. I don't think I want to."

"Mmm-hmm."

"I mean it. I'll never be happy here."

Sansa and Bill were unaware someone was incidentally eavesdropping.

"I know love, I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Us. Finally getting away for awhile, would you like that?"

"Yes."

"I'd like to show where I grew up."

"Sounds wonderful, William. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Then we will."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cloaks came from the outfits Bill and Bedivere were wearing in the council meeting at the very beginning of the film, for anyone who was interested.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry everyone. A few days ago I attended a friends party and everything was fine as I caught up with some people I hadn't seen in while. Till one of my friends asked what I'd been up to, I didn't catch on quick enough to realise he was faking enthusiasm and trolling me. And I stupidly revealed I was a newbie fanfic writer. Long story short, Jay yelled and told everyone completely humiliating me, said he wished I'd been a drug addict or something just as bad, saying that would've been better then what I actually do. So five years of friendship was just flushed down the toilet in minutes and my 'lust' and confidence for writing almost died. He made me feel so dirty and ashamed. After spending some time crying and then getting angry, I went back and re-read all your wonderful comments. So thank you all for helping me find my 'mojo' again and sorry for the wait.   
> ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 

 

 

It had taken a few days for Bill to get everything organised for their trip. Bedivere had been helping him non-stop with finding necessary supplies and a working, manageable carriage big enough for them.

Sansa suspected more so, the old friends just wanted to spend time together before being separated.

Lance had been surprisingly clingy, every time she found herself in the same room with him, Lance would pull her into his warm embrace refusing to let her go.

"I'll miss you too."

Sansa whispered when his arm wouldn't leave her shoulder and he kept his face tucked into her hair.

"Squirrel and I will be taking your brothers back to Winterfell once you guys leave. So I don't know when we'll see each other again."

"We'll see each other again, I promise da - "

His palm was quick to cover Sansa's mouth, cutting her off before she could finish speaking.

"My chi - c-hmm." He cleared his throat louder than intended. "Good, now Possum go on and say goodbye to Squirrel."

Lance placed a kiss to the top of her head before rushing away to retrieve Arya. Sansa felt her face heat in embracement when their moment was seen by Arthur who witnessed as she desperately dried her eyes with her handkerchief.

Arthur cleared his throat and slightly coughed in his shyness as he stepped into the room to give Sansa a hug.

"What was that for?" Sansa asked.

"Thanking you for your help."

"You're welcome, my king."

"Now if we don't hear from either of you - come see us this time next year, ya hear?"

"Sure."

Arthur made his silent retreat as more people came in to say farewell.

 

 

 

Making her way outside and finding the carriage prepared with their luggage and the horses, Bill was about to help Sansa into the back of the carriage when she paused.

"I want to ride up front with you."

Sansa squealed out loud when he grasped her around her waist suddenly and lifted her up, Sansa took a hold of the handle on the side and pushed herself up the rest of the way.

Making herself comfortable out the corner of her eye, took notice of Bill climbing up behind her. Once seated beside her, he handed Sansa the reigns.

"Just head south."

 

 

 

Travelling by carriage took them almost four days to reach their destination. Bill chose most mornings to get a really early start, so Sansa ended up sleeping more in the carriage most of the time instead of any inns.

They were finally less then an hour away now and the first thing that caught Sansa's attention was the sun rising over the horizon. Bill had woken her earlier then she liked, while it was still dark so she wouldn't miss the sight that he still remembered growing up admiring.

He pointed out the large town they'd just passed through, was the place his family spent most of their time getting supplies.

Once the hills and trees cleared, a path lead to what Sansa saw, was his family home. Almost as large Winterfell, but Bill's house wasn't small by any definition, situated by the side of an incredibly large river.

The entire structure was surrounded by a large wall, with a water mill along one side to give the house running water. And with a few small houses inside the walls perimeter. Bill told her his father eventually had the wall built to keep unwanted animals wandering in.

As they slowed down Sansa took in the strangest bird call she'd ever heard, it was almost deafening as they passed up along side the river. Looking over across the other side, she saw a large flock of Geese and turned to give a Bill a kiss to his cheek.

Once past the gate and the massive doors where closed behind them, the sounds where lessened and sitting at a more pleasant volume to the ear.

"Master William!"

A short, thin aged woman no taller then five foot two, with curly grey hair ran towards them once they climbed down from the carriage and rushed into Bill's embrace.

"Hello, Edna. And I've told you a million times to stop calling me that."

When they broke apart she turned to Sansa and curtsied, "Lady Wilson I presume."

"Edna, stop it." Bill's infectious smile was contagious. "Sansa, this is Edna. Edna's been our house keeper for as long as I can remember. Now stop with all this Master, Lady crap."

Bill and Sansa laughed when Edna slapped the back of his head.

"Language."

Edna quickly brought Sansa into a hug once their laughter died down.

"Now boy, go take your lovely wife inside and settle in, while I get all this sorted. Go on, shoo!"

As they walked away Sansa leant into his side, nudging him affectionately.

"I like her."

 

 

 

Sansa had a tiring day, with all the travel and the excitement of their arrival. All the staff came out to greet them, in between Bill showing her around the grounds.

He pointed out the small cottage where Edna and her husband Roger the Gardener lived. And the remaining two, were for the remaining staff. A family who took over the farming while also taking over most of the cleaning and cooking when Edna grew to old for all her chores.

So by the time the sun started to set Sansa was fighting to keep her eyes open.

 

 

 

"Sansa, close your eyes for a moment."

Sansa and Bill were finally alone, and where sitting on a large cosy sofa in the front room, by the fire to keep the building warm.

"Why?" She asked.

"I want show you something, but it'll take a few minutes."

"Don't I need my eyes open for you to show it to me?"

"Don't ruin this, please?"

"Fine, but I do this under protest."

Sansa complied by slowly shutting her eyes just to get a rise out of him and once her eyes where closed he leaned to kiss her lips.

"Duly noted."

He spoke before taking his leave. Sansa waited in silence for close to five minutes and knew when Bill returned as she heard his footsteps approaching.

"Shh, don't ruin this."

His voice carried over to her.

"Shh, hush."

Sansa smile when she heard small like squeaks and was amused when Bill's whispers weren't as quiet as he thought.

"Open, Sansa."

In Bill's cupped hands was the smallest, cutest little Goose she'd ever seem.

"Aww. Can I?"

Bill immediately placed him in Sansa's out stretched hands. Her fingers instantly brushed his soft, yellow and brown coat.

"You're so cute."

Sansa cued at the little thing squeaking as loud as it could at her.

"He's so soft. I want to keep him." Sansa stated.

Bill laughed at Sansa's enthusiasm.

"Once he's bigger you won't." Bill said.

"Yes I will." Sansa looked the little guy in the eyes. "You'll stay this small and cute forever and I'll never let anyone eat you." Sansa brushed his soft head under her chin, making Bill laugh. "Well, maybe just the last part." Sansa spoke out as an afterthought.

It didn't take long for the little guy to quiet down and settle on Sansa's lap as one of her fingers continuously stroked across its spine soothingly. They sat there for a while in comfortable silence, but once Bill saw Sansa yawn he tried reaching his hand out and got a slap to his hand instead.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sansa clearly didn't sound happy.

"Taking him back."

"No. You're not taking my Silly Goose away from me."

"I thought I was your Silly Goose." Bill pouted, jutting out his lower lip.

"You've been replaced with a cuter model."

Bill looked like kicked puppy as Sansa finished off her sentence with another yawn.

"Come on, we're both tied."

"Aww, but he's asleep, look at him." Sansa said as she didn't want to, but finally relented anyway. Lifting him into her hands and getting up, the little guy protested when Sansa tried handing him over.

"Follow me." Bill said when he saw Sansa clutch him to her chest.

 

 

 

Once her little Silly Goose was placed back with his brothers and sisters, Sansa followed Bill upstairs to their room as they both prepared for bed.

When Sansa curled herself to Bill's back and tucked her face in between his shoulder blades, he spoke before she had a chance.

"We can see him tomorrow."

"Good. And William?"

"Mmm?"

"You're irreplaceable."

Bill rolled over and immediately and pulled Sansa into a loving kiss. Clothes were thrown to the floor and for the first time, they took their time. When he entered her, they savoured every kiss, every thrust and every touch.

When Sansa's head finally rested comfortably on Bill's chest, as they both panted while they each caught their breath, every candle had long since gone out.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡   
> sending you all hugs and kisses  
> ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡   
> sorry for the mushy chapter, I really needed it


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommyginger, iheartloki and Quoyan_XI, this is for you three.♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 
> 
> A special thank you from me, you all helped me more then you'll ever know. Last night was the first time since 'the incident' I slept through the whole night, and not waking crying every few minutes like before. ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ 
> 
> Sending all you three hugs and kisses from across the sea! ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 

 

 

When Sansa awoke the sun was already peaking through the edges of the closed blinds and the deep even breaths of the chest under her indicated Bill was still out of it.

Lying there peacefully, Sansa couldn't get over how silent everything was. Living in that cave she had quickly adapted to noises at all times of the day and night.

The quiet was something Sansa would need to get used to, but was more than willing to adapt.

Under her roaming hand she was a little surprised at in Bill's unconscious state, his body still reacted to her touch. When her fingers caressed up and down his chest and brushed across his abdomen, the beginnings of his desire started to rise at her insist touch.

Throwing her braided hair over her shoulder out of the way, Sansa placed loving kisses along his chest and headed lower. Her warm mouth helped the beginning of his erection reach full mast and almost laughed when she heard Bill's mumbling protests.

As Sansa straddled his lap, she took her time lowering herself on his cock. Enjoying the wondrous slow burn of sinking slowly and let out her giggle when Bill's hands dug deep onto her hips and frowned at her in clear protest.

What felt like an eternity for Bill, when Sansa sat flush upon him, he groaned in frustration again when she refused to move.

"You're a cruel woman."

"Am I?"

"Yes, the cruellest."

"No, cruel would be, me making us stay like this forever."

Sansa said as her internal muscles squeezed him.

"Mmm, you wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I?"

Sansa smirked down at him. Bill retaliated by raising his hips, making Sansa's hands grasp his shoulders tightly as not to lose balance and not fall off him. His hold on her waist tightened as to hold her in place and lowered his hips to separate them slightly and slammed Sansa back down on him, making them both moan out in pleasure.

It didn't take long for them to keep moving and building a faster, steadier rhythm.

When she felt herself nearing her peak, Sansa's fingers reached down to help her get there faster. Her fingers tried mimicking the movements Bill's fingers usually did to her clit and found to her disappointment her own to be inadequate.

Bill's hands clenched Sansa's thighs to help keep the rhythm and saw her struggle.

"Faster."

He panted out. In her frustration, Sansa didn't quite comprehend his meaning.

"Rub faster, love."

When she did as instructed Sansa let out a pleased moan when she felt her rush come back and curled into herself atop Bill when her orgasm washed through her. Bill roared out her name as he spilled himself inside her.

Completely exhausted Bill was almost asleep in seconds of Sansa lifting herself off him, but still reciprocated the kisses she placed to his lips as her fingers gently stroked back his hair.

"It's alright, William, get some more sleep."

"Sure?" He barley mumbled out.

"Yes."

 

 

 

Once washed and dressed, Sansa roamed the house and opened any blinds that weren't already, bathing the whole house in bright light. She liked how the house was with wooden framing and the cream walls, giving off a cosy feeling to every room she passed through.

As she was opening another set of blinds, she saw through the window, Roger and Edna feeding some of the Geese and Chickens kept near their small cottage with the connecting garden and waved back when Edna spotted her and smiled at Edna, when she indicated with a hand gesture to come out and join them.

Grabbing a small bowl of blueberries left on one of the tables, Sansa walked outside with her breakfast.

 

 

 

Bill had no idea how long he slept and felt slight alarm when his hand reached out and felt cool sheets from Sansa's absence.

Mind still clouded from rest, he quickly washed and dressed in search of her. Making his way down the stairs he heard her familiar giggles coming from the other side of the open window and sighed with relief for his foolishness.

But understood it'd be a long time till he got used to them no longer being in constant danger.

 

 

 

His heart warmed when he saw the picture his wife made. Walking beside Edna and completely unawake she had someone stroking her every step. With every swish of her dress a little beak was trying desperately to take a hold.

"Sansa, stop!"

She froze at Bill's yell and was about to turn when he spoke again.

"Don't turn you'll hurt him!"

Sansa looked around confused till she looked down to see her little Goose was clinging to the back ends of her dress. He let out a squeak when she picked him up but settled in her hands.

"And how long have you been following me, Silly Goose?"

Seeing the blueberry bowl left abandoned by the door, he grabbed a small handful of what was left and casually made his way over.

Bill was pleased when the little guy let him pat him and liked Bill even more when he gave him one of his blueberries. The rest Bill shoved all in his mouth, much to the disgust of Edna. Sansa kissed his cheek as Edna left them alone soon after, when Sansa faced him still stroking Silly Goose's head Bill raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Show me more of your family home."

 

 

 

As all three of them strolled along the bank of the river Sansa was curious again. "So, what ever did you do as a boy to starve off childish boredom?"

"Well... there was archery and the town, where I visited the other children... and a half hours horse ride away is the beach."

"Beach?" Sansa's eyes lit up.

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beach time!   
> enjoy!

 

 

 

Choosing a day where the sun would remain out and grey clouds stayed away was relatively easy. Sansa purposely braided her hair away from her face and down her back knowing it'd be easier to handle cleaning salt water out later that way. As Bill and Edna prepared their picnic lunch.

Sansa was the first one out and climbed up the horse to wait. When they emerged from the house Bill's laugh carried, "What's so funny?" Sansa asked and Edna was the one to answer.

"The poor little gosling is trying to get up."

"Hand him over." Sansa demanded.

"Sansa, he can't come with us." Bill said.

"William."

Bill was still chuckling when he bent down to retrieve Silly Goose who happily settled with Sansa again. Once the bags where strapped to the horse Bill climbed up behind Sansa and wrapped his arms around her middle.

She seamed to be debating something over in her head and half turned back to him.

"Oy! Give it back."

Sansa ignored Bill and snatched his hat from his head and put Silly Goose inside and handed Bill the reigns, so she wouldn't drop her precious cargo.

 

 

 

During the trip Silly Goose had become very vocal much to Bill's annoyance, who looked down at him from over Sansa's shoulder.

"Do you mind? You weren't even meant to come." Bill pointed out.

Silly Goose froze when Bill talked to him but started up again once he'd stopped.

"This was meant to be romantic, buddy and you're ruining this."

Sansa was smiling at the picture these two made, like they where holding a true conversation.

"It's not like we where gonna leave you behind forever."

Silly Goose was fluffing up his coat and squeaking again.

"Learn to share."

Silly Goose squeaked one last time and finally quietened down.

"Idiot." Sansa whispered affectionately.

Bill never did learn if she meant him or Silly Goose.

 

 

 

Once they made it to the beach, they weren't alone. A few families with children where already there in different places, spread out and enjoying the nice weather.

Bill climbed down first and placed Silly Goose on the ground to play while he helped Sansa down and retrieve their things. Sansa chose a place to park it, where there was a slight rise in the sand dunes to give them some slight shade from the sun.

Silly Goose was extremely happy once they spread the blanket down so he no longer had to struggle to keep up in the sand.

 

 

 

They leisurely spent their time eating their sandwiches and pulling out pieces of lettuce and tomatoes onto a handkerchief for Silly Goose to enjoy, while they watched the others on the beach.

 

 

 

Some of the children where bold enough in their curiosity when they heard laughter, when Bill left a small plate down and poured a small amount of water from his flask for Silly Goose to enjoy. Which attracted the attention of some of the kids, who sat and played with the gosling till their parents came to retrieve them.

 

 

 

Rummaging through the rest of the bag to see what else Edna left them, Sansa was pleased to see some lemon wedges and blueberries. Biting into the lemon wedge till it was all swallowed down, kept the peel in her mouth and smiled at Bill making him chuckle till she threw a blueberry at his head.

He jumped to his feet to get away from the missiles and had Silly Goose chasing after him to eat all the berries as they dropped by his feet.

Sansa sat laughing as she ate more lemons and watched as the boys ran around each other.

 

 

 

As it got later in the afternoon, Sansa was lounging back with her arms crossed under her head. Lying in only her underwear to catch some much needed sun on her pale skin, from being stowed away in a cave for months enjoying the warmth beaming down.

From her almost closed eyes, through her lashes Sansa saw Bill's eyes following her heaving chest as she took every breath. Both knowing her breasts were visible through the thin material.

"Prev." Sansa fired off.

"And yours for life, love." Bill fired back with a wink.

When they saw the other family start to pack up and leave she was happy to see Bill doing the same thing she did a while ago and was finally pulling off his own clothes.

As they raced each other into the ocean Silly Goose had long since fallen asleep in Bill's hat.

 

 

 

They had fun trying to chase each other in the water but gave that up fairly quickly and ended up splashing each other instead.

Sansa let out a squeal every time Bill lifted her up and threw her into the water demanding he do it again when she got a taste for it. After every time she got chucked into the water, Sansa would swim up behind and pull Bill under, making them do the routine all over again.

Once they got tired, Sansa came over and rested her head on Bill's shoulder as they held each other close. With the waves washing over them every so often and reaching up around their stomachs and splashing no higher then their chests, they stood there comfortably for a while.

"Do you ever think about the future?" Sansa asked, breaking the silence.

"I never used to."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I never used to care about what happened to me. Never saw past the next day, till..."

"Do you still think that way?"

"No."

"What changed?"

"I met you."

"William, do you ever want childr - ?"

His hand covered her mouth and cut off her last word.

"With you, yes. More then anything. But I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?"

Sansa spoke through his fingers and tickled him with her tongue to get Bill to release her mouth.

"I don't want to jinx us."

"How would talking jinx - ?"

"Lets not force the issue."

"What! How - ?" Sansa was starting to get upset so Bill tried explaining further.

"What if we want them badly enough and it never happens? I don't want us to blame each other. If it happens - "

"When."

"When it happens, can we talk about it then? Agreed?"

Sansa looked into Bill's concerned eyes making hers soften.

"Agreed."

Sansa moved in closer and breeched the gap, Bill relished the feel of her kisses, that he knew he'd never get enough of. Their passionate kiss was soon interrupted by Silly Goose's desperate cries when he woke up alone.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ ♡ ♡

 

 

 

Bill was off with his trusty bow and arrow strolling through the surroundings claiming he was hunting, Sansa thought it was more about keeping up with his aim.

While he was off doing that, Sansa passed the time engrossed in a thick novel about adventure and heartache. Reclining back against the stump of a large tree, anytime she lifted her head Sansa's eyes could see Bill show off his skills whenever he spotted her eyes observing him.

Silly Goose had grown roughly twice his size in the few months he'd been with them. He was still small bodied, compared to all other Geese his age. He was curled up asleep on Sansa's lap, close to her stomach. The yellow of his fur had turned slightly dark, towards a more mustard yellow and with the brown turned a slight shade darker too.

When Sansa asked worried for his size, nonplussed Bill predicted he wouldn't be a very large Goose. Whenever Silly Goose twitched in his sleep, a few pats from Sansa's hand calmed him right back down.

As Sansa got absorbed back in her book again, she was about to turn the page when everyone was on alert when the Geese across the river started honking. Letting anyone in the know, that they didn't know or recognise the someone or someone's approaching.

Silly Goose suddenly stood up between Sansa's legs and spread his little wings out trying to act protectively as Bill ran behind the walls perimeter.

Sansa looked up and saw as he made it to the small lookout situated by the top of the wall. He looked through his small one-eye binocular before retrieving an arrow and attached a note before letting it loose through the air.

The lone rider who was still yards away from them, but defiantly coming towards them got a shook when the arrow just missed his head and embedded in the tree next to his face.

From Sansa's resting place against the tree and Bill up at the lookout, they all heard his yell of outrage.

The small note had only three words written on it _'your only warning'_

Sansa rushed to her feet with her book dropped forgotten on the ground, when she heard the man yell Bill's name. Running closer to Bill with Silly Goose hot on her heels, she yelled up at him.

"William, he knows you!"

He nodded to let Sansa know he heard and came down.

"I'm insulted you didn't recognise me old friend!"

Bedivere yelled out when he was in reasonable distance.

"Who says I didn't?!" Bill replied back.

Bill and Sansa made their way back through the gates as Bedivere rode through passing and just missing them, making Silly Goose cry out in his outrage.

The two friends shared a weird hug slap greeting and when Bedivere wrapped Sansa in a proper hug he got a little beak trying to poke out his legs, which broke them apart rather quickly.

Sansa immediately bent down to retrieve him, "hush, little one. Bedivere's a friend."

His fur was fluffed up and his eyes still wouldn't leave the new comer.

"We're happy to see you old friend, but why the sudden visit?" Bill asked.

"A letter for the lady." He handed Sansa said letter and continued, "and you've both been asked back to the capital."

"Any particular reason?"

Bill asked as they all walked into the house and made their way to the dinning table.

"Arthur said and I quote, _'it's a surprise'_ end quote."

Sansa took a seat and placed Silly Goose on top of the table in front of her. As she unfurled the letter to read, Silly Goose sat beside it and nibbled on one of the ends closest to him.

Unaware Bill had retrieved the teapot and had started pouring some for all of them with Bedivere sitting straight across from her and looking on amazed. As Bill settled down to drink he saw Sansa's expression as she read.

"Sansa?"

"It's from Lancelot, he sounds panicked and worried."

"Never knew he could feel those emotions."

When Bill saw the expression Sansa gave him, he knew she didn't appreciate his poor joke.

"Sorry, love."

Bedivere coughed like he chocked on his tea and got a strange observant gaze from Bill.

"He's also asking for me to come back." Sansa looked up, "Bedivere, do you have any idea why Lancelot sounds scared? Do you know what's wrong?"

They both caught how Bedivere swallowed slowly before he hesitantly spoke.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Mmm-hmm."

Bill mumbled knowingly, but let his friend keep his secrets, for now.

 

 

 

Sansa was staring at the ceiling of her bedchamber while Bill was placing kisses down her neck and heading lower as his slipped off part of her slip from one of her shoulders.

"How long till you interrogate Bedivere?"

Bill's lips lingered near the top of her breast.

"Not long, maybe tomorrow?" He mumbled into her flesh.

"I don't like how he's keeping the truth about Lancelot from me."

"You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"He kept repeating, _'please Possum I need your help'_. Over and over."

"Did he say anything else?"

Before Sansa could reply they both turned their heads when they heard the floorboards creak just outside their door.

"Oh, Sansa! That's it baby! You feel soo good! Don't stop!" Bill made fake loud moans. 

Sansa smacked Bill for his running commentary, which made him chuckle into her chest trying to muffle his laugh.

"You're a pig, Bill!" Bedivere shouted through the door.

"Then don't try eavesdropping on peoples private conversations!"

"I was going to the kitchen for some water!"

"Nice try old friend, but we both know the kitchen is in the opposite direction!"

Bill pulled the bedding off him, not caring all he wore was a loose pair of pants and stomped towards the door and flung it wide open.

"No more lies, Bed."

"Lance has gotten himself into a situation he can't joke or weasel himself out of."

"How bad is it?"

"It isn't that bad, I swear. He only thinks it is."

"How serious?" Sansa asked from the bed as she held the bedding over her like a shield.

"On scale from one to ten, fifty."

Bedivere started heading off when Bill asked after him, "what about the other - ?"

"Sorry, but that I will not ruin. Night."

Bedivere finally headed down stairs with a wave of his hand, heading back to the room he always stayed in when he came for a visit.

"Annoying prick. Why am I still friends with that guy?" Bill asked rhetorically as he closed the door and slid back in behind Sansa and held her to him close while she asked, "you think he's still lying?"

"Hmm, I don't think so."

"How long we will be staying in Camelot?"

"Hard to say, why? - No! No!"

"Yes, William!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Yes, William. I am!"

"No!"

"I'm taking Silly Goose or you can leave without me."

Bill huffed as he tightened his hold around her and buried his face in Sansa's shoulder for a while in silence.

"So what's it to be William?"

"We're taking Silly Goose."

"Oh really! Thank you William."

Sansa turned her head to give him a kiss to the only part of his face she could reach.

"No need to rub salt on the wound, love." Bill grumbled.

"Silly, naïve husband. Of course there is."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some of you know, when I get excited I post early. Well, good news, the next one will be up soon ♡ ♡ ♡


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More happens, enjoy!!!  
> ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 

 

 

After the incident with both Bedivere and Bill the night before, Sansa had kicked them outside for the remainder of the day as their punishment.

 

 

 

Bill was annoyed beyond hell at Bed for getting them in trouble where they were forced to spend the day out of Sansa's sight. So in retaliation, his friend was helping with - more like doing - most of the preparations for the carriage.

Knowing it was a little too cruel, but not caring in the slightest, got Bedivere to retrieve Hawk. The one horse known to hate being manhandled. As he got Sky, a white beauty with a gentle nature and stroking her nose.

Bill thought about their trip and there was absolutely no way he was going on horseback. He shuddered at the thought, if that happened there wasn't even a chance they'd make Camelot in four days. Especially now with Silly Goose joining them.

 

 

 

Sansa was in her chamber with Silly Goose playing on the bed as she packed their chest of anything including clothes, that they would need.

"Hat?"

Seeing it lying next to Silly Goose when he squeaked.

"Check."

She started to look around again.

"His leather gloves?"

They were beside Bill's hat and Silly Goose pecked at them for her to notice.

"Check, check."

Looking on her vanity and even inside some of the draws, Sansa was beginning to panic.

"Silly Goose, where's my feather necklace?"

He ducked under some of the clothes spewed across the bed and came out with it in his beak. Taking it and clasping it around her neck she leant over and placed kisses to his head.

"Thank you, little one. Now where is my purple dress?"

Silly Goose waddled over to one of the dresses and looked up at her.

"Nice try, that's red."

 

 

 

With everyone helping it didn't take long to get moving. Bedivere and Bill were sitting up top and talking, while Sansa and Silly Goose sat in the back of the carriage and looked out the window together.

With the three of them taking turns steering, it took them less time then originally thought to make it.

 

 

 

When Bill climbed down from the front and reached through the window, he took off his hat and placed an unhappy gosling in his hat to calm down, as Sansa and Bedivere got out of the carriage. Arthur was the first out and the first to greet them.

Before they all separated Sansa went over to her boys.

"Find him some water?"

"Sure, love."

Sansa gave a parting pat to the little grump.

 

 

 

Following Arthur up two flights of stairs and down two corridors the first thing to greet them was the wailing of a crying baby. When Arthur opened the door for only Sansa to enter the cries got louder and worse.

Once alone and the door shut behind her back, Sansa made her way to where the crying was coming from. In the bedchamber a small crib next to the bed, sat the crying baby and Lancelot sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands like he was either crying himself or trying to pull out all his hair.

Going towards the crib she reached in and lifted the little guy into her comforting arms and rubbed his back. When his cries eased and slowly stopped Lance finally lifted his head to look at them.

The babies little fist was clutching the end of her braided hair and was starting to fall asleep. Sansa ran her fingers through the soft dark curls on his little head.

"Who's this cute little guy?"

Sansa's question was no louder than a whisper.

"My son."

 

 

 

Bill was taken to the rooms they last had stayed in, on the ground floor and pleased that Sansa wouldn't make a fuss with the arrangement. He was all too aware why she wanted to avoid the upper levels.

Heading straight for the wash room, he found a discarded bucket of water on the floor and poured the entire contents into the tub for Silly Goose to play around in and not drown himself.

When he heard Bedivere and Dagonet enter, they came in carrying his and Sansa's chest. As Bill tried to step out of the room to help he'd pause when Silly Goose would get upset.

He got worse when Bill tried closing the door, so Bill ended up standing in the doorway as he thanked the guys when they placed it by the main door and left.

"You little pain, no one likes travelling but there was no need for the attitude."

Silly Goose was playing in the water and just squeaked at him.

After a little while he finally let Bill know when he'd had enough. Bill found a spare warm, dry sheet and wrapped it around Silly Goose.

 

 

 

Sansa looked up at that and really took in Lance's appearance. Calling him a wreck was an understatement. His eyes looked red and puffy and his hair looked as if he hadn't stopped pulling at it.

As for the rest of him, he looked like he'd hadn't washed for days.

"What's his name?"

Lance looked even more ragged when he spoke.

"He doesn't have one."

Sansa sat beside him then and demanded to know everything.

"About a week ago I bumped into an old flame."

"How young was she?"

"Young."

When Sansa cleared her throat he winced and answered.

"Younger then you. I didn't know! And she ambushed me. Said her parents were marrying her off, but had to get rid of the child first. Shoved him into my arms and ran away. I haven't seen her since."

"He's definitely yours?"

Lance winced again and nodded.

"Yes, she was a... a virgin."

Sansa smacked his arm hard.

"I'll watch him for a little while. Only while you have a wash."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he leant in and kissed her head.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"Mmm-hmm."

 

 

 

As Sansa walked around the main area by the large window with the baby still asleep in her arms as she gently swayed. Sansa was helpless to start whispering to him.

"Our father doesn't know it yet, but he's going to be so great with you."

"I know he'll give you a wonderful name. You'll grow up big and strong, gallant and kind, just like him."

"I don't know why he's so frightened right now, but I have faith he'll do the right thing. And no matter what happens, I know our father loves us."

"Can you keep a secret? I don't want to jinx thi - "

There was a knocking at the door which caused Sansa to rush over to stop the harsh noise from waking the baby.

"Shh - sleeping baby."

Sansa whispered to Bill as he entered with Silly Goose hot on his heels and closed the door delicately behind him.

Bill sat on the sofa and helped the little guy up to sit with him. As his eyes followed Sansa across the room he felt an ache and desperate longing for the image she and the baby made.

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
> welcome back and enjoy

 

 

 

As Lance stepped out freshly clean and hair brushed, still somewhat damp, he walked out of his bedchamber to join Sansa. His eyes were immediately drawn to the sofa where Bill was sitting and had been watching him the whole time.

It wasn't till he sat and joined him did Lance notice something was moving on his leg. When his hand reached out to pat Silly Goose, he pecked at his fingers and ducked his face in Bill's shirt near his hip.

"Ignore Silly Goose, he'll take a while to warm up to you." Bill pointed out.

"So it's not just me then?"

"Ha, na. He hates Bed and goes for his legs whenever he sees him."

Sansa was standing close by and was still swaying from side to side.

"I think... I think I've thought of a name?" Lance hesitated. "What do you think of Galahad?"

"I like it." Sansa said.

"Not bad. How'd you come by it?" Bill spoke at the same time and asked.

"Something Possum said to the tiny Badger."

Bill looked amused but mouthed 'Badger' silently to Sansa who shook her head quickly in his direction.

"What's wrong with Badger?"

Lance saw the exchange and asked Bill annoyed.

"Nothing, just don't give me an animal name."

"You were gonna be Goose, but - " Silly Goose squeaked his outrage "- looks like that title is someone else's." Lance finished.

"You weren't meant to hear any of that. How much did you hear?" Sansa asked Lance as she tried to hide her panic.

"Only up until you said I was frightened."

Sansa examined his face thoroughly to see if he was lying and calmed down when she didn't see any deceit in his gaze.

During the exchange Bill was examining Sansa the whole time and felt only confusion.

"Someone take Galahad."

When Lance refused to stand up Bill made his way over and transferred the baby into his arms, allowing Sansa a chance to sit and rest.

Sansa felt a little head trying to get her attention and felt when he started nipping affectionately at her fingers to get her to pat him, Silly Goose was looking up at her looking dejected.

"Sorry little guy."

Sansa said as she picked him and brought him up to her face where she got affectionate nuzzles from a now happy gosling.

Lance was fascinated with their entire exchange and watched as Silly Goose sat in Sansa's lap with the closest thing to a smile he'd ever seen on a Goose.

"If you want to pat him, best do it now while he's with Sansa." Bill pointed out.

Lance copied Sansa and ran a couple of his fingers down his soft back and was pleased when Silly Goose didn't attack him.

"That's one obstacle overcome, now for the next. Hold your son!"

Sansa didn't raise her voice but it had hardened slightly letting both men know she meant business.

"Bill's holding him."

"William, hand him Galahad."

Sansa wasn't having any of Lance's feeble excuses, but Bill hesitated when Lance flinched when he came closer.

"Babies need contact. Human, skin contact to let them know they are loved." Sansa said.

"How do you know that?" Lance asked.

"My mother told me that when Arya was born."

"Where do I start? I don't know what I'm meant to do?"

"You're off to a good start so far, when you asked for help. Now dad, hold him."

This time Bill didn't give Lance a chance to back out and rested Galahad's head down on Lance's shoulder and moved him so their chests were touching.

Bill cupped Sansa under her chin and lifted her face up to kiss. "I'm gonna go see Arthur, see you at dinner." Bill ruffled Silly Goose's fur and departed from the room.

Sansa understood why he left when Lance kept repeating something under his breath and muffling it further into his son's hair. When she strained to hear and moved closer his words became recognisable.

"I won't be like him. I won't be like him."

"Who?"

"My father." Lance whispered.

"Tell me dad, what do you see when you look at him?"

"I..."

"Was he a mistake or a surprise?"

Lance raised his head and looked at Sansa with gratitude and relief in his eyes, he kissed her temple and placed a kiss to the top of Galahad's head.

"The best surprise."

 

 

 

All the men were trying their best to not draw unwanted attention to the fact that Lance had finally come out of his chambers and was joining them for dinner. Finding a seat, Lance was happy with his son cosily resting on his knee and playing with any cutlery in his little reach.

Bill was slowly chewing on small pieces of meat as he waited anxiously for Sansa to emerge. He knew when she eventually arrived when voices rose when eyes landed on the little gosling followed her every step.

He laughed when every hand that reached down for him got pecks.

Bedivere was the only one smart enough to keep away from the little bugger and moved away and allowed Sansa to take his spot and went to sit with George and Arthur instead.

Bill bent down and moved his hand low enough for Silly Goose to step up and was placed on the table in front of the plate Bill had already prepared for him.

Sansa shuffled her seat closer and moved in to kiss Bill behind his ear and whisper, "softie."

"Nope, 'm not."

"You put up the biggest fuss but if we'd left Silly Goose behind, you'd have missed him."

"Wouldn't."

When a masculine hand reached out to touch Silly Goose while he was still eating and unaware, Bill was the first to slap the hand away.

"Ow, Bill what the hell?!"

"Don't."

Bill warned him as Gawain was holding his red hand to his chest.

"You love Silly Goose." Sansa whispered in his ear.

"Don't."

Gawain didn't learn his lesson and got pecked and couldn't get Silly Goose to release his finger. He was screaming and about to fling his arm out in a desperate attempt to separate them, when in a slit second Bill clutched Gawain's wrist in his tight hold and slammed his arm down on the table hard.

With his other hand, Bill gently scratched Silly Goose's cheek.

When Silly Goose moved into Bill's comforting touch he was happy to be picked up and held close to Bill's chest. It was only then, when the gosling was safe in his hold did Bill release his death grip on Gawain.

"You idiot! Do you know anything about Geese? They are extremely territorial animals, only family can touch them!"

"I didn - "

"He's barely a few months old! You could have hurt him yo - "

Sansa captured Bill's face and kissed him with gusto. Effectively cutting off the rest of his rant before he could gain even more steam and make things worse. Her fingers brushed across his cheeks and through his hair reassuring Bill with her touch, all was fine and that she was grateful.

 

 

Gawain was escorted away for his finger to be looked at, but everyone suspected it was just a shallow cut.

Once he was clear from the room and out of ear shot Arthur and Lance burst out laughing, soon followed by some of the others.

"A strong knight bested by a small gosling! A memory worth treasuring for a lifetime."

Arthur panted out between chuckling breaths and got more joining him in laughter.

 

 

When desert was brought out Silly Goose got excited when he saw bowls of berries and jumped to the table to get all the treats.

Bill found the lemon curd tart and placed it in front of Sansa, while his eyes didn't stray from Silly Goose when he waddled around the table in search of more berries.

When Silly Goose stopped in front of Arthur and stared up at him, Bill nudged Sansa to watch.

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologising for a different reason now  
> sad face, :(  
> I couldn't update sooner because my beloved laptop died on me while I was in the middle of typing and lost all my work on this story. But good news is, it never left my brain!  
> So I ended up rushing around today and bought myself a new baby  
> So enjoy!

 

 

 

Sitting there in the steaming water, long since finished washing herself and her hair, Sansa sat enjoying the quiet and unconsciously caressed her stomach.

For weeks she’d been feeling nauseous and felt worse when they travelled back to Camelot. Every time they stopped for a break or just to rest, Sansa would run behind the nearest tree and pray not to throw up. Nine times out of ten she was successful in accomplishing it and made it her mission to hide it from William and Bedivere.

She wondered if it was possible, of course it was, but her and William hadn’t been able to get enough of each other since the moment they first lain together. Months had come and gone, and she understood why William cut her off when she tried bringing it up.

For that very reason Sansa didn’t want to tell William only to see the identical heartbreak pass across his face if she happened to be wrong.

During her many conversations with Edna and hearing all about her three children all older than William, Sansa wished she’d had the foresight to ask about symptoms of pregnancy.

Her mother never spoke of such things for she thought Sansa way to young to listen to such conversations. With no one else to ask, Sansa contemplated risking it and wished with everything in her that she was right about this.

 

 

 

As Bill laid there on his bed twirling one of his curls around his finger, he tilted his head up and saw how Silly Goose was doing. He was sitting by his head on the same pillow and let Bill know he wasn't happy when he moved.

Resting his head back down on the pillow, Bill felt when Silly Goose started pecking around and playing with his hair again as they both waited for Sansa to finish her bath.

 

 

 

Earlier that night as Silly Goose and Arthur stared off at each other, everyone held in their breath to see what would happen.

The gosling was brave enough to step forward, placing him next to Arthur's plate and near the edge of the table to get as close as he could to the king.

Everyone paused when Silly Goose himself paused, and squeaked at Arthur. Making Sansa hide her giggle behind her hand and Bill fighting a smirks as they waited to see what the two would do next.

From his seat Arthur gave Silly Goose his best bow, which caused the gosling to puff up his chest and raise his head high. They saw as Arthur unchained his bracelet from his own wrist, re-clasp it and slowly lowered it over Silly Goose's, making extra sure his fingers in no way touched the little guy.

When it landed on him, Silly Goose moved backwards for some immediate distance and feeling the new weight around himself.

Arthur went back to eating and picked up a few raspberries a laugh escaped him when Silly Goose stole one from right out his hand and waddled off fast as he could. Heading straight back to Sansa.

Bill's laugh was the thing to break everyone's silence.

When conversation started back up and people began to move onto other things, Arthur caught Sansa and Bill before they left his sight.

“Be ready to leave in the morning for your surprise.”

He winked at them and bowed low at Silly Goose when let his displeasure for being ignored from his place in Sansa’s hand and quickly departed.

 

 

 

When Silly Goose grasped a chunk of his hair Bill knew he was lifting himself up and felt his little webbed feet test out his balance as walked the small distance of his forehead and found a spot to settle.

"Pee on me and I'll be having fried gosling for breakfast."

Bill said once the gosling was comfortable and smiled when Silly Goose affectionately pecked at his eyebrow and his finger when he reached up to scratch at his chest.

When Sansa emerged from the washroom in only her slip and saw her boys lying together peacefully, unaware Bill had quickly lowered his arm back down to his side, she smiled as she tied the end of her braid as she sat on the bed.

“Hmm.”

“Something to say, love?”

Sansa shook her head no and smirked at him.

Crawling across the bed and straddling his lap and settling on his thighs, Sansa hesitated like she was about to say something and instead leant down for a kiss. Now more then ever, she needed his reassuring touch.

Bill’s arms encircled her body and brought her closer for Sansa to rest completely atop him. Taking her whole weight and answering her yearning, Bill groaned contented when he felt Sansa’s hunger increase.

They both broke apart amused,  when Silly Goose’s beak tried getting between their mouths as they both forgot he’d still been sitting on Bill’s forehead.

 

 

 

The sound of knocking coming from the outer room woke Sansa from her restful sleep. Lifting her head from Bill's chest, Sansa was heartened to see she wasn't the only one who'd slept on him through the night.

Bill was sprawled on his back, Sansa rose from her place where she'd been curled to his side all night and saw Silly Goose was still fast asleep on his stomach. Not wanting to wake either of them, found her dressing gown and closed the door.  

As she tied her gown, Sansa opened the main door and got Lance pushing past whilst handing over Galahad to Sansa's eager arms.

"Come on, Possum, why aren't you guys ready yet?"

"Because the sun hasn't risen and normal people are still sleeping."

"How can you sleep when you get to see - " Lance cut himself off when he realised Sansa wasn't aware of where they were going or why.

"You know!"

Lance made a zipping motion across his lips to indicate he was a vault.

"Tell me."

His arms grasped her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I'll only say, it'll take a few hours to get there, so chop-chop, get your lazy ass moving and wake that Goose of yours!"

"My baby or William?"

Lance winked and answered, "entirely up to you, sweetheart!" 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for making you all wait, but I hope this makes up for it!  
> ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

 

 

 

Bill was sitting on the sofa with Galahad and Lance as they waited for Sansa to finish getting ready.

Silly Goose was in the bedchamber with Sansa as he had refused to leave her side since the moment he woke.

“No.”

Sansa lifted and pulled off her dress as fast as she could in frustration.

“It’s too tight. Everything hurts.”

Sansa was trying and failing to stop her frustrated tears from falling. From the moment she was woken from Lance’s enthusiastic knocking up until now, her body was feeling more and more sore as the tingling and even achy in places was slowly getting worse and more noticeable. Only succeeding in making Sansa feel uncomfortable in her own skin.

“Maybe something with a looser fit? Do you know where green and purple dress is, little one?”

Silly Goose waddled over to the open wardrobe and pecked at one the dresses sticking out. Taking the dress from the hanger and pulling it on, Sansa brought Silly Goose to her face and smothered him in grateful kisses.

 

 

 

Arthur had the carriage and the driver all waiting for them the moment they all stepped outside the castle. Bill helped Sansa first get into the back and followed right behind as they sat together on one side, while Arthur sat next to Lance with Galahad in his lap on the other.

Bill had taken Silly Goose from Sansa the moment the carriage came into his sight when he started squeaking in distress and was hiding in Bill’s coat at present and didn’t show his face till they were well on their way.

Lance and Arthur had taken over most of the conversation and where mainly focused on council business while Sansa leant most of her weight on Bill and tried to cover her own distress by hiding her face in his collar.

 

 

 

When Silly Goose finally emerged from his hiding place in Bill’s coat, he took in Sansa’s state and started squeaking as loud as he could to get her attention.

When that failed he kept head butting Bill’s stomach to get his instead, Bill instantly looked to see what was wrong with him and saw how after every head butt Silly Goose would look at Sansa.

The arm he had wrapped around her tightened as he tried nudging her slightly. “Sansa?”

All he got was a groan which alarmed him.

"Sansa, what’s wrong?"

"Mmm."

"Sansa?"

When Bill lifted her head to get a good look at her face, he knocked on the roof to alert the driver to stop when he saw how pale Sansa looked.

The moment the carriage stopped Bill kicked the door open and carried Sansa outside with Silly Goose jumping down the three steps to quickly follow behind.

Once Sansa was placed on her feet, she moved back into Bill’s embrace and once the tremors eased, Sansa lessened her tight hold.

“What’s wrong?” Bill asked again.

“I don’t know.”

“Look at me Sansa. What are you hiding?”

When her eyes couldn’t keep contact and looked down to see Silly Goose sitting on one of his feet. Bill’s hands cupped her cheeks and raised her face to his.

“Say something, please? Or I’ll fear the worst.”

“I think… I might be - ”

“You alright Possum?” Lance’s worried question cut her off.

“I’m fine!” Sansa shouted back.

“Are you?”

Bill asked still clearly worried, which caused tears to pool in Sansa’s eyes. Which she refused to shed and tightened her hold again for a much needed hug. Her head buried in his neck as his arms encircled her, her reply was muffled as she spoke again.

“William, I was just feeling nauseous. But I’m fine now, we can head back.”

“Are you sure? Can you walk?”

Sansa nodded with the first question and shook her head with the last. Giving Bill her sad eyes which caused him to pick her up bridal style again and made his way back to the carriage slowly, still aware Silly Goose’s beak clutched his pant leg so he wouldn’t fall off his boot.

 

 

 

The rest the of the journey went by slower as Arthur and Lance tried to give them as much space as was possible in the carriage and informed the driver to take it easy and slow it down.

Sansa was still leaning heavily on Bill’s shoulder and Silly Goose had situated himself between the both of them for theirs and his comfort.

Galahad had long since fallen asleep to the gentle swaying of the carriage and luckily stayed that way for the duration of the trip.

 

 

 

Arthur stuck his head out the window to see they were nearing their destination and finally broke the awkward silence that had descended upon them in the last hour.

“I was racking my brain for a decent wedding present to give you guys”

“There’s no need” Bill interjected.

“There is. What should have been a celebration, turned into a living nightmare for everyone, that went on far to long.” Arthur went on to explain. “Everyone wanted to give you something nice, but when I overheard your conversation, everyone agreed to chip-in, instead.”

 

 

 

When the driver knocked to let them know they had arrived, they exited the carriage and left the Wilson’s to their privacy.

Sansa still hid her face in the crook of Bill’s shoulder and had fallen into a restless sleep which Lance and Arthur hadn’t noticed. Sansa wasn’t aware she’d slept at all, but felt a little groggy when Bill kissed her awake.

“We’re here, love.”

“Where?”

“Not a clue. Surprise, remember?”

“I feel like we’re still moving.”

Bill hated the sound of that and bodily moved Sansa till she was sat in his lap so he could hold her closer. Silly Goose came out of his hiding spot and jumped up Bill’s leg and made his way to Sansa’s lap and rested his whole body across her stomach.

“I love you, William.”

“And I love you, Sansa.”

They both looked down at the squeak.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re loved too.”

Sansa choked back her tears and kissed Bill sweetly.

“Told you, William.”

“Proves nothing. I said he was loved, not that I - ”

Sansa’s kiss cut him off.

 

“Hey Possum, sometime today!”

 

Arthur gave Sansa his arm to help support her as she stepped out, when Bill heard Sansa let out a loud gasp, he took a hold of Silly Goose and followed out behind her quickly.

Standing beside Sansa, he looked up at what used to be the cave. Which now had a large castle embedded into the rock face towering up high, and with the old entrance, it was now a hidden passage underneath their new home.

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I know it takes a fair time to finish a castle, but I did research before I started this story. I found out that quite most British castles took about two years to finish. But the larger and more intricate they get, it can take up to ten years to completion. This falls more into the first category.

 

 

 

As they all passed through the old entrance to the cave, Sansa and Bill noticed the biggest change was it now was a large hidden door still with the hanging vines and overgrowth to keep it hidden.

All the open gaps in the rock, were now windows and the old kitchen was made to be fully functional. The side tunnel connecting to the lake now had a staircase leading up to the first level of their house, directly to their bathroom.

While the last tunnel that housed where everyone slept was know turned into the way up to their house. Making their way further down the tunnel, it slowly lead into a massive step of stairs leading to their home.

Walking up to the first floor, Sansa and Bill were surprised again at how much was finished. Arthur went on to explain that work started the moment they had left and the workers had high hopes, that the whole place would be completed within two years.

As they had a tour of the first level, they found it be actually be liveable space if they wished to move in as soon as they wished. There was three bedchambers all containing washrooms, a large kitchen and two massive areas for entertaining and large cosy library, all containing a fireplace.

“So guys, what do you think?” Arthur asked rather nervously.

“ 's good.”

“I love it, thank you.”

Sansa was a little bit more articulate then Bill and Arthur received a hug in gratitude from her.

“Well, I’ll be needed back at the capital soon. So I’ll be off, but theirs another carriage and driver for whatever reason… so I’ll see you all later.”

They all followed Arthur out and said their goodbyes. A hand grasping the back of Lance’s shirt prevented him from leaving with him as they all waved.

“Okay, so Badger here will want his lunch so…”

“Oh no! You’re not leaving my sight.”

Lance gulped when he heard Sansa’s tone.

 

 

 

They all made their way back inside towards the kitchen and Sansa got another surprise when she saw two women already there preparing food for everyone.

They turned and curtsied low, “Sir and Lady Wilson. Your lunch is ready.”

Sansa sat at the table nearest them and signalled for Lance and Bill to do the same. Bill sat next to Sansa while Lance sat across, while one of the women brought out a highchair for Galahad and both left soon after.

“Are you mad?” Lance asked as he multitasked while he fed his son.

“Yes! No! I don’t know, maybe just in shock.” Sansa voiced her thoughts.

“Why? We thought this would make you happy.”

“I know, but this is a whole castle.”

“And?”

Sansa lost her voice and just shook her head.

“If it helps, Possum this gift isn’t just from Arthur.”

“I know, it helps. And I do really love this.”

 

 

 

Bill was silent during the whole exchange eating his food in between feeding Silly Goose pieces of vegetables through the gap in his coat, where Silly Goose hid the moment Sansa had risen her voice to Lance when they were outside.

 

 

 

During their lunch Sansa made her excuses and abruptly left the men alone. Trying to locate the nearest washroom, Sansa made it just in time to empty her stomach.

As she was washing her face in the basin, she saw there was someone in the room with her.

“I’m sorry, Lady Wilson I thought you’d need some assistance.”

The woman gave Sansa a warm smile as she spoke.

“I’m fine.” Sansa answered.

“I know, only pregnant.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, was I not meant to say that?”

The colour had drained from Sansa’s face but she asked her question anyway, desperate to know.

“Am I?”

There was wonder and worry in her short question.

“I’m sorry?”

“Am I pregnant?”

“Yes. I’ve been taught to see the signs and I’d say you’re quite a few weeks in.”

Sansa’s hands instantly grasped her stomach as she choked on the lump that formed in her throat.

“Thank you.”

Sansa whispered as her eyes never left her hands caressing her stomach.

“What’s your name?”

Sansa asked just before the woman left her alone.

“Kay.”

She was gone before Sansa could raise her head and say anything else.

 

 

 

Bill and Lance had both chose staying here until further notice, until they heard from Sansa was their plan. Lance thought finding the chambers furthest from the couple would be best for all involved.

Even though he had no issues with Possum getting her man, he didn’t want Badger’s crying during the night to disturb them. While he got himself and his baby Badger settled for the night, Bill went in search of Sansa.

 

 

 

Silly Goose had been his constant companion all day, but they were both getting worried when they couldn’t find any trace of her anywhere.

Seeing Silly Goose struggling to keep up with his frantic and fast pace, he picked him up again and ran down the stairs leading down to the old cave.

“Sansa?”

“Where are you?”

“Sansa?”

Bill was still yelling when he finally heard her voice coming back from the staircase. He yelled her name again as he made his way up and realised she was still in the tunnel.

He stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked around for her.

“Over here, William!”

Down the right side of the stairs, he saw the flicker of candles from a alcove in the cave wall and followed its light.

Sansa was curled up on her side, on their old mattress with a discarded book she’d used to pass the time.

As Bill came into her line of sight, she patted the mattress next to her.

Bill placed Silly Goose on the ground and crawled over the mattress to lie beside Sansa.

“How long have you been down here?”

Sansa brought Bill’s face closer and directly drew him into her kiss. She held him close and delicately ran her fingers through Bill’s hair as he leant on his forearms over her.

When Silly Goose squeaked next to her, Sansa broke the kiss and turned over to her side to pat and kiss him.

He waddled over on the uneven surface and sat next to her stomach again. Smiling down at the little guy, Sansa felt her affection burst when she realised he’d been doing that since before they had even left for Camelot. _'Did you know, little one?'_ She thought to herself.

Bill curved himself to her back and placed kisses her shoulder, when Sansa felt his arm rested over her side, she grasped his hand and lowered it into the right position.

“William, we are pregnant.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my wonderful, awesome friends. But sometimes life finds a way of dragging you away in its current and there's no stopping it :D
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy my ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡'s

 

 

 

Bill froze up behind her for half a second which felt an eternity to Sansa.

But she was relieved when his hand cupped her stomach in his gentle hand, as his other moved under her head and brought her face back to be smothered in his kisses.

His chuckle soon joined Sansa when she started giggling out loud, “you need to shave. Your scruff is getting scratchy.”

“Don’t care!” Bill mumbled as he ran kisses down her neck and along her collarbone.

His kisses didn’t ease up when he rolled Sansa onto her back and not caring he was kissing the material of her dress as he lowered himself on his stomach over her.

His hands went straight for the ties on the side of her dress to unravel her like a present and placed loving kisses to the right place on her lower stomach, where their child was growing.

Sansa felt her tears when he whispered something into her skin to their child and grasped his hair to pull him back up.

Once their lips met Bill rolled them both over, so Sansa could rest as much or little weight on him as she wanted.

He chuckled into her kiss when Sansa’s grabby hands started tugging and pulling at his clothes.

“Stop laughing and get naked. I want you.” Sansa ordered.

“Yes, dear.”

Bill sat up with Sansa now straddling his lap and lifted his shirt off in one quick manoeuvre. The shirt was thrown behind him and neither cared where it landed, Bill grasped her face and drew Sansa in for another kiss.

His hands lowered and brought Sansa’s dress down off her shoulders with them, she helped by pulling her arms out of the sleeves.

Small hands tugged down Bill’s pants just far enough for Sansa to reach for his cock, causing him to groan out and clutch her hips when she lowered herself onto him quickly.

As Sansa set the pace, they muffled their sounds into each other’s mouth.

Soon Sansa’s bouncing matched their frantic kiss. Bill’s hands moved under the material of her dress that was pooled in Sansa’s lap and clutched at her bare thighs before the fingers of one hand went straight for clit.

Their kiss broke as Sansa cried out and her hands held tight to Bill’s arms as she buried her face in his shoulder.

Bill’s feet planted flat on the mattress as his thrusts came faster tipping Sansa into her orgasm and held onto Bill as he found his bliss in her soon after.

Once spent Bill crumbled back, his hold didn’t lesson on Sansa who came down with him as they collapsed together on the bed.

“I take it, you’re happy with the news?” Sansa asked.

Bill laughed out at Sansa’s cheeky question. “What gave it away? Was it my kisses or the celebratory sex?” He replied with another question.

“Wasn’t sure. I thought it might’ve been the frozen silence beforehand.”

His chuckle ran out, “yeah, was probably that.”

Sansa kissed his sweaty chest. “And no one to interrupt us this time either.” She pointed out whilst still kissing him.

“Oh, Sansa don’t remind me. Lance was cheering us on that time, surly that’s not right.”

“Not everyone is stuck up when it comes to sex, it seems. And now that he has Galahad, I’m sure he’s eased up.” Sansa said.

“Hmm, if you say so.” Bill mumbled.

Sansa kissed him one last time before she lifted her head from his chest to see Bill was already watching her.

“Happy?” Her tone of voice changed and softened to let Bill know what she was really asking.

“Yes.” His eyes shone back.

Sansa hovered over Bill so she could whisper seductively against his lips, “William?” 

“Mmm?” His eyes darkened in desire and he was definitely intrigued where this was going.

“Where’s Silly Goose?”

Bill threw his head back and groaned out in frustration and utter exasperation. Sansa rolled off so Bill could stand up. He raised his pants back up into place and stomped off down the tunnel in a huff.

“Where are you, you annoying little squeak?”

He yelled down the tunnel making Sansa giggle as she redressed herself before lying down.

 

 

 

Turns out Bill found him playing in the water of the lake, down at the end of the other tunnel. So Bill ended up returning with a damp, grumpy looking gosling tucked into a warm sheet under his arm.

Silly Goose’s mood cleared up when Sansa’s hands reached out for him and he happily waddled over her body before settling on her stomach.

Bill joined them and laid back down. Resting his head down on Sansa's shoulder, his hand immediately started stroked the area affectionately where their unborn child was, as they all feel asleep.

 

 

 

Lance was feeding Galahad his breakfast and watched as the same two women from yesterday searched the whole place in a panic, even re-checking every room more then once.

“Something wrong gorgeous?” He asked as he fed an eager hungry baby.

The nearest lady who poked her head back in the kitchen for the tenth time paused. “We can’t find Sir and Lady Wilson.”

Galahad cried out and grabbed at Lance’s hand, impatient for his next spoonful of food.

Lance spoke, “Patience, Badger. And don’t you worry gorgeous, they’ll show up. Possum will show herself when she’s done with her man.”

Galahad was happy when he finally got his spoonful of food as the woman blushed scarlet, knowing exactly what Lance implied they were doing. Lance laughed when her face went redder as Bill came in with his arm wrapped protectively around Sansa.

Plates of food were placed in front of them, including one for Silly Goose whom Sansa plonked on the table in front of her, while Bill heard her thank Kay.

Not having heard anything about her since they saved her and the other two women from Robert and Joffrey’s terror. Looking at her now, Kay looked to have gained weight that was tragically lost and welcomed colour had been restored back to her skin and cheeks.

“Kay? You’re looking much better. How’s your leg?” Bill asked.

“Healed, thank you Sir Wilson.” Kay quickly curtsied and left them all directly alone to eat.

“Don’t even think about it, dad. I know that look.” Sansa spoke up.

“What look?” Lance asked with insincere honesty.

“Kay has been through enough, don’t start anything unless you’re serious.” Sansa pointed a stern finger at Lance. “I mean it.”

“Alright, Possum. I swear, not unless I’m serious.” Lance did a cross over his heart with two of his fingers as they all went back to eating.

Unfortunately for some the silence didn't last.

“So was it a nostalgia thing or was it re-enacting where you deflowered my Possum?” Lance asked cheekily.

“Shut it Lance.” Bill sounded annoyed.

“Curious minds are wondering. You both vanish down into the old cave all night, and it’s not hard to figure out you were doing each - ”

Lance went on as if he hadn’t been disrupted but was cut off by Bill’s outrage.

“Shut up!”

“I - ”

“I will punch you.” Bill warned Lance when he tried again, causing Lance to raise his hands up in a form of surrender as he fought off another laugh.

“Seriously, you care way to much about our love life.” Bill said to let Lance know he wasn’t being serious about hitting him, which got Lance to release the laugh he failed to keep in.

“It’s fun, and you’re so easy to rile up. Plus with little Badger now, I need to get enjoyment from someone’s sex life.”

Lance’s comment got a nod from Bill and they both went back to eating like nothing had happened.

Sansa was sitting and looking at them, back and forth during their whole ‘thing’ and blushed when Lance uttered 'sex life'. She looked down at Silly Goose who paused around a mouthful of berries to look back up, knowing she was going to talk to him.

She shook her head, not knowing what she’d just witnessed.

“Men.”

Silly Goose swallowed his berry and approached the end of the table and tenderly peaked at her fingers that were wrapped around her teacup in agreement.

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡ enjoy ♡♡♡

 

 

 

Sansa was now showing the smallest baby bump and Bill’s hand would reach for it every time she was within his reach. Any sickness she experienced in the beginning was now over, much to Sansa’s relief.

 

Now everyone was at the mercy of Sansa’s moods.

 

If she ever got angry enough to yell, Bill would send in Silly Goose to calm her down. After seeing how one squeak from him and seeing his hesitant waddle towards her would cut through her darkest of moods and get Sansa to soften again.

 

A letter arrived weeks earlier asking for Lance to return to the capital, which he ended up declining when Sansa refused to let him leave.

Lance caved in immediately when she broke down in tears. So now Lance and Galahad had a permanent set of rooms that was all for them, to design to their needs.

 

 

 

Bill was in the front Living room in front of the wall-length window overlooking the forest, he was sitting on the floor playing with Galahad.

Finding some little blocks to throw or smash together, while Lance had fallen asleep on the sofa nearby.

Silly Goose was watching him from his place on the opposite sofa, where he refused to let anyone else sit. Bill pointed a finger at him and got an affectionate peck, then went back to Galahad who thrust a block into his chest.

“This one’s green, buddy.” Bill ruffled Galahad’s soft hair when he got a toothless grin.

 

 

 

Sansa was upstairs barking orders at the workers for her plans and her vision of their home. They had an in-depth discussion of all Silly Goose’s needs for what was needed as he got older.

Sansa wanted rooms specifically for his needs when she asked Bill everything he knew about Geese.

Bill had mapped out a design – knowing there was absolutely no fighting it at all, once her mind was set - for Sansa who was now getting men working on rooms for Silly Goose. With a special wash chamber that would sustain just water for when he reached the age where a constant supply was going to be essential.

 

 

 

Kay came in and curtsied, no matter how many times she’d been told it wasn’t necessary, still did every time. “Sir Wilson, two carriages are approaching.”

“Thanks, Kay. Could you please retrieve Sansa?” Bill asked.

Kay gave a nod and another curtsy before she left to follow his order.

The block in Bill’s hand was thrown at Lance, which shocked him awake. He clutched his chest where the block struck him and looked around confused, it got the biggest laugh from Galahad. Whom was clapping his hands and squeal/laughing in enjoyment.

Bill laughed with him, when his little hands gave him more blocks to throw at his father. Thinking it would be more cruel to spoil his fun, Bill smirked and obliged Galahad again.

 

 

 

Sansa refused to leave the house, so Bill and Lance went to greet their guests.

The door to the first carriage opened and Lance rushed down the steps. “Squirrel!” He yelled and lifted Arya clear off her feet into a bear hug. “Lancy!”

Bill followed at a casual pace and shook Jon’s hand as he came out behind Arya. When she was back on her feet Robb came out of the last carriage to greet them.

 

 

 

Sansa was standing by the large window, a hand protectively holding her bump, where Galahad was still playing on the floor.

She walked over to the entrance, where she still had an eye on Galahad and smiled invitingly at her siblings as they all came in. Robb rushed to her side and went in for a hug and stood shocked when Sansa stepped back from him.

“What’s wrong?” Robb asked her.

“Nothing.” Sansa answered.

Jon pushed Robb aside and went to hug Sansa as well, they both narrowed their eyes at her when Sansa moved back again.

“Sansa? I haven’t even been here long enough to annoy you yet.” Jon said.

“What’s everyone just standing around for?” Arya butted in and pushed her brothers into the newly refurbished Living room.

They moved through the archway but both turned and saw how Sansa hid behind Bill when even Arya tried to get a hug too.

“Fine!” Arya sounded annoyed and snubbed at Sansa. She eyes moved over to the baby happily playing on the floor and sat in front of him.

Galahad looked up a the new person and gave Arya a big toothless grin and crawled into her lap.

 

As Lance came into the house, used to Sansa’s behaviour and witnessing the whole thing with them. “Tell them, sweetheart.” Lance whispered to Sansa as he walked past and joined Arya on the floor.

 

Bill just stood there in front of both his brothers with his wife still standing behind him, with her hands holding onto his waist.

“Why don’t we all have a seat.” Bill suggested and when he saw Kay standing by the open door he addressed. “Tea for everyone, please Kay.”

There was her customary curtsy and then Kay was off.

 

 

 

Jon and Robb sat on the sofa and Bill took one of Sansa’s hands and walked over to Silly Goose’s sofa. He jumped onto the armrest just in time for them to sit down together.

Bill released their entwined hands and used that arm to wrap around Sansa so his fingertips could graze the side of her bump. Silly Goose jumped onto Bill’s leg and made his way over him to sit in Sansa’s lap.

Sansa was patting and stroking Silly Goose’s spine, not caring that her siblings were waiting impatiently.

“This is Silly Goose. He is to be treated with respect and no one is to touch him. He’s family and this is his home.” Sansa told them.

“Now that you’ve met him, I… we would like to announce,” Sansa corrected herself when Bill cupped their bump. “We’re pregnant.” She finished saying.

 

When they tried rushing to congratulate them Bill got to his feet and received the hugs instead, so Sansa could clutch Silly Goose tighter and use Bill as a shield again.

 

Lance managed to hold Arya down and kept them seated on the floor.

 

“Okay, what the hell is going on!” Robb demanded when he couldn’t hug his sister again.

“It’s not just you, Possum won’t let anyone touch her.” Lance tried explaining.

“Well that’s just… Sansa get up!” Robb said as he tried stepping closer, but got blocked by Bill.

“Don’t.” Bill didn’t raise his voice but warned Robb all the same.

When Silly Goose heard Bill’s tone change he stood up protectively in front of Sansa’s bump.

“Leave it, Robb.” Jon spoke and tried pulling Robb back to the sofa, but he shook off Jon’s hand and stormed off outside.

 

 

 

Lance and Arya were trying their best to being ignored and went silent when voices raised. So when Kay and Lucy came in with trays containing pots of tea and pastries, they jumped to their feet to get the treats.

Arya had Galahad resting on her hip and took notice of Lance’s eyes when she let the baby suck the jam off her finger.

“Badger.” He said affectionately.

“What?” Arya asked.

“Squirrel, this is my boy, Galahad.” Lance said as he kissed the top of Badger’s head.

 

 

 

Sansa placed Silly Goose back on his sofa with a kiss when she stood up. When she stood between Bill and Jon, Bill’s hand cupped their bump.

“I’m really sorry Jon, but I don’t know how to explain it. I swear it's everyone, not just you.” Sansa started.

“It’s fine, but maybe try with Robb.” Jon said and soon joined the others at the coffee table for food.

 

 

 

Sansa brought Bill’s face in for a kiss as his arms wrapped around her. They both smiled into the kiss when Silly Goose gave them both soft pecks.

“William, can you bring him back?” Sansa asked and pouted when he shook his head no.

“You’ll be fine, love. It’ll only be for a few minutes.” Bill tried to reassured her.

“Promise?” She asked.

“If it’s more then ten, I’ll come find you.” Sansa kissed Bill’s cheek when he promised to retrieve her.

 

 

 

Sansa found Robb pulling leaves off tree branches aggressively.

“Robb, I’m sorry.”

He turned at the sound of his sisters voice and gave her a frown as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Ever since I knew I was pregnant, I couldn’t stand anyone’s touch. I can’t even bear to be outside. Do you mind if we head back?” She tried.

“But I’m not just anyone.” Robb said and continued, “I was there for everything. Nights you cuddled with me on the bed and spoke of wishes. Your dreams. I was even there when you cried about what Joffrey did to Jeyne.”

Sansa couldn’t control the tears that fell.

“We shared everything. We used to be so close. Do you remember what you said that night when father told us you were betrothed to Lord Wilson?” Robb asked.

“I repeated everything I told father... and that I wanted my husband to be your best friend.” Sansa choke out.

“People grow up and dreams change, I know mine have. But you have no idea how much it hurt to see you back away from me.” Robb explained.

“I'm sorry.” Sansa said again still crying. “If... if you promise not to touch my stomach, can I...?”

Sansa lost her nerve and reached for Robb with both her hands stretched out instead.

His hands held onto her smaller ones and tried to be sympathetic to his sisters condition.  

“It's fine.” When Sansa didn't look convinced, a memory returned from his younger years.

“It's not the first time this has happened. I once heard father say his sister was the same way when she was pregnant. No one could get near her either.” Robb went on to try and reassure her. “I'm sorry too, Sansa. I never meant to make you cry.”

 

 

 

Bill had followed Sansa the moment she stepped outside. When he saw her body shiver every time bushes and branches from tress brushed up against her as she passed, he almost intervened. But while she still felt strong, so would he.

Brother and sister didn't know he heard everything, _Lord Wilson_ he hadn't been called that in years. He felt bad for his part in stopping Robb earlier when he explained how close they used to be.

When their hands separated he let his presence known and got an armful of Sansa, who didn't let him go as they all made their way back inside.

“How long was that?” Sansa asked Bill desperately. 

“Nine minutes.” He answered as Sansa brought his hand back down to their bump.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, with the whole no touching. That is (no joke) exactly what happened to my Aunty when she had all three of her boys. I only have clear memories of her last pregnancy when I was seven and still can recall to this day, every time someone tried reaching for her stomach, they'd get a slap or physically pushed away. Then she'd brake down in tears afterward. (Including the whole not bearing the outdoors)
> 
> Don't know why, but I thought it fitting that Sansa would only be comfortable with Bill and Silly Goose touching bump.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡enjoy♡♡♡

 

 

 

Before Bill retired to his room where Sansa had long fallen asleep hours earlier, Robb pulled him aside to talk.

“Will you please tell Sansa I didn’t mean to ruin her great news?”

Bill yawned tiredly but still nodded affirmatively. Robb gave Bill a pat to his upper arm.

“Congratulations by the way.” Robb said as he let him leave.

“Thanks, Robb.”

 

 

 

In the few days they had with them, all the siblings got ringside seats to what Lance dubbed ‘the Possum roller-coaster’ and getting a death glare from Bill every time he brought that up.

They were all sat around the table for breakfast and all eyes lowered to their plates when Sansa walked in.

“Why won’t any of you look at me?” Sansa asked them all.

“We’re eating.” Jon pointed out.

“So it’s not because I now look ugly?” Sansa asked as she touched her bump.

“No!” Everyone spoke at once.

“What’s that horrible smell?” Sansa asked as her nose scrunched up and came closer to the back of Bill’s chair.

“Sorry Possum, I asked for eggs.” Lance cringed and prepared himself for the worst.

“Eggs.”

Everyone heard Sansa’s voice harden with one word.

“Sansa, would you like some fresh fruit that just got cut up?”

Bill asked her.

“No, what I want is that atrocious smell out of my house!” Sansa yelled then stormed off.

 

Jon and Robb were the only ones to resume their eating.

“Now I remember why I hated living with her.” Arya couldn’t help breaking up the silence. “Are we even sure she’s pregnant? I can recall numerous times where she did sim - ”

Bill knocked his chair over on its side when he suddenly got to his feet, refusing to hear any more of what Arya was saying.

As Bill walked away, Silly Goose narrowed his eyes at Arya right before he jumped down from the table and quickly followed him out.

“Bad Squirrel. Someone needs a spanking.” Lance jokingly reprimanded and laughed when she elbowed him in the ribs.

 

 

 

Bill was heading towards their chambers when Silly Goose pulled back on his pant leg to get his attention. When Silly Goose gave out a squeak, Bill followed him as he directed them down to the cave.

The sounds of cabinets opening and slamming closed came from the caves kitchen.

“What’s all this?”

Bill asked Sansa as he sat on one of the chairs closest to her by the table. Silly Goose jumped onto his leg to get up to the table to settle and keep his eyes on them.

Sansa was pulling items out and placing other things in and out of all cabinets.

“ _This_ is me moving back here.” She stated with a huff.

“Why?” Bill asked gently.

“ _Because_ that smell followed me everywhere! Plus, this is the farthest away I can get! And because my family hates me” Sansa started off in anger, but ended in a cry.

Bill grasped Sansa’s hips and brought her to sit on his lap.

“Look at me, love. Sansa, your family is right here and we love you.”

Bill’s hands held her face and made her watery eyes look at him as he told her their truth.

Her eyes softened considerably and dropped her face in his neck, wrapping herself in his hug. Silly Goose waddled over and gently bounced onto Sansa’s leg to snuggle up to her bump.

Bill’s hand nudged his little head away so he could caress their bump and got Silly Goose trying to shove his fingers aside.

When Bill refused to move his hand Silly Goose started whining, getting a choked laugh from Sansa. She reached down and moved Bill’s hand so it was resting just under the bump so Silly Goose now had room to rest his chin on top.

“I love my boys.” Sansa whispered.

 

 

 

As much as Sansa understood, she was saddened to watch from the front entrance steps as everyone were saying goodbye.

Giving Jon and Arya waves with both her hands when they did the same.

Robb gave her a special wave when he hesitated by his carriage when he looked back at her, which Sansa reciprocated.

 

 

 

Robb was meant to go on alone while Jon and Arya had planned to stay the full week, but it changed after Arya accidently got in an argument with Sansa over a simple misunderstanding.

When both sisters ended up in tears, they all thought it best to leave together and all promised to come back in a few months.

 

The day before they left Sansa and Robb spent as much time together as they could.

Sharing the sofa with a small space between them, sitting as close as Sansa felt comfortable with. And Silly Goose, a constant on Sansa’s lap, with his eyes looking at him wearily.

Robb wasn’t aware a gosling could give that look, but Silly Goose accomplished just that.

They caught each other up on their lives and Sansa’s mood brightened when Robb explained Arthur had invited him into his council when Bill had formally stepped down.

“Sansa, I’m declining the offer.” Robb said, which shocked her immensely.

“Why?”

“Winterfell is my home and I might-of met someone.” He explained.

“Really?” Sansa sounded excited for him when he gave off a secret smile and nodded.

“You’re the first to know, but I’m going to request Jon and Arya take my place instead. Seeing them up north, Sansa they weren’t happy.” Robb whispered it like a shared secret, so Sansa leant her head closer to the back of the sofa to hear him.

“Well then, I think that’s a great plan.” Sansa agreed with him.

“Do you think Arthur will go for it?” Robb asked her.

“Only an idiot would turn them away, and Arthur’s always been a smart man.” She said.

 

They both turned when Galahad’s joyful squealing reached new heights when Arya had a crawling contest with him. When they reached the wall, he got tossed in the air and caught in Arya’s safe hands, making him clap his hands as he demanded more.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a sadder note, this is slowly gearing up towards the end.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡ slightly longer ♡♡♡

 

 

 

Bill and Lance where sitting in the Living room and enjoying the quiet, each nursing a strong drink.

Bill knew Lance was well on his way to quickly finishing his third, while Bill was still trying to make his way through his first. His eyes strayed out the window to the sound of laughter.

Lucy, Mary and Kay were playing with Galahad, happy to see they were all having a wonderful time.

Months ago, Sansa had a long talk with all the women, they both where surprised to discover that all three women had spoken out and where the first to come work for them.

Sansa was thrilled to see Mary and Lucy when they arrived weeks after Kay, and seeing how content they had become was a weight lifted off Sansa’s shoulders.

Bill was surprised at how loyal and protective they had become of the whole Wilson family. Whenever the workers came down for anything or even breaks, all three women would vanish without a trace, only to emerge once the men where gone again.

Having been around Lance for so long, they were starting to become comfortable enough to be themselves around him, which he thought was great to see.

Galahad’s little feet where strong enough to stand up on his own now - but not quite there yet - to walk more than a few steps at a time. Bill watched as the ladies where trying to encourage him to take more steps.

 

 

 

“Well _son_ , how’s my girl been today?”

Lance puffed up his chest and tried deepening his voice, which made Bill cringe.

“Don’t you ever call me _that_ again! And today has been a good day.” He replied.

“Then what _can_ I call you?” Lance asked.

“Here’s a thought, Bill? William? Not son!” Bill pointed out and felt repulsed again by the thought of Lance being his father.

“Bill… Billy… Goat!” Lance rambled to himself.

“No!” Bill yelled.

“Ok, not Goat…hmm?... Not to worry I will think of a good name.” Lance continued on his ramble. “Fox… Mole…um?...Guppy! Guppy the great Wolf tamer!”

“Call me Guppy again. I _dare_ you!” Bill warned him venomously.

“Sure thing, _little_ Robin.”

“I’m not a little bird. And seriously dude, ease up on the drink.” Bill tried explaining on deaf ears.

 

 

 

Bill’s peace had long been disrupted and was happy to see Silly Goose waddling in, he was flapping his wings about and trying to tell him something.

His fur had mostly now vanished, all the yellow had now turned white and grey, while his back was now many shades of brown.

When he explained to Sansa that Silly Goose wouldn’t be very large, Bill was right.

Silly Goose was now half the size of a regular Goose, and not standing much taller than a Duck – if he was lucky. His belly, neck and head, where now the only remaining soft patches that weren’t covered in feathers.

As Silly Goose was squeaking – poor thing never developed his voice or the ability to fly – Bill smiled when Sansa waddled in behind him.

“Shut up, William!” Sansa said.

Bill’s smile widened at her. “What? I didn’t say anything.” Bill tried pointing out as he placed his cup down on the nearest coffee table.

“Yes, we’re both waddling. A family full of waddles… very funny.”

When Sansa’s sarcastic commentary got chuckles from Lance, she turned and glared at him. “Keep laughing _dad_ and I’ll be making dinner again.”

Lance’s face dropped, remembering the last time Sansa did.

Everyone got a plate with cooked liver, with fresh pickles and blueberries. Trying to control his gag reflex, Lance tried holding the peace “sorry sweetheart. I’ll be good.”

When her smile returned, both her hands where holding her now large swollen stomach. As she tried to sit down, Bill saw how difficult she found it and immediately reached out to help her.

He kept his arm around her, so Sansa could snuggle close to his side.

“William, we wanted to show you something.” Sansa said as she patted the sofa with a finger to let Silly Goose know that was his que.

He made his way over and settled up on top of her large bump.

As they waited Bill couldn’t help voicing is impatience, “oh, this great. It’s not like I haven’t seen Pipsqueak do this a million times before.”

“Shush. Just wait.” Sansa said.

 

After a few minutes and nothing, Sansa reached out for Bill’s hand to rest higher on her stomach.

“Say something William, bump always responds to your voice.” She requested.

Bill’s hand soothing moved across her swollen stomach gently, “hey baby. How’s your day been? You let me know if you’re feeling smothered.”

As soon as he started talking Silly Goose squeaked down at their bump.

Bill watched amused as Silly Goose moved his beak around himself and affectionately would peck at every little kick he’d receive.

When he stood up to settle somewhere else, he’d squeak and peck again when he felt the kicking come from under him. Everywhere he moved the kicking would follow him to repeat the same routine, causing them both to laugh.

 

“How sweet. A Possum, a Goose and an Otter.”

“I’m not an Otter!” Bill yelled at Lance, while Sansa looked on confused and a little amused.

 

 

 

Bill had fallen asleep with his hands protectively holding their bump and must of rolled over in his sleep, when he felt a hand at the back of his shoulder blade, that was trying to shake him to wake.

“William.”

“William?”

“Mmm?” He asked half asleep.

“William!” When Sansa sounded panicked he quickly sat up to see what was wrong.

“Sansa? Tell me what’s wrong.” He was now the one to sound panicked.

“I’m hungry.”

As soon as Sansa said that, he flopped back to lay down again.

“Gods, woman! Don’t do that!” Bill said as he rolled over again and settled.

 

He hummed in contentment when Sansa cuddled up to his back so he could feel their bump.

“William, I’m still hungry.” Sansa whined.

“Mmm, go ‘sleep.” He mumbled.

“Your child is starving.” Sansa whined again.

“And what does bump demand this time?” He groaned out.

“Biscuits with cheese on the side. A slice of the lemon tart Lucy made and, oh! And don’t forget the leftover chicken from dinner.”

Bill groaned as he found his pants to slip back into, as his sat on his side of the bed.

“T’ drink?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

“My juice, please.” Sansa said a little too sweetly for his likening.

As Bill reached the threshold of the room he heard her parting words, he groaned under his breath again and saluted her with a hand over his shoulder refusing to look back.

“Thank you, William – love you!”

 

 

 

Sansa and Lance were still eating their breakfast, while Sansa snuck Galahad spoonful’s when Lance wasn’t watching.

“Sweetheart, where’s your fox?” Lance asked around a mouthful, while Sansa was shocked she could still make out his words.

“Passed out on the sofa. Said _I_ kept waking _him_ up, or some such nonsense.”

When Sansa replied, Lance saw through the archway into the Living room to see Bill sprawled out on his back with an arm covering his eyes and Silly Goose grooming his feathers in his lap.

Sansa had felt her irritation return, but had been trying to ignore it all morning, much to her annoyance and was still feeling uncomfortable. “William?”

“Not in the mood, le’ me ‘seep.” Was Bill’s automatic response when he heard Sansa’s voice call him.

“William, where’s my loose silk dress?” Sansa asked.

“No idea. Pipsqueak go find it.” Bill’s free arm that had been dangling on the floor, gave Silly Goose a slight nudge.

When he left to do just that, Bill rolled over and faced the back of the sofa.

“William!” Sansa shouted.

“What?!” He yelled back.

“Silly Goose can’t help me put it on!” Sansa explained.

“Coming, dear.” Bill grunted as he got up to follow her.

As he followed behind, Bill stuck up his middle finger at Lance, who’d given him a whipping sound affect with the hand motion.

 

 

 

Silly Goose was trying to pull the dress off the hanger when Bill came into their chamber and rushed to rescue the dress before he tore a hole in it.

Sansa was behind him trying desperately to get everything off her.

Placing the dress on the bed, he came up behind her to help. “And my slip.” She said.

“Slip as well? What’s wrong?” Bill was now concerned.

“I don’t know. But everything feels itchy.” Sansa explained.

Not bothering about the ties in the back, Bill lifted the silk dress over Sansa’s head to help her in it.

His hands tried rubbing her back in soothing motions to help calm her down and kissed the back of her neck. “Better?” He asked and got Sansa sighing with relief as an answer.

 

 

 

They ended by spending most of the day on the sofa.

With Sansa sitting between his legs so she could use Bill as a human pillow and backrest. If she complained at all, his comforting massage would to ease any of her discomfort.

As the night drew near, Silly Goose started to panic, which Sansa in her pain took no notice of. While Bill and Lance grew more concerned.

Anytime when someone would try to move him away from Sansa, he’d just get hysterical. So they left him to sit between Sansa and the back of the sofa, on Bill's knee. 

“Sansa are you going into Labor?” Bill whispered into her ear.

When she screamed and reached for his hand to clutch to, Lance rushed and stumbled over his own feet to get Kay. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two more :(


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡ only one more ♡♡♡

 

 

 

The past thirty-six hours had been a large mixed bag of strong emotions.

From fear to anxiety, to even humour and up to including a large amount of worry.

 _Worry_ was Bill’s biggest emotion that wouldn’t leave him, but it was all worth it in the end.

He was slowly walking around his chamber, holding his precious cargo close to his chest as he ignored everyone else around him.

Lucy had long since retired back to her room and Kay had collapsed on the chair in the far corner. While Lance was still lying on the floor and Silly Goose was fast asleep with Sansa on the bed.

 

 

Everyone in the household had gotten woken up by either Lance running around like a headless chicken, in all his spectacular panic or by Sansa’s screams.

Kay was the first to whip the men into shape and barked off orders, Lucy and Mary rushed to get everything they’d need while, Bill and Lance where to get Sansa to her bed.

It was exactly what everyone needed, someone with a level head.

Once everything was arranged, Mary knew she’d just be in the way and left to watch over Galahad.

 

 

 

During the middle of the night, Sansa was leaning between Bill’s legs - again - using him as a human backrest and had collapsed back into him after a participially draining contraction. Sansa tried sitting up when they heard an extremely loud thud.

Bill cracked up laughing when he saw that Lance had faint dead away. And the sound was of him hitting the floor as he fell over.

“Stupid! You’re completely useless!” Sansa yelled as she grabbed and threw the nearest pillow she could reach and chucked it right at Lance’s face.

“Stop laughing.” Sansa demanded.

“Yes, dear.” Bill said.

“Stop calling me that!” Sansa’s voice raised higher with each word and ended with a scream.

When Sansa’s fingernails dug deep into his thighs on either side of her, Bill was glad he had the foresight to wear leather pants.

Lucy knelt down and used the pillow Sansa threw to place under Lance’s head, whilst still leaving him there on the floor.

“I’m sorry, love.” Bill apologised and placed affectionate kisses to the back of her neck and up along the side of her cheek, when she moulded back against him and cried silently once the contraction passed.

More tears fell when she felt Silly Goose had a damp cloth in his beck and was trying to reach up and wipe her face.

“Thanks, buddy.” Bill said when he looked down.

 

 

 

Just as Kay was telling Sansa to push, Lance woke with a fright only to faint dead away again minutes later with no one any the wiser.

 

 

 

Once it was all over and baby was resting comfortably on mother’s chest, with the largest amount of pillows propping her up and father leaning over them.

Kay stumbled over to the chair in the far corner and slept like the dead, inadvertently giving the family their alone time.

When the baby started crying, Silly Goose grasped the edge of the blanket and pulled on it, to cover her little head.

“What should we call her?” Bill asked as he stroked a finger across his daughters soft cheek.

Every time either one of them fired off a name, Silly Goose would ruffle his feathers and squeak in disagreement. When it felt like they’d gone through the whole alphabet, Sansa whispered “Zera?”

Silly Goose gave Sansa an affectionate peck to her shoulder in approval.

“Really? That’s what you like?” Bill asked, and Silly Goose just gave him a look saying ‘yeah, so?’

“Zera Wilson.”

The way Sansa said it with such affection, Bill knew that was the name they were going with.

 

 

 

It wasn’t long after that, when Sansa felt her exhaustion finally catch up to her and closed her eyes.

Silly Goose climbed up onto the nearest pillow and rested head against her shoulder, giving Zera one more look before Bill picked her up.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, baby girl. How about we go wash up - huh?” He whispered into Zera’s dark hair as he stepped over Lance and walked into the washroom.

 

 

 

By the time Sansa had opened her eyes again, propping herself up against the headboard with pillows, she couldn’t see a trace of anyone and panicked.

“William?!”

“Shh, my love. We’re right here.”

Bill’s voice carried from beside the bed, on the floor.

Still sore, Sansa made her way as carefully as she could, towards the edge and looked down.

Bill was lying on his stomach and leaning heavily on his forearms as he kept a vigilant watch on Zera lying on some thick fur blankets with Silly Goose waddling around her.

When Zera cried out suddenly, Silly Goose pulled on the purple blanket she was wrapped in. And affectionately pecked at her hair, making Zera calm down just as suddenly.

“William, I want another one.” Sansa spoke softly.

“ ‘nother what?” Bill asked distracted.

“Child.” Sansa replied.

“Correct me if I’m wrong - but didn’t you say if _I_ came anywhere near _you_ with my dick again, you’d cut it off with a rusty blade?” Bill asked with a smirk.

“And I meant it.”

Sansa responded, her hand reached down to the only part of Bill she could grasp and pulled on his hair to get him to come towards her.

With one leg on the bed and an arm around her shoulder, Bill leant down when Sansa pulled him into a kiss.

“I love you, William. And you _will_ give me more children.”

Bill answered her with a smirk and then kissed her before she could say anything else. “Yes, dear.”

 

 

 

Sansa was holding onto Zera, who was having the time of her life as she played with Sansa’s hair. Walking outside and making her way through the forest, she left in search.

Unsuspecting of someone waddling after her at a distance.

When she made her way to the old road, towards their tree - Sansa was correct in her assumption when she saw Bill sitting up on their branch.

“William, what are doing up there?”

Sansa asked as she saw Bill had his dagger out and looked to be carving into the tree.

“It’s nothing.” Bill said as he climbed down.

“Tell me.” Sansa said.

“You’ll think I’m silly.” Bill was hesitating.

“I think that anyway, so tell me.”

Bill jumped down in front of them and immediately took Zera into his arms. “I caved our names.” He mumbled into Zera’s hair, hoping he wasn’t heard and kissed his daughter.

“You - ”

“Shh, your being watched.” Bill cut her off. “Don’t move or make a sound, he’s right behind you.”

He finished in a whisper and Sansa let out a scream when suddenly she felt something tug on the end of her dress.

Sansa picked up Silly Goose and kissed his head “don’t you ever do that again.”

“But it’s funny.” Bill was heard amongst their daughters giggles.

Zera reached out her little hands for Silly Goose’s wings, he allowed for her to spread one out so her other hand could run through his feathers. Zera’s giggles echoed when Silly Goose gave her hands loving pecks.

“If you didn’t include Silly Goose, I’ll make you climb back up.”

Bill muffled his groan when he heard Sansa.

 

 

 

When Zera turned one, many of their friends and family came from all over the country to meet her.

Sansa could scarcely make a move throughout her house without bumping into someone.

Robb, Arthur and Dagonet were in the Living room with Wet-Stick, Backlack, Gawain and Bedivere.

Once she stepped outside, more people were sitting around all the many tables set up. Arya and Jon where laughing with Bors, Tyrion and Jaime, along with all eleven of Bors children he’d brought with him.

Lance happened to be sitting with Stannis as they both kept their eyes on Shireen, who was sitting across from them with Galahad in her lap.

Sansa smiled and waved when Shireen spotted her and took Galahad’s hand and made them both together, wave at her.

“Dad, have you seen _them_ anywhere?” Sansa asked Lance as she stood behind him.

Lance leant his head against the back of his chair and looked at her upside down and answered her. “Goat headed down the old cave with Gosling.”

“Did _any_ of that make sense to you?” Stannis asked Sansa.

“Of course, William has Zera.” Sansa replied and headed off in that very direction.

 

 

 

When she saw no one there, Sansa headed back inside.

Brienne and Guinevere were talking by the top of the stairs and Sansa interjected.

“Have either of you seen William and Zera?”

“Living room.” Guin answered.

 

 

 

In the archway Sansa was stopped and pulled into a hug and received kisses to both her cheeks.

“Darling, it’s been forever!” Renly said enthusiastically.

“Renly, where have you been hiding?” Sansa asked once she finished reciprocating by kissing his cheeks in turn.

“Finally found a descent cock.” He winked at her, making Sansa blush and giggle. “And tell me, has your man been performing his _duties skilfully_ and treating your body like it’s his _only_ shrine?” When Sansa blushed scarlet and hid her face in Renly’s shoulder, that was all the answer Renly needed. “ _Good for you_ , darling. If I was a woman, I’d be jealous.”

Renly’s smirk never left his face especially when he locked eyes with Bill briefly, Sansa saw the exchange and blushed again when Bill gave her a confused look.

Bill shrugged and turned back to his conversation with Bedivere when Sansa mouthed _'later'_ to him.

 

 

 

“Ow!” Robb yelled out when Silly Goose pecked his legs and squeaked at him.

Silly Goose had been timing everyone who’d been holding Zera and always let them know when their time was up.

Robb handed off Zera to Arthur, who had been waiting patiently to hold her.

Silly Goose jumped up onto the armrest beside Arthur, who was siting on one of the sofas, to keep an even closer watch on him.

 

 

 

After awhile when Zera was beginning to get restless, Silly Goose noticed and squeaked right in Arthur’s ear.

“Sure thing, SG. What do we think, playtime on the floor?” Arthur asked him, and got an affirmative squeak in reply.

He leant over and placed Zera on the floor to let her roam.

 

 

Everywhere she explored, Silly Goose was hot on her heels to keep her out of too much trouble.

 

 

As they passed Bill, Zera pulled on his pantleg for a while, so Silly Goose sat on Bill’s other foot and watched her patiently. He happily gobbled up all the berries Bill dropped in front of him, for all his good work and gave Bill an affectionate peck afterwards.

 

 

When they were on the move again Zera suddenly dropped on her bum, when Silly Goose grasped the back of her dress to stop her from getting under Wet-stick’s feet as his rushed past.

When Zera’s eyes landed on Sansa, Silly Goose made sure no one touched her or got in her path. Sansa was quick to bend down when Zera crawled faster and shrieked out in joy when Sansa rushed to pick her up.

“Anymore in the works?”

Renly asked Sansa, who only winked at him over her daughters head.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone guess it was a girl? 
> 
> And I loved that Silly Goose was the one that had final say on her name! (unusual, just like her mothers)
> 
> ♡♡♡


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ You all have no idea how hard this was to post. Yes, a tear was shed as the button was pressed. It's soooooooo hard to say goodbye to this one ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡But at the same time I'm glad to be sharing this with you all♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ And for the last time... hope you all enjoy this my friends ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

 

 

 

 

Sansa and Kay where sitting at the table set up under the shade of the tree as they kept watch on the most of the children playing hide-and-seek in front of them.

 

 

Zera was covering her eyes within earshot, counting to twenty as Galahad made a mad dash through the bushes. He was six now and approaching seven, making her five. Zera’s hair had remained dark and unruly just like her fathers and Sansa saw her second child stop to wave at her.

 

Loren was soon approaching four and had red hair, just like herself. Sansa blew Loren a kiss and signalled for her to run and hide quickly.

 

Kay giggled under her breath as Brenda rushed after Loren so they could hide together. Brenda was just as blonde as her father - Arthur, and was a few weeks younger then Loren. Making them almost inseparable and absolutely best friends.

 

“We cant’s hide together, Zera will find us!” Loren spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

“We can, if we’s quiet. Shh!” Brenda replied with a finger to her lips.

 

 

 

“Ready or not, here I come!” Zera yelled loudly.

 

 

Zera bent down and whispered to Silly Goose who was waiting patiently beside her. “Remember now, quietly.”

Silly Goose waddled off quickly, but kept looking to see that Zera was keeping up. He stopped few feet away and with his wing, pointed at the bush with tiny little white flowers blooming.

Zera suddenly pushed some foliage away and yelled “found you!”

Making the girls scream out.

 

 

 

When Loren climbed out, she knelt down and pouted at Silly Goose. “How could you? I thought you wuved me?”

Silly Goose waddled close and squeaked at her in response.

“You don’t. You wuv Zera more!”

Silly Goose came even closer and nuzzled Loren and whined.

When he pecked at her neck and finally got Loren to giggle, Silly Goose stopped whining. He snuggled closer when Loren kept kissing his head.

 

 

Soon after they had separated, when Silly Goose knew they were back on good terms, he left in the opposite direction and made sure Zera was following again.

 

 

“Mummy, Zera’s is cheating!” Loren shouted as she ran back to Sansa with Brenda soon following behind.

 

 

Silly Goose stopped by a tree and looked up at the one next to it.

“Found you, Gally!” Zera shouted up at him.

“Did not!” Galahad yelled as he climbed down his tree “Silly did!”

“There was nothing in the rules to say I couldn’t have help!” Zera said proudly as she followed Silly Goose out, who was more strutting then waddling.

 

 

“Possum, Zera’s a cheat!” Galahad yelled once he saw Sansa in his eyesight, running up to her.

“So I’ve been told. Zera is this true?”

Sansa answered Galahad before addressing Zera, she jumped up onto Sansa’s lap and wrapped her little arms around her in a hug.

“I tech-nelly didn’t.” Zera said.

“Technically.” Sansa corrected her.

“Yeah, that.” Zera said as she made herself comfortable on her mothers lap.

All the children where sitting in their seats around the table as Mary came out with their lunch. They all quietened down when they stuffed themselves and made the adults happy with the temporary silence. 

Sansa got up and placed Zera on her chair and went back inside, knowing Silly Goose and Kay were perfectly capable of watching them.

 

 

 

“William?”

Sansa looked in all the main rooms he usually hung out and couldn’t find him anywhere.

Walking up the large spiral staircase on the far right side of their home - that connected to all three levels - and the small fourth level that just housed their personal bedchamber.

Heading there when she got no response and leant against their doorframe when her eyes settled on Bill sleeping over the covers of their readymade bed.

Sansa’s heart felt like it had melted within her chest as she saw their one year old son just as out of it as his father. His red mop of hair was resting on Bill’s chest and a tiny fist was clutching him tight. Bill had a hand on Liam's leg, holding him just as tight.

Sansa came over and sat on the side of the bed and decided to stay. Making herself comfy, she moved to the headboard with a pillow behind her and reached for her book on her nightstand.

What felt like hours later, was probably closer to half an hour, the sound of the girls squealing and screaming reached through the open balcony.

Sansa got up and looked over the side to see a carriage approaching, knowing it was Lance and Arthur coming for their children.

When she turned back into her room, eyes where looking back.

“There’s my beautiful boy. Did Liam have a good nap?” Sansa cooed.

Liam leant up on his arms and grinned up at Sansa and babbled as he tried talking back.

“What do we think baby, is daddy still asleep?”

Sansa spoke and grinned when she anticipated Liam’s next move, knowing how much he loved seeing people hurt and raised his leg for a kick.

Liam let out a sound of outrage when his leg was grasped in Bill’s strong hold.

“Bad Liam.” Bill said without any bite, which got giggles out of him. “Very naughty baby... and very naughty mummy!”

“What did I do?” Sansa’s voice raised with fake shock.

“We have to catch this bad behaviour when they’re young.” Bill said, and looked at Liam as he addressed him directly. “I’m afraid it’s too late for mummy, isn’t that right son?”

Liam was at that stage where he was agreeing with everything and gave Bill a nod.

“Give him here.” Sansa said and picked him up, looking right at him.

“Has daddy been hitting you?” Sansa asked jokingly and smiled at Liam when he nodded.

“He’s a mean daddy isn’t he? He abuses all of us, doesn’t he?” Sansa asked Liam and laughed when he kept nodding.

Bill grabbed his son and made Liam look at him. “Does mummy stave you?” Bill grinned when his question received another nod. “Mummy is a horrible person who withholds sex from me, doesn’t she?”

“Okay, William that’s enough.” Sansa said with finality.

“Mummy has no sense of humour.” Bill said, and got Sansa who immediately reached for Liam and held him close to her chest.

 

 

Bill got to his knees and walked that way over to Sansa and with both his hands, cupped her face and brought her into his kiss.

He tilted his head and moaned into her mouth when Sansa parted her lips so they could deepen their connection.

 

 

When Liam let out a loud excited squeal, they’re lips broke apart and saw in time for Silly Goose to jump up and join them.

Liam demanded to be released so he could greet him and crawled over. Silly Goose was happy for Liam to pull him close and into a hug. Liam laughed when Silly Goose started pecking his red curls and his cheeks.

 

 

“Si-Goss”

 

 

“Oh my God! Tell me, my son’s first word was not that pipsqueak!” Bill said with outrage and complete shock. "No!" He whispered in denial.

Sansa kissed Bill's cheek lovingly and answered. “Sorry my darling man, but I’m afraid so.”

 

 

“That’s it, I’m having fried pipsqueak for dinner!” Bill said with annoyance.

 

 

Bill huffed when Silly Goose climbed over his lap and pecked his face affectionately and got Sansa kissing his other cheek at the same time. “You won’t, you love him.” Sansa whispered in his ear, as Bill watched as Silly Goose went back to play with Liam.

 

 

“Don’t.” Bill mumbled under his breath.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡♡♡♡ The children's grammar mistakes were intentional ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ 
> 
>  
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡ I love you all and I hope you'll all treasure this as much as me ♡♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡ It's been a pleasure to share with you all my first concept for Sansa/Bill, even though it wasn't the first I posted ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, thoughts and comments are most welcome.


End file.
